Powered By Poison
by AracyaDragonpet
Summary: For her whole life, Ohara believed she was human, even if she did know she was different. When she falls into the well, she does fine on her own for a while, until she runs into some troublesome humans and a certain Inuyokai. Yet, when she opts for Sesshomaru to kill her, she finds that his poison has a peculiar effect, and she isn't quite what she thought she was. Sesshomaru X OC
1. Accepted, Not Welcomed

**Hey! AracyaDragonpet here! Here is my very first fan fiction! This story has been bouncing around my head for a while, and begging to be written. Man, is it a relief for it to finally come out! So please read on!**

**By the way, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, OR ANY OF THE CHARTERS FOUND IN INUYASHA. I did, however, create Ohara, so she is mine.**

Ohara was running for her life. She knew that for sure. Another thing she knew was she could not outrun them. Like a pack of wolves, the men perused her, laughing as they did so. But, it was not their laughter that scared her, it was the fact it was coming from not so far ahead also. She was surrounded.  
Even so, Ohara was not the type to simply submit to her fate that easily. If she was, she would have died a long time ago. No, she would fight them, even if she knew she had no chance. Maybe she could even force them to kill her, before they did even more horrible things. Ohara would not let those happen, no matter what. She would not die without her honor.  
It was with this particular thought in mind that Ohara suddenly found herself sprawling onto a rough, graveled surface. She pulled herself up to look around. A road? In her haste she had fallen over its embankment. More shouts of laughter echoed though the surrounding trees at her blunder. Great, now she would be caught for sure. Yet, as soon as they started, her captors fell silent, though to why, Ohara could only wonder.  
"You are in my way human, remove yourself," a deep, commanding, masculine voice ordered from somewhere above her. Ohara shivered, his tone, while calm, was as cold as ice. She looked up to see who had spoken, and froze.  
Before her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He stood tall, long silver hair flowing in the wind behind him. What appeared to be a large, long pelt wrapped around his right arm followed his hair's movement. But she knew he was not a human man, the twin strips that adorned his cheeks and the blue-violet crescent moon on his forehead told her that much. He must be a demon, and judging by his emotionless face, a powerful one.  
"Move," he repeated, "or this Sesshomaru will end your pitiful human life."  
End it he said? Ohara looked around her, seeing her would-be captors surrounding, waiting for her next move but not daring to stand in the mononoke's way. Well, it would have come to this anyway, would it have not? Ever since seeking that girl Kagome in the old shrine were she had fallen in that cursed well. By now, Ohara had figured out she was somehow in the feudal era of Japan, roughly some 500 years in the past. She had also learned of demons, not that they bothered her very much. She had managed to acquire a set of bow and arrows from a recently raided village to keep them at bay as well a hunt for her own food. From then on, she avoided human contact, sticking to the woods and skirting around villages that came in her way while wondering. For some reason, she had always been more afraid of humans than of any other animal, including yokai. Several months later, her fear was proving to be justified. It was humans that were perusing her, and for sport. At least the demon who had threatened her had a reason, she was in his way, and not of his kind. She could respect that; but not being killed by her own kind for their amusement after they were done humiliating her. Ohara would rather die by a wild animal's hand than a human's any day. Now it seemed she had such a choice. It was an easy one really.  
"Mononoke," she addressed the demon, who was staring at her, impassive as ever, "As you can see, I am being hunted. Yet, they are weak and dishonorable. I would rather die by a powerful yokai's hand. I refuse to move."  
"Hn," was his only reply. Ohara found she preferred it that way. She did not wish to be questioned as she knelt before her executioner. The yokai raised his right hand, holding out his index and middle clawed fingers. They began to glow green. He swung his arm forward and Ohara bent her head in submission as a whip of sizzling green poison lashed out at her.  
It struck Ohara across the chest and left arm, burning as it went. Immediately, staring from where the whip had stuck, Ohara felt as though she was expanding. A power rushed through with the demon's potent poison. Her vision was going red. A new determination filled her, she did not want to die. Accept it she might, but she would not welcome death. She howled this new-found revelation up into the sky.  
Looking back, she saw not a regal man, but an enormous white dog. With a growl it pounced, not down, but straight forward at her. Was she floating? What was this? Ohara did not have time to react before her vision went blank.

**So, yeah. First chapter done. What to you think? This might end up being quite long, so be prepared. Remember, reviewing inspires writers! So go ahead, I don't bite, honest! I doesn't hurt. So please? **


	2. Ningen or Yokai?

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here and special thanks to AmyRoseAlice for being my first reviewer EVER!So glad you like it and I hope I don't disappoint! I broke it up some to make the story easier to read. So without further delay:**

Ohara opened her eyes. She was not on the road. She was against a tree. Across from her was a somewhat familiar demon. Who was he? Oh, yes, the one who was supposed to kill her. He too was sitting at the base of a tree, considering her with his cold, calculating golden eyes.

"W-Where am I?" the startled Ohara asked, "Where are the human men?"

"Hn. So you are awake. You are in a forest, that much should be obvious. As for the humans, I have disposed of their worthless lives."

"What?" She asked, shocked he had rescued her, but not that the men had been killed. They deserved it after all, for what they were going to do. "Why?"

"I despise humans."

Well that made no sense. "But I am human."

"This Sesshomaru suspects otherwise."

Ohara furrowed her brows, yet the demon before her remained unchanged. How could he say such things with such a detached face?  
"And exactly how did you come to that conclusion?" She asked, now slightly annoyed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Although I do not currently sense any demonic aura from you, you also do not smell of human, at least, not your own sent. You do reek of those human males. This Sesshomaru suspected you were not ningen when first appeared. You later proved you were indeed yokai."

"How was that?"

The demon frowned at her, obviously not wanting to explain himself. "That should be obvious."

"Humor me."

"You transformed into an inuyokai true form, not dissimilar to myself. That is something a hanyou cannot do. You were foolish to think you could hide the truth from this Sesshomaru." He glanced over to her as if expecting something.

"You're mad!" was what he got. "You honestly think I'm a demon? Come on! Look at me! Do I look demonic to you? I don't have the-" she made obscure gestures around her cheeks than forehead, to which narrowed his eyes "and I wouldn't have let those men chase me if I was a yokai! No, I'm human, and you're crazy."

Ohara barely had time to take in another breath before it was forced out of her by the hand at her throat, pressing her up to the tree she had been sitting under. She clutched at the arm supporting her while her feet searched for the ground below. The demon towered over her, despite the fact she herself was reasonably tall and was being held several inches from the forest floor. His eyes were now a blood-red and even more narrowed to a dangerous glare. His long, silvery hair whipped behind him as he barred his fangs at her, a growl vibrating his entire being. Ohara felt a wave of fear wash over her.

"You dare suggest that this Sesshomaru has spoken falsely, or lost his sanity?" His low voice sent a shiver down her spine, "I suggest you quit your game of words, girl, before I end your life, whatever you are. Reveal yourself."

Ohara was only able to gasp for air, never mind anything else. She continued to struggle to breathe, which only seemed to annoy the yokai further. His growl grew, and Ohara felt sharp claws digging into the skin of her neck, allowing blood to pour over them. After a moment of shocked silence, a soft hiss came from somewhere under her chin. A green light was being emitted from his hand, Ohara could see it on his white clothing and face, which still was an emotionless mask of death. This was accompanied by a shrill grasp from Ohara, who's veins now felt as though they were on fire. Burning spread through her body, searing it's way into every last nerve.

Just when she though she could handle no more, did it become slightly easier to breath. Instead of blacking out, her vision become more focused, even clearer than before. More surprising, she felt the need to answer him. However, what came out of her mouth was not words, but a challenging growl.

Immediately, Ohara was dropped to the ground. Her senses returned to normal as she inhaled sweet oxygen. Only when she regained somewhat of a clear mind did she dare look up at her attacker.

"What's wrong with you?" She choked out, "What did you do to me? Who are you?"  
The demon's eyes were now back to their golden color as scowled down at her.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Now enough of your foolish questions and come. I require answers on you." With that, he turned and walked away, clearly expecting her to fallow. For some unknown reason, she did.

**So? How was it? Review, review, review! Now I know why writers live for this stuff! **


	3. What is your name?

**So, here is a slightly shorter, yet more thoughtful chapter. The end, as you will see, just seemed like the place to end the chapter, so I did. I can't wait to get into the juicy stuff, but sadly, things must be set up first. Fear not though, it shall come, and soon! Read on!**

Ohara followed the one who called himself Sesshomaru through the forest. She was still arguing with herself if it was really a good idea or not. The man did try to kill her. But then again, that had been her original request of him. Plus, she felt some strange draw to him, like it was her place to fallow him. Now she knew she was the crazy one. Or maybe it was just his insanely good looks. Stupid feminine hormones. She had gone through over 17 years of not needing or wanting (too badly) a boyfriend. Was she that desperate, to be mindlessly following a demon?

Ohara mentally shook her head. That, certainly, was not what she needed to be focusing on. She needed to think. It was her name's meaning after all. Though she did not believe in such things, it seemed to her that a name's meaning usually did fit the person quite well. Perhaps it was a refection of the parents who raised them rather than the person themselves.

Speaking of names, who, in their right mind, would name their kid Sesshomaru? While the name itself was gorgeous, it's meaning was a little dark: Killing Perfection. Ohara had the impression that the meaning fit the owner flawlessly.

What else she had managed to gather from her consideration of their first and last conversation, (he had not spoken a word to her since) was that he was inuyokai, or dog demon, as he had stated she was close to himself in true form. The giant dog she had seen must have been him. She had also figured him to be extremely fast, capable of producing a poison with his claws, and generating a poison whip. Judging by the fact that both times she had come into contact with the demon's particular biotoxin he had intended to murder her, Ohara figured she must be immune. Strange, to say the least.

Ohara was still observing the demon when a strong gust of wind blew past them; they were currently walking through an open meadow. As she watched, the breeze easily picked up his hair and fur, as well as the fabric of his cloths; tugging and causing the fabric of his left sleeve to flutter behind him, almost as if-

No, not almost, Ohara thought, shocked, it is empty. This Lord Sesshomaru has no left arm.

She hadn't even noticed, he hardly seemed handicapped. He could have been born without it, but Ohara doubted it. Sesshomaru didn't seem to be the type who's parents would be so sympathetic as to name a child missing a limb "perfection." No, he had lost it in battle. Though what could take on him was a mystery. All the demons she had fought had been fairly low-level. With Sesshomaru, she could simply feel the waves of intense yoki flowing from him.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed his abrupt halt.

"I suggest you take this warning, as I will not give it again. Harm any in my pack, and you will die. Although you seem immune to my poison, I can still cut you down with a sword."

Ohara bit back her startled 'what?' and just gave him a confused stare. Sesshomaru did not seem the type to travel with others, she had guessed him to be a lone wanderer. She then realized that he had not bothered to turn and face her, opting to simply look ahead and await her answer, so could not see her stare. Quickly, she decided not to go for three attempts at her life today, as the third time is often the charm, and do a bit of groveling instead of questioning the demon.

"Of course. I would not dare go against you."

"Hn." He seemed about to walk forward again, but hesitated. "Girl."

"Yes?" she answered, curious as to the mysterious tone in his voice. It was nearly emotionless, yet, there was…something… what she could hardly figure.

"What is your name?"

"Oh?" Well, that was unexpected, "Ohara."

"Ohara?" He said to himself in barely more than a whisper, "a beautiful name."

**See? I just HAD to end it there. Bet you can't guess who's coming in NEXT chapter. So review! Thank you to the TWO people who have reviewed, it meant a lot to me. For the rest of you, please, please, just a little note means the world! And, I am always open to suggestions, or prompts, if you have them. They just might inspire the next chapter, so review! **


	4. Meet The 'Pack'

**Thank you for the reviews! :D I was sooooooooooo happy to read them! I am ecstatic that people like the story! So here is chapter four: **

The air was pleasantly cooling, making the summer day's temperature perfect to be outside. Ohara currently could not enjoy such air. However, what was forcing the air from Ohara's grasp was not Sessomaru's claws, as one would expect, but his choice of comrades. Being he had called them his 'pack' she though he must be traveling with other inuyokai. Yet, the strange band before her was defiantly not such. The two-headed dragon steed and imp servant, sure, those were both yokai. But the other two she would have never guessed though, a little human girl, no more than ten, and a demon-slayer boy, slightly older. Hadn't he stated he despised humans?

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" They chorused, all scrambling to reach him as soon as they caught sight of him. The little girl was first to reach them. She clamped onto his leg and snuggled in his mokomoko.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is so happy you have returned!"

"My lord!" the imp fell into a bow before the dog demon, "Welcome back milord!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the demon slayer bowed as well, "I trust your journey went well?" The two-headed dragon also roared out a greeting.

Sesshomaru seemed to ignore the others for the moment and turned his attention to the girl.

"Rin?" She looked up at the sound of his deep voice, "I trust you are well?"

She nodded, "Certainly milord! Rin has picked many pretty flowers! A mean demon tried to take them away, Jaken too, but Kohaku killed it!"

Her lord patted her on the head and looked up to the demon-slayer, nodding his approval. The boy seemed to swell with pride.

"Jaken?"

"Yes milord?" he seemed quite eager to please.

"Unsaddle Ah-Un."

"Yes milord!" The imp jumped up and ran over to the dragon, hurrying to undo the straps to its tack.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked down again, "What is it, Rin?"

"Who is the pretty lady?"

The yokai's gaze slid back over to Ohara, who was watching in silence.

"Just a curiosity Rin. She will be coming with us."

The girl squealed in delight, releasing him and rushing over to bow in front of Ohara. "Hi Pretty-Lady-sama! I'm Rin! That's Jaken and Ah-Un and Kohaku! What's your name?"

"I'm pleased to meet you Rin," Ohara said, kneeling to be eyelevel with the girl. She moved extra slowly; she was keenly aware of the inuyokai was watching her intently. "My name is Ohara."

The younger girl grinned and grabbed Ohara's hand, leading her into a sheltered area just inside the trees were the others had gone. Rin sat her down by an enormous pile of various flowers before plopping next to her. "Help Rin make flower crowns!"

"Uh, okay," she agreed, "but you'll have to teach me."

The little girl proceeded to show her how to string the flowers together in such a way they created a crown-like ring. The demon-slayer Kohaku joined them a while later after gathering wood and starting a fire. Jaken, the imp, was busy roasting fish over the fire. All was observed by the golden eyes the stoic Lord Sesshomaru, who sat across from them against a tree's base. He seemed more relaxed now he had seen Ohara was getting along with the rest of his 'pack' and had no intention of harming them.

"Ohara?" It was the boy.

"Yeah?"

"Uh," he hesitated and looked as if he was trying not to rude, "Why are you here?"

Ohara thought for a moment. "I really don't know actually. Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to come, so I kind of just…did." She decided to omit that he had tried to kill her twice to the kids, "Why are you here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru takes care of Rin and I. I usually keep her out of trouble when he isn't around. Jaken does too, though he isn't as good at it."

A loud "HEY!" was heard from the fire, as well as many mutterings about humans on the imp's part. After a moment, they were silenced by Sesshomaru kicking his servant.

Rin shook her head at Jaken's foolishness before turning the company's newest member. "You'll like Lord Sesshomaru, Ohara! He's very nice and kind and brave and strong! I'd say he's perfect!"

The slayer nodded in agreement. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru is also very honorable. We are lucky he lets us accompany him."

"Really?" Ohara asked, looking to the demon lord. Though he could clearly hear them, he seemed as disinterested of as ever. Perhaps having his comrades boast of his qualities was a regular occurrence. If these children adored him so, could he be as heartless as she had originally thought him to be? Maybe they just got off on the wrong foot…

**So that was chapter four. Last chapter for introductions really. Now I can start getting into the real spice of the story, this is a romance remember? Review! On to poison my main character again, I wonder what will happen this time? **


	5. Observation, Evaluation

**Hey there readers! Here is chapter five! It is rather short, but don't worry, I'll make sure to update with chapter six extra soon. I just had to write this quick snapshot, as Sesshomaru wanted to insert his viewpoint here. Who am I to deny my characters that? So here it is :)**

Sesshomaru sat silently staring across the fire to where his ward, the demon slayer, and the girl were making flower chains. Rin laughed as the girl intertwined one of the chains into her hair. Skillfully, she braided the little girl's locks so that only the flowers peeked out. She then leaned over to allow Rin to push several loose flowers into her own tight bun of brunette hair.

Ohara. When she had first came running from the woods, followed by those humans, he had felt an immediate draw to her. But she was human, or so he had thought. He had noticed while she sat in the road, that although he sensed no yoki coming from her, her scent was not that of a human. That was only a minor curiosity at the time, it was the draw to her he was…weary of. He would NOT be weak like his father and fall for a lowly ningen women. No, his pup and heir would be a strong inuyokai, not a hanyou like Inuyasha. It was then he knew he must strike her down and prevent any weakness from developing within him.

It had come as a shock when the girl had requested he kill her, rather than let her die by a human's hand. She had said she wanted a yokai to take her life with such respect, it had caused him to hesitate. Most humans were often defiant in their last moments. She was accepting, but with a sadness in her eyes. She was brave.

When he struck her with his whip, he had expected her to be sliced in half, not turn into an inuyokai. He had responded by transforming himself, suspecting he had been tricked. Yet, before he had even been able to pounce, she had fainted and shifted back. After disposing of the annoying humans, he had taken her a little ways off in the woods and waited for her to wake. It was there he managed to get her to release some yoki again, through the use of his claws. He also now knew, she had no idea what she was. Sesshomaru had presumed her to be an inuyokai who was somehow hiding her yoki.

She was looking back at him now, her hazel eyes shimmering in the firelight. But when he had forced to release yoki, they had burned like golden orbs, flecked with deep green. Ohara seemed content now, relaxing with the human children, but Sesshomaru could see what she was hiding inside. He could smell the hormones radiating from her, reflecting her emotions. She was harder to read then Rin and the demon slayer, but this particular emotion was unmistakable.

She was afraid.

**And so there you are! Some of what is going on in Sesshomaru's head, and a little on Ohara's appearance! I figured this would be the best time to describe her, if only a little. Review! Comments, suggestions, critiques, anything! I love hearing from my readers! Stay turned, next chapter is going to get this story rolling!**


	6. Poisoned

**OKAY! Here comes chapter six! So much to do, so little time.**

Ohara skipped through the meadow with Rin, occasionally plucking a flower to add to their enormous collection. Jaken was yelling at them at to get back to wherever he was. Kohaku was watching Ah-Un as the dragon grazed on the lush grass around them. Just on the edge of the trees was their inuyokai protector.

Days had passed since Ohara had met Sesshomaru. She had been so easily accepted into his companions, she could hardly believe that a just a week ago she was running from those horrible men. She didn't know where they were going, nor did she really care. For the first time since falling down the well, she felt safe. Sesshomaru had made no other attempts at her life, and he didn't question her either. He didn't seem to be too into taking , which suited her just fine. She had never really been either, though she found herself talking more and more now thanks to Rin. So far, her life had been blissfully happy, not a care in the world, just blindly following their lord and occasionally looking for food. He had already made it clear he did not eat 'human food'. What he did, Ohara had no idea and her new-found carefree attitude prevented her from worrying too much. Sesshomaru could take care of himself.

"Ohara."

"Yes, milord?" She answered as she made her way over to the dog demon. He rose to his feet when she arrived.

"Come." Was his quiet command. He sent the others a look, silently warning them not to follow. With that, the yokai set off into the forest, Ohara in tow.

She knew he was going to question her, not that she minded much. He was watching out for her after all, the least she could do was satisfy his curiosity. They entered a second, less flowery, meadow. Let the interrogation begin.

"Where are you from? You're cloths are strange."

"Ummm….a different world. I came through a well. I don't really know I got here actually."

"A well you say?" He though for a second before asking his next question, "how long have you been here?"

"I couple months, I think."

"You believed you were human, correct?"

"Yeah." She didn't quite see where he was going with this. Sesshomaru was usually quite blunt.

"Than why were you not in a human village?"

"I kind of don't trust humans."

"But you trust the yokai in the forests?"

"No. I knew they were after me. But at least I knew what to expect. Plus, I just was never that good with social skills. I've always been kind of a loner."

"Hn. I see." He looked at her in a curious manner. "It seems you are ignorant as to what you are. This Sesshomaru has thought on the subject and wishes to test a theory."

"And that would be?"

"Give this Sesshomaru your hand."

Ohara hesitantly did as she was told and held out her right hand. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and brought it to his face. She watched him as he sniffed her skin, but did not resist. He observed the joint with mild interest before promptly sinking his fangs into her.

"Ouch!" She cried in alarm, yanking her arm away, "You bit me!"

"Hn." he replied calmly, searching her reaction, "It seems you do not respond to pain." He held out his hand for her again.

"What? You just bit me! That hurt! I'm not going to let you do it again!"

The inuyokai growled at her and seized her wrist again. However, instead of raising it to his face, he dug his claws into her. His _poison_ claws. Ohara hissed in pain as the green toxin slipped into her veins.

"Stop! Ahhhh! STOP!" She cried. Sesshomaru just watched her, his eyes sparkling with interest as he continued to taint her bloodstream. The poison ripped trough her, pulling her apart. Finally, Sesshomaru stepped back, but it was too late. She could feel the burning and tearing.

Then, just when she felt she could handle no more, it faded. Soon, she was in no pain at all. Ohara felt strange. She opened her eyes. Her vision was…warped. The contrast between colors was almost blinding. Carefully, she lifted her head to stare at Sesshomaru, who was staring at her, eyes wide. Her neck felt really flexible, for some reason. In fact, her whole body felt extra flexible, and longer too.

What was wrong with her? Was she hallucinating? Did his poison do this to her? She could swear she could move her tailbone. How was that possible? Turning her head to look over herself, she squealed. It came out as a high-pitched roar. She had scales! Large, green, scales! And a tail! Complete with a feathery end. What was with her voice? Every sound she tried to make came out as either a growl or a roar. She looked to Sesshomaru desperately, but he seemed as confused as her.

"Ohara," he said, his voice only revealing a hint of surprise, "You are a dragon."

**HA! Weren't expecting THAT now were you? Review! Suggestions would help, as well a critique! Just saying if you liked it or not is good too! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Explain, Totosai

**Chapter 7. Wow, three chapters in one day? Amazing! Granted, two are rather short, but they just seemed like a good place to end, you know?**

Ohara got unsteadily to her feet. All four of them. All four clawed feet. Her body was so long. What was she going to do with it all? She let out a quiet moan, trying to ask Sesshomaru what happened. She was a dragon? How was she a dragon? She was supposed to be a dog! Scratch that, she was supposed to be a human!

But then again…perhaps she would rather be a dragon than a human. Being a dragon seemed like it could be more fun, once she figured out what to do with her tail.

Sesshomaru had regained his composure and was once again studying her as she somewhat panicked. Was that amusement she saw in his eyes?

"This is…unexpected," he remarked. She growled. His eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously, "Do not growl at me, _girl_. I have fought dragons before."

Ohara lowered her head submissively. She did not want to fight Sesshomaru. She could barely keep tract of all her new body parts, never mind use them in battle. At least she didn't have wings. She couldn't handle wings.

A loud moo sounded from above. They both looked up to see a large brown bull flying through the sky. It appeared to have three eyes. Without warning, Sesshomaru leaped into the sky, returning with an old, slightly crazed looking man.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I haven't seen you in a while!" The old man babbled. He looked extremely nervous.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru silenced him, "explain."

"Explain?" the man looked around, then noticed Ohara, "Well Sesshomaru, that's a dragon."

"I know that," he growled, shaking the poor old man, "Last time I poisoned her she turned into a inuyokai. Explain."

Totosai thought for a moment. "Into a dog you said? Well if she's a dragon now and a inuyokai then, I'd say she is a hybrid of the two. What was she like before you poisoned her?"

"All but human."

The old man nodded. "Then I would guess that her yoki has been sealed. That's some pretty potent stuff you've got there Sesshomaru. If she transforms when you poison her, your toxin must be overpowering the spell. Is that all?"

"One more thing," his eyed the man in annoyance, "her offspring. Would they be inuyokai or dragon?"

Ohara almost choked. What kind of question was that? She tried to tip her head to the side in confusion, but ended up tipping her whole body, causing her to fall to the ground. The dog demon spared her only a glace while she struggled to get up.

Totosai shrugged, "Probably whichever the father would be. Can I go now?"

Sesshomaru dropped the old man, "Hn. Leave."

Totosai stood up, brushed himself off, and scrambled over to were his bull had landed a ways off. Sesshomaru turned to Ohara, who had managed to regain her footing.

"Come, will return to the others."

**I'm going to start work on chapter 8. Review if you want to read more! They make me so happy and inspire my work! Review! Review! Review!**


	8. New 'Normal'

**CHAPTER 8! This is a long one. So read on!**

"Finally!" Ohara exclaimed happily. She had just turned back to her normal human form after hours of walking around as a dragon. Over those few hours she had managed to learn to move with some of the grace a dragon should, been re-introduced to the 'pack' (it should be noted Jaken seemed especially pleased that Ohara turned out not to be human, muttering something about "two is quite enough". Of course, this only earned him a kick from Sesshomaru) and had the deep brown fur than ran down her spine thoroughly decorated with flowers by Rin while she lay down to avoid accidentally squashing the little girl. Ohara could feel them all in her cloths.

"Ohara! You're normal again!" Rin hugged her around the middle.

"Good!" Jaken stated, "I didn't want to have to feed another dragon. Ah-Un may eat grass, but I'm sure your breed eats meat."

"Really?" Ohara disentangled herself from Rin and sat down beside the imp, who was tending to fish over a fire, "what else do you know about dragons, Master Jaken?"

"Well," Jaken began, obviously happy someone found him important enough to ask, "You are probably very high level. Dragons tend to be powerful, but your yoki is formidable. While your aura isn't quite as potent as Lord Sesshomaru's, very few other yokai can compare."

"Oh," she looked over the mentioned lord, who was in his usual position, watching the group with a detached expression, "Lord Sesshomaru?" there had been one thing that had been bugging her, but she was unable to speak it in her dragon form. His eyes focused on her, confirming he was listening. "I was wondering as to the propose of the last question you asked Totosai."

He gave a quiet sigh, probably annoyed the question could not be answered in one syllable. "It was relevant to your position in this pack."

"How's that?"

He raised an eyebrow before answering, "as Jaken said, you bear formidable power. You will bear formidable pups."

Ohara instantly looked away in embarrassment. Did he just insinuate what she though he did?

The next few days were chaos. They traveled as normal, but stopped more often. However, Sesshomaru did insist on injecting his poison into Ohara every morning and see what she turned into. It was about a fifty percent chance she would turn into either. Then she would have to stay that way until she figured out how to pull herself into her humanoid form or the poison wore off. After a few times, she usually managed to do the first. She seemed better at transforming when she turned into an inuyokai than a dragon, as she had spent several days walking behind Ah-Un in her full scaly form.

As a dragon, she was mostly an emerald-green with a white underbelly and a brunette mane that matched her hair color. Her eyes were gold with green strips in the irises. Thankfully, she had rather long legs for a dragon, which made walking easier She also had two long wavy horns as well as two, extremely long whiskers coming from her delicate snout that she could move around. Usually though, she forgot they were there and ended up tripping over them.

Her canine form's markings were similar in many ways. She had a white underneath, green back, and brown tribal symbols. Her ears were erect and pointed, giving her a slightly wolfish look. In this form her eyes turned an almost white pearly green and seemed to glow. Her dog form was taller then her dragon form; as a dragon, she was slightly bigger than Ah-Un, but as a dog she stood tall as a tree. Jaken explained this to be that she was young and dragons grew slower than inuyokai. He also told her that her dog form was smaller than Sesshomaru's, she was yet to see it again after their first meeting.

If she could help it, though, she preferred to travel as a humanoid. She was still slightly different from the full 'human' form she took when Sesshomaru's poison wore off. Her hair remained brunette and waist-length. A green teardrop adorned her forehead and around her eyes had a distinctly shimmering scaly look about them. Her eyes themselves remained as they were in her dragon form, but she could see normally. Her ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's.

"Ohara," her lord abruptly stopped, "Go with Rin to find food. We will stop here for the night."

"Yes my lord," the two girls chorused together and slid off Ah-Un. Ohara was still a mononoke, though it seemed as if it would were off soon. Luckily for them, her heightened sensed helped Rin sniff out some food. However, Ohara wasn't always so good at telling what something was exactly from far away, only that it was edible. It didn't help that they didn't actually make it to the source before Sesshomaru's toxin faded and allowed the binding spell to return. Being optimistic as she was, Rin suggested they carry on in the direction they were going.

In the end, Rin was right, and they did find the food. Yet, what they found with the food was not what they had expected.

"Well, well, boys, it looks as if we have company."

Bandits.

Both the girls shrunk back from the leering men who had gotten up to approach them.

"Now," one said, "I wonder what two pretty ladies such as yourselves are doing way out here." Ohara didn't like the way they was looking at her, but what was really scaring her was the way they were looking at Rin. It made her sick to think what was going through their disgusting brains. Laughing, the bandits seized them.

"You didn't answer my question, pretty lady," the one who was holding Ohara captive breathed in her face. Even with only her human senses, his rotting breath repulsed her. Please let Rin get out of this okay. They could do what they wanted with her, but not to little Rin. She was still only a child, even in this era.

"Hey!" She heard the little girl cry out, brave, even if she could hear the fear in her voice, "Let go! You listen, and listen now! You're going to let us go this instant!"

Her demands only brought on another round of laugher from the bandits.

"And why would we do a thing like that?"

"Because," she said with confidence, "Lord Sesshomaru will come for us!"

"Lord Sesshomaru? HA! What is one man compared to all of us? No, YOU listen. We will kill your lord and keep you for ourselves."

Rin shrugged, trying to look non-chalant. The kid had a lot of courage, that was for sure. Ohara remembered Rin had told her that her whole family was murdered by bandits. "Have it your way then, LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE HELP US!"

Ohara quickly got the message and joined in, "LORD SESSHOMARU! Ha! You're in for it now. You stand no chance against our lord."

"HA!" the one holding her scoffed, "You're stupid if you think that. It's twenty against one!"

"This Sesshomaru suggests you heed my ward's warning," the inuyokai's deep voice came from the tree's shadows.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed happily.

**You know what to do, review! Let me know you care! Thanks!**


	9. Exit The Bandits

**Okay, really, really short chapter. But the last one was really long, so it all evens out.**

_"This Sesshomaru suggests you heed my ward's warning," the inuyokai's deep voice came from the tree's shadows._  
_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed happily._

The bandits gasped as Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows and considered them. He ignored them and continued on at a leisurely pace toward his companions.

"Mononoke…" Ohara heard her captor whisper, before hurriedly pulling out a knife and pressing it to her throat. Rin's captor did the same.

"As-as you can s-see," a third bandit stuttered, "we h-hold the advantage?" It came out more as a question rather than a threat. A look of annoyance crossed Sesshomaru's face.

The men had no time to react as the dog demon's toxic whip lashed out, striking and skillfully slicing the bandits. The green weapon danced across the offending human's bodies until all except the girl's captors and the one who had spoken fell to the ground.

"N-not a step closer mononoke!"

"Rin."

"Yes, my lord?" She answered quietly.

"Close your eyes."

His ward obeyed, squeezing her eyes shut. He swung out, hissing as it decapitated the three remaining men. Ohara rushed forward and pulled Rin up, covering her eyes in the process. From the position she had been in, Ohara doubted the little girl was able to see any the destruction, and intended to keep it that way as she lead her after the retreating inuyokai. Sesshomaru did not tell Rin she could look until they reached camp. Ohara would not let her.

**There you go! Review! I'm working on the next chapter. Suggestions are appreciated!**


	10. Lord Sesshomaru's Intentions

**INTRODUCING CHAPTER 10. A normal sized chapter. (between 800-900 words, in case you were wondering) However, not normal content. I have included three different POV's. Onward!**

Sesshomaru only let his guard down when they were nearly at camp again. He was escorting Ohara back after yet another lesser demon tried to take advantage of the inexperienced hybrid. An Inu-dragon she called herself. Having her shoulder trapped under his hand as he lead her assured him she was okay. Though he would not show it, Sesshomaru wished for more physical contact with her. She was an intuiting little female, full of unrealized power. When that power was realized, she was going to become a lot more unmanageable. Perhaps he should act soon. She must not misunderstand his intentions. That could prove problematic later on.

Actually, now would be the perfect time.

"Ohara."

Ohara looked up at the sound of her lord's voice. They were in the forest, a little ways off from camp. She had wondered off to fetch some water for her human companions when a carp yokai had attacked her. Being that Sesshomaru's poison was still effecting her, she had been able to avoid the first assault, and he had arrived before the demon could attempt a second.  
Sesshomaru's silver hair was flowing in the wind; the stripes on his cheeks framing his fine features. Ohara had never before thought of a man as beautiful, but somehow, handsome did not seem to do him justice. His golden eyes were more captivating then even the full moon. They narrowed in thought.

"You must be informed of your current position."

"Um, okay," she tipped her head in confusion, "What's that?"

"This Sesshomaru intends to court you."

Ohara felt her knees give out from under her. She fell to the ground, but could do nothing more than stare at his boots while he continued.

"Although you are inexperienced in the use of such, you have a powerful demonic energy. You are also half Inuyokai. I am lord of the western lands and have powerful daiyokai heritage. You are the only female this Sesshomaru has found who is worthy."

Ohara continued to stare at his boots in wide-eyed shock. Was he…asking her out? What should she say? It was no secret she had become part of his personal fan club. But, she'd never had a boyfriend before, even if that term did not exist in this era. Then again, while she had turned down guys for different reasons, it was mostly because she knew she could walk all over them if she wanted. She defiantly could not do that to Sesshomaru though. Perhaps…

"Do you reject this Sesshomaru's offer?"

Reject? How could she reject the most perfect man she had ever met?

"No," Ohara breathed, hardly believing what was happening, "I will…accept your advances."

"Hn," he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his remaining arm around her waist before continuing to on to camp, "good."

Kohaku and Rin sat on a log while Jaken positioned the speared fish they had caught earlier over the fire. Ah-Un was curled up behind the humans. At the sight of their lord, they all offered greetings and praise for saving Ohara from whatever danger she was in. He nodded in acknowledgment and lead Ohara to his usual place across the fire. He then sat down against a tree, pulling her down with him.

"My-my Lord?" She asked, slightly confused and embarrassed by the position they were in. She was sitting on his lap. Their companions stared at them in awe. Jaken looked as if he were going to say something , but was afraid of getting hit.

Sesshomaru surveyed her from the corner of his eye, "This Sesshomaru wishes to keep you close."

_That was kind of…sweet._ Ohara thought as she lay back against his mokomoko. It wasn't like she could fight him, and it wasn't like she would want to.

Jaken stared in disbelief at his master. His lord was holding the girl Ohara the very same way he had seen the monk who traveled with Inuyasha hold women. But over the centuries Jaken had known him, Lord Sesshomaru had never acted this way. He had assumed such actions were reserved for someone he was courting.

Courting? Lord Sesshomaru was courting Ohara? It would make sense, his lord was not one to take in charity cases. _Though_, he thought, surveying Rin and Kohaku,_ He has been most generous with his company lately._ And Ohara was a pure demon with a lot of power, even if she had no idea what to do with it. What had he expected, for his lord to take a human like his father? Certainly not. Especially when Ohara had a demonic aura more potent than most full inuyokai females.

Now that he thought about it, she was kind of pretty. She wasn't exactly his type, but she complimented Lord Sesshomaru nicely. And his lord could be quite direct when it came to things he wanted, it wouldn't be like him to wait through the tedious first shy stages of courting. Jaken would have to be a lot more careful when addressing Ohara from now on. He had a feeling he would receive more than just a punch from Lord Sesshomaru should he insult her.

**So yes! Now there shall be a new normal! By the way, I just thought I'd mention, though you probably all got it because you smart people, that since this story does take place in Japan, Ohara is a Japanese/Asian dragon, also known as a lung. I'm probably pointing out the obvious, but oh well. Review. Tell me what you think. Even if you think this is the most horrible story you have EVER read, tell me. I want to hear from you. Thank you brave people who actually review!**


	11. An Amusing Morning

**Chapter 11. On the shorter side. But here it is.**

Ohara awoke surrounded by fur. Something was holding her waist and all she could see was white fluff, everywhere. Instinctively, she began to struggle, causing what was restraining her to tighten. A flash of fear swept through her as she realized her efforts to escape were in vain.

"Stop this foolishness Ohara, calm yourself." Ohara stilled at the sound of her lord's voice. After a second, she began to realize were she was. Slowly, the previous day's events passed through her mind. She must have fallen asleep on Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, my lord, I-" She began.

"Lye quietly, you'll wake Rin."

Ohara nodded into his fur and let herself relax. His arm moved from around her waist. A moment later, she felt his fingers trail down her side. She guessed they were skipping all the shy looks and timid touches stage, his caress felt sure and confident. Ohara pressed closer as he continued to stroke her back.

_Well_, she thought, _this is new_. Ohara had never, she guessed it could be called snuggling, so snuggled before. Certainly not with a guy, and defiantly not with a guy as absolutely gorgeous as Sesshomaru. She couldn't quite figure out what to do. It wasn't helping that every time his claws touched her back, a tingling sensation ran through her veins. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his chest, just above his armor.

Up until yesterday, her and Sesshomaru had had minimal physical contact. It was almost as if he was off limits, to pristine to be touched. Now it was him handling her as if she were the delicate one.

_Then again, even with only one arm, he could easily crush me if he wanted to._ She shivered, though from the thought or his hand, she could not tell. Ohara turned her head she could see his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She said quietly, as to not wake their sleeping companions. Lately, Ohara had found she needed a lot less sleep, most likely due to her increasing time as a demon.

"Hn." Good, that was a verbal response. That meant he was in a talking mood. Or at least willing to answer her questions.

"Why are you…and me…like this?" She asked.

"Hn," he repeated, looking away, "That should be obvious. I have already stated you are of appropriate heritage. You are also of desirable appearance and mind. Should this Sesshomaru not have claimed you, competition could have arisen. Such would be tedious and unnecessary."

Ohara could not help but giggle at the way he said 'competition', as if the idea was ridiculous. It probably was actually. Without Sesshomaru, she was just a human, and so would be subject to human males' affection. They had no chance against the powerful daiyokai that was her lord, especially when he snuck in little compliments in his 'emotionless' statements. It was not wasted on her that he had just called her pretty and smart. She lay her forehead back down on his shoulder.

"And you, Ohara, why did you accept this Sesshomaru?"

Ohara giggled again into the fabric of his kimono. "That should be obvious," she imitated him, "I'm a fan."

"Fan?" he furrowed his eyebrows, causing Ohara to almost burst out laughing. She supposed it made as much sense in this time as if she had told him she was an umbrella.

"An admirer," she corrected. He nodded.

"Understandable. This Sesshomaru is- what is it that you find so amusing?" Annoyance sparked in his eyes as she rocked against him, hand pressed her mouth to quiet her laughter. She couldn't help it, he was so…Sesshomaru, aloof and arrogant. And she kind of liked him that way. At least he wasn't a self-criticizing, insecure weakling. No, if Sesshomaru was anything, he was confident in himself and his own power.

Huh, if she liked him that way, rather than with flowers and meaningless words, than she really must be a demon female.

**So there you have it. Sesshomaru/Ohara fluff. I feel like that should be a pun. I could also call it puppy love. So, do you like? Review! Especially if you want more. You have to tell me for me to know!**


	12. The Inuyasha Incident: Part 1

**Chapter 12 and the action's heating up. Introducing a certain hanyou and gang. Read on!**

There was nothing quite so funny to Ohara as the sight she had just witnessed. It never seemed to get old, even if this was about her fifth time doing it. She couldn't help it, it was just so hilarious. All the months she had wondered in the feudal era forests, afraid to approach humans, and now, here they were, fleeing from the evil look she had given them, yelling "MONONOKE!". Of course, it wasn't so funny anymore, as Sesshomaru's poison had worn off and she was back to her 'human' self. Now she couldn't find her way back.

Dang. Usually when she was on the verge of reverting, Sesshomaru would simply inject more toxin into her, claiming he would not court a girl who was by all appearances, human. The more frequently she felt Sesshomaru's poison claws, the longer the toxin seemed to last. It had been running strong since last night until a few minutes ago, when it suddenly wore off. At least she had the beautiful bow and quiver of arrows he had given her to defend herself with until her demonic suitor found her.

"Hey! That girl over there looks lost. Maybe we should warn her about the mononoke nearby!" A little boy's voice exclaimed behind her. Instantly, Ohara had an arrow notched and ready to fire pointed at the band of human's behind her.

"Ohara!?"

"Kagome!?"

Ohara stared at her friend from her original era, slowly lowering her bow. Kagome, a strange, energetic girl from the school she had gone to, was standing in front of her, along with a young monk in purple robes, a female demon slayer with brown hair and an enormous bone boomerang taller than herself, a small cat demon, and a fox yokai child.

"Ohara, what are you doing here? Have you been here the whole time? Everyone thinks you've been kidnapped or murdered or something!"

"I fell down a well in your shine while looking for you to give you the homework you missed."

"Your fell down the well! It's been four months! What have you been doing?" a look of sympathy crossed Kagome's face, "Wow, you must really want to get back, huh?"

Ohara snorted at Kagome's pity. "Not really."

"W-what!? Why not?" The poor girl seemed terribly confused. Ohara decided to enlighten her.

"I actually have a new, better life here. I am free to do what I want, I get to travel all the time, I have a suitor-"

"Suitor?" the girl stopped her. Ohara rolled her eyes. It was just like Kagome to stop her when a male was mentioned "You fell into the fedal era and got yourself a BOYFRIEND?"

"Yeah, something like that." It did not go beyond Ohara's notice that the monk in the background sighed quietly, or that the demon slayer glared at him.  
Kagome hesitated, "Well, what's his name?"

Ohara smiled, puffing herself out with pride, "His name is Lord-"

"OI!" A loud voice interrupted them, "Something reeks of that bastard Sesshomaru!" A red and white figure stomped into view, stopping next to Kagome. He looked kind of humanish, except for his long silver hair and golden eyes. However, his clawed hands and the white dog ears atop his head clearly marked him as a mononoke. Yet, there was something clearly ningen about him. He stared at her for a moment, "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled, black hair ruffling a bit, "this is my friend, Ohara. She's from my time and had been stuck down here for months. Least you could do is be nice to her!"

"Friend? Keh, I doubt that. She smells so strongly of Sesshomaru that I thought that it was him that showed up." Kagome gawked at the strange demon then at her friend.

"Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru suggests you step away from what is his."

"Sesshomaru!" the group said in unison. Ohara grinned as the daiyokai landed beside her, causing the others to stumble back. Kagome finally seemed to come out of her shocked trance and put the pieces together.

"Sesshomaru? You're dating Sesshomaru?"

"HA!" The one called Inuyasha scoffed, "All that talk about hating humans and criticizing our old man and here you are, with one!" He barely had time to leap out of the way of Sesshomaru's poison claws. However, the dog demon's hand did not stop on it's path, continuing instead to slash Ohara's toppled over from the unexpected strike.

"How could you?" She heard Kagome gasp, "You've killed her! For no reason!"

"Hn."

Toxin swept through her eagerly accepting veins, breaking apart what bound her true self. She curled into a ball, readying herself for the burst of yoki that was to come. Surprised sounds came from her observers as dragon yoki erupted from her.

Ohara was on her feet in an instant, rearing and roaring her pleasure of shedding her human form. The graceful green dragon flowed behind her lord, brushing her head against him in affection.

"A DRAGON?" Inuyasha yelled, unnecessarily loud in Ohara's opinion, "She's a flipping dragon?"

Sesshomaru gave the demon a critical look, "Your powers of observation are most impressive. I refuse to become weak as father did."

Ohara poked his shoulder in confusion. He looked to her, "Unfortunately, this Sesshomaru's father also sired this hanyou by a human woman."  
She nodded. Half-brother? That explained their similar looks and Inuyasha's comment on their 'old man'. It also explained why Inuyasha seemed so human. Ohara closed her eyes and concentrated, pulling herself into her humanoid form.

"So I take it you have met Kagome before."

"Met me?" Kagome huffed, "He tried to kill me!"

"Not surprising," Ohara replied casually, "He tried to kill me when we met too. Then what happened?"

Inuyasha laughed, "I cut of that bastard's arm! Or, foreleg at the time."

Sesshomaru growled.

**So yes. I will not leave you in suspense long. Well, maybe if you don't review, I should. I'm just going to let that threat hang, hehe. Honest critique and questions are appreciated, I don't get insulted! The help is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	13. The Inuyasha Incident: Part 2

**So, not the longest of chapters. Lots of talking, some fighting and such. And a little interruption. If you want to know what, read on. Chapter **  
**13:**

"Wha-what?" Ohara looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru to Kagome in confusion. She had figured the half-brothers did not get along, but for Inuyasha to cut off Sesshomaru's arm. That was a little extreme. They must have intended to fight to the death. But Sesshomaru was clearly stronger than Inuyasha, so how would the hanyou manage that?

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, "This Sesshomaru may have  
underestimated the Tessaiga's power." He momentarily glanced down at her, "You are as of yet to see this Sesshomaru fight in battle, correct?"

Ohara nodded, "I've only seen you kill lesser yokai, they've never really fought back."

He nodded, drawing his sword Tokijin, "Then this Sesshomaru will ratify that. Move yourself by the humans. Draw your sword Inuyasha."

"HA!" the hanyou laughed, "so it's a sparring match you're looking for huh? Bring it on!" Ohara quickly trotted over to where Kagome and her companions had gathered as Inuyasha rushed at Sesshomaru. As he ran, the younger bother pulled out an enormous sword, using it's weight to power his attack. The daiyokai countered with a skillful swing of his own, directing the sword's momentum to the side, throwing Inuyasha off-balance. Inuyasha whirled around, wildly swinging the oversized sword in a rapid series of attacks, all of which Sesshomaru easily blocked using his painfully apparent superior speed. Still, Inuyasha was holding his own, somehow managing not to fall prey to Sesshomaru's returning blows, even if it was mostly due to him using his sword as a shield.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome muttered to herself, "he's such a baka! And Sesshomaru is being so arrogant and cruel about this whole thing."

Ohara looked sideways at her friend, "LORD Sesshomaru is simply confident, as he should be. As for Inuyasha, he is lucky he is still alive if he did what he said he did."

Kagome turned to her, "Why are you even with him, Ohara?"

Ohara stared at the girl, "Have you met my lord? Look at him!" She turned back to raging battle, where Sesshomaru was forcing Inuyasha backwards with blow after blow, each causing the hanyou to step away in order to keep his balance, "He's so strong and proud, not to mention otherworldly gorgeous! Power simply rolls off of him. Lord Sesshomaru is perfect."

It was Kagome's turn to gawk at her friend, "Have you lost your mind? He's strong, I'll give you that, but Sesshomaru is heartless!"

Ohara scoffed, not bothering to look at her, "Just because he doesn't blatantly display every emotion he feels like Inuyasha, doesn't mean he doesn't have them. He just knows how to keep them in check and not let them affect his decisions."

"That he does…"

Ohara whipped around. She had been so distracted by the inuyokai battle that she had not noticed the approaching yokai behind her. However, the demoness did not look hostile. In fact, she was staring rather dreamily at the daiyokai in front of her. Ohara could not help but growl.

"Who are you?"

The demoness sighed, "I am Kagura, sorceress of the wind."

**Cliff Hanger. If you are wondering why I end on cliff hangers so much, there are two reasons: one, it adds mystery and makes you want to read the next chapter (and review maybe?) and two, they are just so fun to write!**


	14. Ohara vs Kagura

**Chapter 14! Yay! How will Ohara react to Kagura and her crush on Sesshomaru? Not positively, that's for sure! Dun dun dun…**

Sesshomaru froze at the sound of Ohara's growl. That scent…

"Naraku." Inuyasha muttered, stopping in his tracks as well. He looked over to where his humans and Ohara were standing, "It's Kagura."

Sesshomaru was at Ohara's side in a second, pointing Tokijin at the threat. Kagura's eyes narrowed.

"Who's this, Sesshomaru? Another demon underling? What's this one supposed to be?"

Ohara snarled again and drew herself up, "My name Ohara, and I am an inu-dragon, thank you very much."

Sesshomaru briefly looked down to the girl. She must have sensed Kagura's affiliation with his enemy, judging by her clipped tone. She was not usually one to be aggressive. Very perceptive of her. He turned back to the wind sorceress. "Kagura, your concern is with this Sesshomaru, not his female." He could not help but notice the small smirk that momentarily graced the mentioned girl's face as he called her his female.

Naraku's incarnation narrowed her red eyes at Ohara before shifting her gaze back to him. "You're right," she sighed, "Naraku has a message for you. He wants you to stop looking from him."

Without warning, what appeared to be a mass of random assembled demon body parts lurched from the woods, strait for Sesshomaru.

Ohara jumped back in surprise as the odd…thing, sprung for Sesshomaru, who blocked it with his already drawn sword. Despite the fact Tokijin bit deeply into it's flesh, the formless attacker managed to push him off some ways away from her. However, she did not get a change to analyze their battle further, as the wind demoness appeared to block her view.

"Who exactly are you and why did Sesshomaru call you 'his female'." Something about the way she talked got under Ohara skin. She narrowed her dragon eyes.

"Because _I am_. Lord Sesshomaru has dubbed it fit that he court me. Not that such matters would concern you."

Kagura turned her nose up, "Ha. Why would he choose a girl like you? You look about as powerful as his little human-Dance of Blades!" Kagura waved her fan, barley managing to slice the arrow that had been fired at her and direct it from her heart, "Why you-"

"What's the matter Kagura," Ohara asked, drawing another arrow, "I thought I was as powerful as a mere human in your eyes."

"Dance of Blades!"

Ohara ducked, rolling out of the way of the projectile wing gusts, discarding her bow in the process. Arrows would be useless against someone who could control the air. She would have to fight this by hand. Even if she was yet to discover most of her abilities, she had figured out one. She launched herself at the demoness's side.

"Dragon's Claw!" Ohara's eyes glowed momentarily as the claws on her hand extended, drawing deep wounds in the side of the sorceress's back.

"Ahh!" Kagura cried, "Die!" She swung her fan out again, sending gusts of sharp wind Ohara's way. She jumped back, avoiding all except the outmost blades, which sliced through her t-shirt and into her upper arm.

Ohara hissed, curling up into a tight ball, smearing blood on her jeans. The demoness laughed. Ohara narrowed her eyes, feeling the power rush through her as she growled. Moments later she was roaring as a dragon, diving forward and snapping at her enemy.

Surprised, Kagura could only avoid being captured by dragoness's jaws. Ohara pulled back, raising up as a cobra would. After a second's consideration of the wounded wind sorceress, she stuck out once again.

Unfortunately, the demoness was quicker than she looked, dodging the attack and sending one of her own in return.

Ohara was forced to leap backward, transforming back to her humanoid form as she did. She landed on her feet in a crouch as a cat would, thanks to her demonic sense of balance. Her and Kagura stopped, glaring at one another.

"Give up?" Ohara prompted.

"Not likely, you?"

"Never."

"Well than. Let's get this over with."

"Let's." With that Ohara pushed her yoki out, exploding into her inuyokai form and barking out a challenge.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Ohara shot to the side, escaping the deadly tornados that spun her way. Faster than lighting, she struck, now back to dragon, and grabbed Kagura by the back of the collar, shaking her like a rag doll.

Sesshomaru slashed out at the formless incarnation of Naraku, sending it flying several meters back. Quickly, he leveled Tokijin before himself.

"Dragon Strike!" Blue energy sprang from the sword, darting out and piercing Naraku's pile of discarded body parts, which promptly exploded.

The daiyokai stood up strait, sheathing his sword now that his battle was done. However, a loud snarl distracted him from his victory. He looked over to where he had left his female.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the unexpected sight before him. Ohara was growling like a rabid animal as she shifted from dragon to inuyokai, swinging the demoness she had by the collar in progressively larger arks.

A sharp rip sounded and the wind sorceress flew into the trees, separated from the top half of her kimono, which hung from Ohara exposed fangs. A moment later, Kagura emerged on her flying feather, holding up what was left of her clothing to cover herself.

"Don't think this is over, hybrid," She called out, flying back the way she had come, "I'll be back."

Ohara pulled herself back into her normal form, and smugly saluted the fleeing demoness. After a taking a second to watch her adversary leave, she twirled around to face the dog demon. "I saw that last yoki strike of yours! You are most amazing in combat **my** lord!"

Sesshomaru quickly recovered from his surprise, "Of course. This Sesshomaru has seen that you are a worthy opponent as well, despite your limited experience." He extended his hand out to her, which she took and stepped into his embrace as he formed his cloud of yoki under their feet. They paid no heed to the stares of their audience, who, for once, were as of yet to utter a word.

**Not really a cliff hanger, so I'll offer one. I think Sesshomaru was a little turned on by Ohara's little cat fight with Kagura, and he's feeling rather good about himself after that battle. We all know how direct he is normally, what will he do when his ego's been stroked? Read on to find out! Also, I want to know what YOU thought of Ohara vs. Kagura, and what you think should happen next. The best way is to review! The little box is right down there! VVV**


	15. Carried Away

**Okay, so now comes the scene AFTER the battle. What happens between Sesshomaru and Ohara now? Read to find out:**

"You are injured," Sesshomaru stated as he landed and placed Ohara lightly on the ground.

"Yeah," she muttered absentmindedly, "Where are Rin and the others?"

"Elsewhere," he pulled her closer, turning her so he could see her arm, "I will tend to this."

"What? How are you going to -oh!" Ohara gasped as she felt the inuyokai's tongue slide across her wound. The sensation sent shivers up her spine. "Lord Ses-Sesshomaru!" She squirmed a little, but he paid her no mind, continuing to lick her laceration until all blood had been cleared of the area.

He finally pulled away and looked at Ohara, a question in his eyes.

"I-uh um…" She said, her inquiry completely forgotten, so she made up a new one, "Uh, why are we here?"

Sesshomaru looked amused, though did not clearly show it, "Because no one else is." Ohara shivered again. His cold demeanor seemed rather good at doing that to her. He tipped his head, considering her, "The yellow tassel on the side."

"Excuse me?"

"On the left side of this Sesshomaru's armor, there is a yellow tassel. Pull it."

Hesitantly, Ohara ran her hand down the smooth armor under his empty sleeve. Somewhere around his hip her fingers met string. She pulled on it.

"Oh!" A yellow string coiled into her hand and Sesshomaru's armor fell to the ground. He pushed her back as he stepped from inside it, hushing her questions with a look. They stood like that for what must have been a full minute.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru hand snaked behind Ohara's head, pulling to him as he crushed his mouth onto hers. She stiffed at the unexpected move, but relaxed after a second, rapping her arms around his neck and stepping into his embrace. Sharp fangs nipped at her lower lip, causing her to gasp and allow him entrance to her mouth, which he took over greedily. Several seconds later, they slowly broke apart.

Ohara gasped for breath, as she had quite forgotten the need for air. She had never been kissed before, well certainly not like that. But her first kiss did not disappoint. Sesshomaru had succeeded in causing her head to spin and her heart to pound. In fact, had he not been holding her, she probability would have collapsed.

She barely managed to regain her normal breathing rate before her lips where once again captured. Soon, a rumble began to resound from Sesshomaru's chest. Confused, Ohara attempted to pull back, only succeeding in causing his growl to deepen.

Ohara was driven backwards by the inuyokai until her back was met with bark. Sesshomaru's hand trailed from the back of her head to her neck, where she felt sharp claws lightly close around her throat.

After what seemed like minutes, Sesshomaru released her mouth. However, fear rushed through Ohara as she felt a set of dangerous fangs drag along her jugular. He was pressed tightly against her, allowing her to feel every muscle as they twitched and vibrated with his growls.

"Ses-Sesshomaru…" Ohara whimpered.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! We found you!"

The dog demon slowly pulled himself from where he had Ohara plastered to a tree to glare at his servant. Jaken quickly assessed the situation and stepped back in fear. Ohara took the opportunity to untangle her clothing from the tree's bark, still shaking from the encounter.

What had come over her lord to make him act like that? He seemed normal now, but one could never really be sure.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?" the imp tried to look innocent as possible, flanked by the silent Rin, Kohaku and Ah-Un.  
"Set up camp. Now."

"Y-yes milord!" Jaken scurried to the two-headed dragon, attempting to gather everything required to create their nightly set up. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru grabbed Ohara around the waist, pulling her down onto him in their usual position. He had kind of become her personal mattress as of late.

Rin and Kohaku looked to one another. "We'll go gather food milord," Rin offered. The daiyokai gave a slight nod in confirmation. The two children hurried off. They were alone again.

"Why did you attempt to withdraw from this Sesshomaru?"

**So, there was some intense fluff. What do you think? How should Ohara react, because ideas are helpful. And REVIEW. I love reviews, they make my world go round and me giggle with glee every time I see a new one!**


	16. Make Up, Wake Up, and a Bath

Chapter 16, coming at you! Thank you for reviewing so quickly! It was awesome, and totally helped with my writer's block.

_"Why did you attempt to withdraw from this Sesshomaru?"_

The girl looked up at him incredulously, "Me? Sesshomaru-sama, you growled at me. Why were you growling at me?" He could detect the hurt in her voice. "What was I doing wrong? I've never kissed anyone before, and you really scared me."

Sesshomaru draw his eyebrows together. He had frightened her, and caused her to conclude she was displeasing him. An uncharacteristic twinge of gilt flashed through him. He had not considered she was only familiar with the ways of ningen, though he was somewhat pleased to hear she had never allowed another male to get as close to her.

"This Sesshomaru did not growl in displeasure, it was merely a show of satisfaction. It was not my intention to alarm you. Know that you have not given this Sesshomaru reason to growl at you in menace."

"Oh, well than, I apologize for not being cooperative. It was just a misunderstanding," she said sweetly, leaning against him and resting her head on his mokomoko. She felt even more pleasant without his armor on. Perhaps he should allow her to remove it more often…

There still was one thing that was on his mind, "Why did you engage in combat with the wind sorceress?"

Ohara gave a little laugh and bit her lower lip, looking away, "Um, well, you see…she kind of insulted my honor."

"How so?"

"She considered my power to be only equal to that of a human's, and I shot an arrow at her, so I kind of started it. Though, I must admit, it was kind of fun." She giggled lightly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru pressed his lips to her forehead. He felt her snuggle closer in response. "Sleep now. You must rest after your first real battle. My female has done well."

Ohara gave him a bright smile before closing her eyes and intertwining her fingers in his pelt.

Ohara woke at the sound of Sesshomaru's growl. It was dark out. She tried to sit up and see what the matter was, but felt his hand push her back into her laying position across his lap.

"What the hell is this, Sesshomaru? Took us forever to track you and now we find you with some girl sprawled out on you? Is that even the same one as yesterday?"

Sesshomaru snarled again, "Do not assume this Sesshomaru is betrays his female as you do, Inuyasha. It is a wonder that foolish miko still fallows you."

"Hey!"

"I thought you hated hybrids. You change your opinion because of some girl, Sesshomaru?"

Ohara gave a small yelp as she was dump onto the ground as Sesshomaru stood up. She rolled into a sitting position, glowering behind her long side bangs at loosing her comfortable position. Just on the outskirts of their camp stood Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others from their group. Sesshomaru was currently standing in front of her, glaring at them.

"My quarrel is against weak half-breeds such as yourself, not powerful hybrids."

"We came here to rescue you, Ohara!" Kagome called out, "We can bring you back to the present time. You can go to school again!"

Ohara turned her annoyed stare on the girl, "Do I look like I need rescuing?"

"Well, we need to at least talk, you know? Maybe just us and Sango or something?" She said desperately, "I know it's kind of late, but there is this hot spring just a little ways away from here. It's probably been ages since you had any modern cleaning products, it would be nice…"

Ohara considered it. It had been a while since she had some female company her own age. And she was sweaty from her battle earlier that day. She sighed in defeat.

"My lord, may I accept Kagome's offer?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye. After a moment of consideration, he gave a slight nod. She stood, brushing herself off and walked over to her friend.

"Come on then. I can smell the water from here."

"Ohara, can I ask you something?" Sango asked as the mononoke slid into the warm water.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How is Kohaku?"

"Kohaku?" Ohara looked at her, "He's fine, why do you ask?"

Sango sighed in relief, "He's my brother."

"Brother?" Ohara rolled her shoulders, "Miroku doesn't happen to be related to Rin does he?"

"No," Kagome said, "Why would you think that?"

"I just figured, you know, Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's half brother, Kagome and I are both from the future, Sango is Kohaku's sister…see the pattern?"

"I never really thought about that…" Kagome pondered, "It is strange, isn't it? But that's not the point." Ohara leaned away from the determined look the girl was giving her, "We came to talk about why are with that cold-hearted jerk! What happened to the girl I knew who turned down guys? You said you were waiting for the perfect man!"

Ohara raised her eyebrows, "Lord Sesshomaru IS perfect. I don't know where you're getting 'cold-hearted' from, because, if you hadn't noticed, he has taken in orphaned Rin and Kohaku. Besides, wasn't it YOU who had the two-timing boyfriend? Judging on what my lord said earlier, it's Inuyasha isn't it?"

"That-that's not the point!" Kagome stuttered, blushing as Sango giggled, "Why do you call him 'my lord' anyway?"

"Because he's a lord and it is his proper title."

"Hmm…" Sango said, "Well, it just seems like he's trying to control you. We're just worried. Did he even tell you why he likes you?"

The inu-dragon leaned back, allowing the water to wet the hair on her scalp before answering, "I'd gladly do anything my lord asks of me; and he did say actually. He has stated that he finds me of adequate power as well as appearance and mind to court. That, and a guy named Totosai said that my children will be whichever breed their sire is. After that, Lord Sesshomaru remarked I would bare strong 'pups', as he called them."

The two human girls gawked at her. "And you're okay with that?" Sango finally asked.

"Yep."

**Okay, stage set for chapter 17! Review, because reviews are the cure for writer's block. It is true. Plus, they make me happy.**


	17. The Low Life Lizard Demon

**Sooooooo, chapter 17: and into some more action. Ohara needs a little more excitement, you know? Because whenever Sesshomaru leaves her alone, for even a little bit, there is always trouble, always.**

"So you'll go back to the present era with me?" Kagome asked she dried her hair with a towel to prevent it from dripping on her school uniform.

"Perhaps," Ohara reluctantly agreed, "There are some things I would like to get from the our era. And school is kind of important, I guess I could attend a few classes." At least she had gotten through her friend and her new friend, the demon slayer's head that no matter what, she was with Sesshomaru, and liked him just the way he was. Not that they had anything on her, as they were with a two-timer and pervert, respectively.

They had just finished getting dressed and were preparing to return to the camp before Sesshomaru murdered Inuyasha. Kagome insisted that her half-demon could hold his own, but Ohara knew that the brothers had only fought before Sesshomaru had Tokijin, when Inuyasha had the advantage of the stronger sword. Now that they were pretty much matched…it was best they were kept separate.

Ohara was busy a thoroughly shaking out her hair to make it dry faster. She was sure Sesshomaru would not appreciate her getting his mokomoko wet, even if she was curious if it would smell like wet dog. She was not, however, too busy to notice the unfamiliar yoki approaching. In an instant, she had an arrow notched on her bow, which Sango had kindly returned to her, and pointed at the threat. A moment later, Kagome fallowed suit and Sango raised her hiraikotsu.

"My love, you have back for meeeee!" A somewhat humanoid looking green-scaled demon rushed from the trees. Kagome hesitated in firing her arrow; Ohara did not.

"Ahyeee!" The lizard yokai screamed, clutching at the arrow impeded in his thigh, "Why are you always so mean to meeee? I loooove you! Marry meeee!"

"You see, the problem with that, Gakuto," Ohara said coldly, notching another arrow, "is that I don't love YOU."

"But-but-" the demon pouted, "You're so PRETTY! Ever since I saw you in the foressssst, I had to have such a pretty human! Heeeey, you look different…"

Ohara fired her second arrow, this time hitting his foot and causing him to squeal shrilly. "I AM different, you annoying pest. Do you want a demonstration?" Ohara put her bow in the quiver on her back before approaching the lizard yokai.

About halfway there she changed from her quick, efficient steps to more slow, sultry ones; making sure to give a little extra swing to her hips. She bit her lower lip and gave Gakuto her best seductively coy look she could muster. His eyes widened as she slid her hand down her outer thigh and let out a nearly imperceptible moan. He leaned forward hopefully as she came closer, so close they were nearly touching…

"Dragon's Claw!"

The demon shrieked as Ohara lashed out with her elongated claws; green energy causing them to glow as she sliced over his chest. The girl then used both hands to shove him backwards so he landed on his bottom. Quickly, she retrieved her bow and readied an arrow, aiming it at his heart. She allowed her eyes to mist over until they where the greenish pearl color of her inuyokai form.

"Now listen here, baka. You are going to leave this area and leave me alone, got it? If you don't, I won't show you any more mercy. I may have only been able to fend you off in the past, but you should know that I am actually an inu-dragon hybrid. You've heard of those two breeds, right?" The demon nodded furiously, "Good. Then you'll know I am no longer to be trifled with. If you try what you have in the past, I can assure you, you will not live through it. You see, I have a suitor now, a _proper_ suitor. Have you ever heard of a Sesshomaru, Lord of the West?" Gakuto's eyes widened even more. Ohara smirked, "So you have. Excellent. Now run. Run as fast as you can before I send this arrow into your heart!"

"AHHHH!" The lizard yokai scrambled to his feet, franticly turning and stumbling off through the forest as rapidly as his three-toed feet and clubs' tail would allow.

Ohara lowered her bow. "Low life vermin," she muttered, turning back to her friends. She found they were still as she left them, arrow drawn and bone-weapon raised, staring at her in shock. She rotated further at the sound of a quiet 'hn.'

"Well done, this Sesshomaru found your little show to be quite entertaining."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Ohara gasped, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you released your first arrow," he replied causally, "This Sesshomaru debated on assisting, but judged you were capable of handling a lowly yokai on your own." His face was as stoic as ever, but Ohara could detect the amusement dancing in his eyes. She trotted over to him.

"You were correct, as always!" Ohara said, "Even as a human I was able to take him. Gakuto has been annoying me ever since I fell through that well."

Sesshomaru nodded, "You showed mercy, and spared his pitiful life."

Ohara twisted her arms around his, intertwining their fingers, "Only to make an example of him. Hopefully he'll warn the other yokai that attacked me not to come near. Next time I see him, I'll probably end his sorry existence."

Sesshomaru nodded again, "hn." Before she could react, he yanked her hand upward, sending her sprawling over his shoulder.

"Oohf!" She huffed. Ohara had been carried in this manner before, when Sesshomaru didn't think her speed would be acceptable. "Bye!" She called to her friends, who finally had the decency to lower their weapons and stare at the daiyokai carrying Ohara off into the woods in the opposite direction of where the lizard had run, "See you girls later!"

Hesitantly, they waved back.

**And there you go! What did I tell you? Apparently Inu-dragons are a magnet for trouble. But then again, what main character isn't Review, review, review! And, uh, that's it. (Not for the story obviously, plenty more of that coming!)**


	18. New Cloths

**Chapter 18 already, and it's a long one. In fact, it's kind of a two-for-one deal. How cool is that? That's inspiration for you. First part was kind of inspired by the fact that I considered how hard it would be to fight in jeans, and the second was how much easier it would be if she had something else on. So here you go, chapter 17:**

"Sesshomaru-sama, when are we going to be there?" Rin asked, not bothering to ask if they were there yet, as they were currently walking in the middle of forest.

"Soon Rin."

"Okay!" She settled into Ohara's mane, "Lord Sesshomaru said we'll be there soon Master Jaken!" She called back to the others from her position on Ohara's dragon form's back. Jaken and Kohaku waved back in acknowledgment. They were on Ah-Un; behind the two girls because the path they were traveling was too narrow to walk side by side.

A while ago, Sesshomaru started to enforce a rapid pace that quickly tired out the humans and even Jaken. Since Rin and Kohaku were no longer small enough to share a saddle with Jaken, Ohara had transformed to carry her. Her dragon form seemed more efficient and enduring than her humanoid form anyway. Jaken had already explain that, while inuyokai, especially Sesshomaru, rarely changed into their true form, dragons had a tendency to spend much of their time as such.

"We are there."

Ohara came up beside the dog demon were the path opened up, looking out onto the village before them.

"A human village milord?" Jaken asked, "What business have we here?"

"Ohara, take on your human semblance," he commanded. The dragon nodded, allowing Rin to slide from her back before obeying. Sesshomaru quickly looked her over, "Your attire is inappropriate for combat. This village supplies the clothing for several types of warriors. Demon slayer, I believe you are familiar with this village." Kohaku nodded, "Take my female into the village and assist her in finding fitting clothing."

"Yes my lord." The boy jumped from Ah-Un and trotted up beside Ohara, who was only a head taller than him, "I know just the shop." Ohara nodded and fallowed him, leaving her lord and the others to make themselves comfortable while they waited.

Kohaku lead Ohara to a shop in the middle of town. Sesshomaru had allowed his toxin to fade and her to revert to a human. People still stared at her though, as her clothing was odd for this era, even in this town. She spotted an assortment of samurai, ninjas, wondering travelers, mercenaries, and other such characters whom made their living in battle.

"Over here," Kohaku said, pulling her into the shop and over to one corner, "These are the legging the demon slayers use. They fit like your current pants, but have more stretch." Ohara nodded and began shifting through the pile, looking for an appropriately sized pair.

In the end, Ohara got the black leggings, a sleeveless green top with a white dragon design that hung about mid-thigh, and a matching loose-sleeved top and long skirt for travel. At a neighboring vendor, who specialized in projectile weaponry, she purchased some leather forearm protectors to shield her skin from her bowstring, replacement arrows, as well as some specialty ones that would assist in killing different types of yokai. She also got some throwing knives as well as the belt and boots used by ninjas to carry and conceal them. By the time they left the town, the sun was setting and Ohara felt like a walking weapons shop.

"Kohaku?" Ohara said, examining on of the many blades she had hidden on her person, "Are all these really necessary?"

He shrugged, "Most likely not. But it is always best to have a variety of weapons to choose from. Plus the throwing knives and arrows get lost easily when fighting."

"Oh," she said and replaced the dagger in her belt, "Hey, I've been wondering something, why don't you travel with your sister, Sango?"

The boy hung his head and looked away, "Naraku used to be able control me, and made me do some really bad stuff. I…can't risk hurting her again. I know it bothers her, so it's best if I just stay away. It's easier this way."

"I see," Ohara nodded. She figured she should drop the subject, it didn't look like he wanted to talk about it. They were back to the others anyway.

"Ohara!" Rin cried, running up to her, "Wow, you look so fierce! But in a pretty way!" the little girl tugged at her sleeve, beckoning her to lean over so she could whisper in her ear, "I think Lord Sesshomaru likes it too!"

Ohara's eyes widened at the girl's words and looked up to the daiyokai, who's eyes were wondering over her new attire, pausing every now and then to take in where the curves of the fabric highlighted her more womanly assists. Not that there was much to look at, in Ohara's opinion, she had not been blessed with an overly curvaceous body. At least she was not flat-chested.

"Hn." Sesshomaru finally said, "Well chosen apparel. Such should not limit your movements while serving their propose."

"Really?" Ohara grinned and gave a quick twirl so he could see all of her, "you like it?"

The dog demon nodded. After a moment's consideration, he added, "It also is of appropriate color and design." Ohara laughed.

"Jaken, watch Rin," Sesshomaru commanded, pulling Ohara up with him and giving her a look that clearly instructed her to fallow. She nodded and trotted behind her lord as he lead her into the forest, admiring his long, silvery hair from behind. It was as of he was wearing a clock made of the moonlight itself. They stepped into a small clearing and he turned to her.

"Come at me."

"What?" Ohara asked, confused.

"Attack this Sesshomaru."

"Um," she drew her bow and paused, "are you sure?"

He nodded, "This Sesshomaru will not harm you, and it will take more than arrows and small blades to harm an inuyokai of my strength." A look of annoyance crossed his face as she continued to hesitate. A low growl erupted from his chest.

"Okay then…" Ohara murmured, raising her bow and notching an arrow. After a deep breath, she let it loose. It sailed through the air, lightly ruffling Sesshomaru's hair as it passed over his shoulder to embed itself in the tree behind him. He snarled again.

"This Sesshomaru knows you have better aim then that."

Ohara bit her lower lip and tugged out another arrow. She flinched more than Sesshomaru when it stuck into his shoulder. He pulled it out.

"You are not trying hard enough." he remarked calmly as the wound disappeared.

"Well," She protested, "even if you heal right away, I'm not using you as target practice!"

His eyes narrowed, "Then perhaps this Sesshomaru should give you reason to fight."

Ohara barely had time to raise her arm guard to block his poison whip. Sesshomaru leaped into the air, whip flicked back and forth as he struck out at her again and again. She wildly swung her arms out, trying to fallow the path of the whip before it hit her.

_Wait_, she thought to herself, _I'm immune to his poison, it will only make me more powerful_. Ohara reached out,seizing the whip as it danced across her palm. Yet, when she grabbed hold of it, it disappeared. She leaped back to avoid the claws that came swinging her way. Ohara scampered to the middle of the clearing.

The girl gasped as Sesshomaru turned to face her, drawing his Tokijin and charging forward. Desperately, she clutched the inside of her boots, fingers closing around the handles of the daggers hidden there. She rolled out of the way of Sesshomaru's evil sword as slammed into the earth beside her. His next three strikes were blocked by swinging out her daggers so they redirected the sword's path. However, his fourth swing knocked both blades from her hands in one forceful blow, sending her flying backwards. He was on her in a second, weapon abandoned and claws at her throat.

"Why do you refuse to battle this Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"I am fighting!"

"Hn," Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly, pressing his lips to hers, "you have yet to attempt to strike this Sesshomaru. Now let us continue in our engagement." He captured her lips again, this time sucking the air from her lunges while his claws bit into her neck, neither allowing her to draw breath nor hold it.

Ohara instinctively reached to her belt, grabbing one of the throwing knives hidden there and lashed out with it, slicing his cheek. Sesshomaru jumped back in surprise, releasing her. The girl glared at him, panting. He wanted to fight her, fine. She would fight. But not with these ridiculous human weapons.

In an instant, she was a dragon, head darting forward to strike as she tried to capture the inuyokai with her jaws. He avoided her and reclaimed his sword, forcing her back with skillful swings. Before she was backed too far into the trees, she reverted and rolled under his next blow. She could feel the yoki building up inside of her, readying her for something. Sesshomaru spun around to face her and she released it.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Though he himself remained untouched, the area around him was in ruins, as everything within a six foot radius had been reduced to steaming sludge. Ohara looked down at her hands in amazement and gasped; her claws were gone!

**Dun dun dun….what do you think of Ohara's newest attack, and it's little side effect? You know what to do!**


	19. Side Effects

**Here comes chapter #19: continuing on for chapter 18, what exactly happened to Ohara? What will happen to her? We shall find out:**

"Lo-Lord Sesshomaru?" Ohara murmured, staring down at her clawless hands and shaking. He did not respond. "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to me? I feel really-kinda-" Her vision went black for a moment and she felt a strong arm catch her before she collapsed onto the ground. She tried to look up, but it was as if a silvery substance was flowing over her eyes. Why couldn't she see properly?

"Hush," she heard Sesshomaru's quite voice command her, "This Sesshomaru believes you have rapidly rid your body of toxin by releasing it from your hand. You are suffering the ill effects of such."

"My claws…"

"You are as a ningen."

She moaned, her head felt as if it were going to explode. Blood rushed through her ears. She could barely hear Sesshomaru's voice over the roaring. And her veins, they burned. It was as if they were dry, devoid and missing something, as if just her blood was inadequate to satisfy them. The feeling was rapidly growing stronger.

"My lord, it hurts!" she cried. Ohara fell back on him and began hyperventilating. Her stomach was clenching and unclenching, making her want to rip it out. Tears streamed down her face. Some where caught by her lips and directed onto her tongue. They tasted salty and…metallic? She was crying blood.

What was wrong with her? Her lungs were refusing to work properly and her throat burned. Her heart pumped rapidly, trying to supply her thirsting veins with something it didn't have. She wanted something, needed something. It was more important to her now than the air her lungs so desperately craved. But what was it?

Though she could no longer see or hear him, she felt her lord's presence, holding her to himself. His hand grabbed her own.

That was it! She could feel it in his aura! Ohara grasped at his hand with both of hers, squeezing until she felt his claws dig into her. Somehow, he knew what she wanted and supplied, allowing his poison to seep into her.

A cold sensation began to pass through her hand, soothing the burning in her as it went. Slowly, almost too slow to be tolerated, it spread through her, finally reaching her heart. Ohara's shutters stilled, her breathing slowed, and her pain ebbed away. Too exhausted to keep squeezing, Ohara released Sesshomaru's hand and leaned against his armored side. Real, pure tears began to make their way down her cheeks. Her lord leaned over her and licked them away, clearing her face.

"P-please," she breathed out, "Never…ever…let…that happen to me…again. I beg of you…Lord Sesshomaru…I…just can't. Not…again…"

Ohara could not make out his response, only hear his voice. She felt a growl vibrate in his chest, which was strangely comforting. Lord Sesshomaru was protecting her…

Sesshomaru was about to reply to his female's request when a sound from the woods caught his attention. He looked out and narrowed his eyes, "reveal yourself."

An older human man stepped out from the trees, wearing the purple and black robes of a monk. Unfortunately, he recognized this particular ningen as the one who had attempted to return Rin to human civilization. Sesshomaru growled.

"Mononoke," the monk said, "Are you bewitching this girl as well?"

"Hn," he replied, pulling the unconscious Ohara closer, "such matters are none of your concern." Sesshomaru wished he was able to move Ohara without carrying her over his shoulder as she was not fit for such transportation. Curse that hanyou.

"She is a human and appears injured," the monk stepped forward. Sesshomaru snarled louder, warning him not to come any closer.

"This Sesshomaru's female is none of your concern," he growled again.

The monk stopped, "then, if she is of concern to _you_, allow me to help her. I am Monk Ungai. I am knowledgeable in healing."

Sesshomaru almost refused, but something in the back of his mind stopped him. It was him that forced Ohara into fight against him. It had been his intention to expose her to more battle and increase her experience against a strong opponent. Yet, the discovery of her ability was useless if it harmed her in such a way. Sesshomaru remembered the times his quest for power had put Rin in danger. He would not allow his female to suffer the ill effects of his miscalculations, even if it ment he would have to lower himself to accept the help of a ningen. Let it serve as a reminder that errors were unacceptable.

"This Sesshomaru will allow you to assist her."

"Thank you," the monk said, starting toward them again, "Now, let us move her from this place."

Sesshomaru glared at him and shifted Ohara in his grasp so he was able to wrap he arm around her back while holding under her knees. He stood, and turned in the direction of were the others had set up camp.

"Fallow."

**Now this is trouble. I wonder how Monk Ungai will react when he finds out Ohara isn't actually human? Perhaps it will be a chance for him to warm up to demons a bit.**


	20. Addicted

**Chapter 20 already? Wow, I can't believe it! And I wrote it! So, why did Ohara react to her new power to violently? Lets find out:**

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!" Rin cried, jumping up and running to her approaching lord before stopping, "What happened to Ohara my Lord? And who's-AH!" The little girl jumped behind Kohaku at the sight of Monk Ungai.

"Do not fear Rin, the monk will not harm you," Sesshomaru sent a poisonous glare back at the fallowing healer, "know that if he does, I will kill him."

Rin nodded and stepped from behind the confused boy, anxiety suddenly gone. Sesshomaru walked over to Ah-Un's saddle pad and gently laid Ohara on it. He then turned to Master Ungai.

"You may approach."

The monk swiftly made his way over to the unconscious girl and put his hand on her forehead. "She has a fever. It must be brought down."

"Jaken, fetch cool water from the stream."

"Yes milord." The imp scurried off as quickly as he could.

The monk continued to work, checking Ohara's pulse and breathing rate. "I will also need some herbs to create a medicine," He announced.

Sesshomaru did not take his eyes off the healer, "Rin, do you also wish to assist Ohara?"

Rin trotted over to them, "Yes milord, what can Rin do?"

"Collect the herbs the monk requires."

Master Ungai listed several common herbs. Rin gave a nod in conformation and ran off into the bushes to gather them.

"Yokai, I will need to know what happened to make her this way."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Very well. While this Sesshomaru was sparring with her, my female released the toxin in her body through her hands. She appeared to be in immense pain until she was poisoned again. She become as she is now."

"I see," the monk said, "and this toxin, was she influenced by it often?"

"Always."

"Hmmm," Master Ungai stared at the girl before him, deep in thought. Rin and Jaken returned, bringing water and herbs that the monk used to cool Ohara's head and boil a mixture which he poured down her throat. "It is possible that, because her body has accepted the poison's effects, that it developed a physical need for this substance. If she acquired this toxin, then her body should recover and she should wake soon."

"Hn."

Master Ungai watched the girl he had been treating stirred. A slight sound came from the were the powerful yokai that had been with her rested against a tree. Lord Sesshomaru, the little girl had called him. He too had no doubt noticed the older girl's slight movement. The monk leaned over her. Strange green markings were appearing on her skin. What was the meaning of this?

The girl's eyes flew open. Ungai barely had time to register their brilliant golden coloring before she was up, clinging to the now standing demon lord. Her speed was well beyond that of a normal human.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked the yokai, echoing the monk's own thoughts, "my lord, who is this man?"

"Hush Ohara," the yokai commanded softly, "he had been brought here to assist in your recovery, now return to him so he may determine the cause of your ailment."

The girl clutched the demon's empty sleeve tighter, "my lord-"

"Now."

The girl sighed and walked back to the makeshift mat, making sure to keep the monk at a good distance. She approached him from the opposite side of the mat. He then reached for her hand, which she immediately jerked away. He looked to Lord Sesshomaru, who was sitting once again. "She distrusts human men?"

The yokai nodded once, "Hn. They have given her good reason." He shot the girl a meaningful glance. She turned her head and offered her hand to the monk, who accepted it.

"Hello," he said in a soft voice, trying not to frighten the girl, "I am Master Ungai. What is your name?"

"Ohara."

"Well then, Ohara, Lord Sesshomaru said you excreted a toxin you had received through your hand, it this correct?"

The girl momentary glanced to the demon, "My lord would know better of that then I."

"I see," Ungai turned her hand over to examine it, "The skin of your palm seems unaffected. However, can you explain the markings on your face?"

The girl nodded, finally turning to look at the monk, "The scales are dragon and the teardrop is inuyokai."

"What?" Master Ungai furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would a human have demon markings?"

"Human?" Ohara gave a light smile, "Monk, you may not have sensed my aura, as I am still weak, but I am a mononoke. A spell simply binds my yoki, making me appear human. I am as I am now because, while I myself am immune to Lord Sesshomaru's poison, the curse is not."

The monk stared at her for a while, trying to comprehend the girl's words. He had never heard of such a thing happening. Then again, he had never met a demon he could not vanquish until he had come across the Lord Sesshomaru.  
"I suppose that would explain why you were under the effects of a poison so often, as your lord said. I believe your body has come to accept and depend on his influence to the point where you cannot stand to be without it."

"You mean I've become addicted to Lord Sesshomaru's poison."

"Yes, as long as you are not without it, you should not experience such symptoms again," the monk concluded, "However, I also believe that one day, though perhaps not soon, you will build up enough toxin in your system to overcome your curse completely. You will no longer depend on your lord."

"Really?" Ohara turned to Lord Sesshomaru, who looked rather thoughtful at the suggestion.

"Is that all?"

"I will be on my way," Master Ungai stood, "Yet, I do have one question for the young human girl."

"Me?" Rin asked, "What is it?"

"Why do you continue to keep the company of a demon?"

Rin smiled, "Oh, that's easy! Because Lord Sesshomaru is nice and kind and strong and powerful and no matter what happens to Rin, he always comes to rescue me. I want to stay by his side for ever and ever!"

"I see," the monk turned to the demon lord, "Thank you for allowing me to assist your female."

"Hn."

Master Ungai bowed and walked into the woods. _What a strange group_, he thought, _perhaps it is for the better the little girl stays with that yokai. At least she is happy._

**So, apparently, because Master Ungai is not telepathic like the rest of the crew, so they have to communicate through nods. Lots of nodding going on I guess. Oh well, of all the English words, why is it I cannot find a good synonym for 'nod'? If you guys can think of any, tell me. And review, because it helps me write! Thanks!**


	21. Ohara Interrogates Samurai

**Okay, so first off, I'm really, really, really sorry I didn't update yesterday. *bows head in shame* I had horrible writers block and couldn't figure out what to do! But I figured it out, and it should take several chapters, so no worries. However, if you come up with any ideas about this story, feel free to tell me, because, honestly, sometimes I need all the help I can get. And I write to please. So, without further adue (don't know how to spell that word, but oh well), chapter 21:**

"Look! What's that up on the hill?" A village girl called to her companions in the field.

"It looks like some sort of noble, and a ninja or demon slayer. But I can't tell what that other thing is. A giant horse?"

"NO! Look! It had two heads! It's a dragon! Run!"

Ohara giggled to herself. Those humans where afraid of Ah-Un? It was rather pitiful of them. It was the 'some sort of noble' they should be afraid of. Sometimes mortals could be so ignorant.

Sesshomaru stopped, yet did not bother to look back as the girl and dragon fallowed suit, "Ohara, those ningen mortals have been attacked by a demon with a shard of the Shikon jewel. Do not allow them to leave."

Ohara made a slight sound in conformation and turned to the fleeing villagers in the rice field below them. Dragon? She'd show them a dragon they should really fear. With a roar, she transformed, leap over the human's heads, and landed gracefully with all four of their collars trapped in her jaws. She flowed back up the hill to were she had started and dropped the humans before changing back to her previous form.

"Bow, humans," Ohara ordered, quite liking the sound of the command in her voice, "This is the powerful Lord Sesshomaru. He desires to know of the yokai that has attacked this village. Answer truthfully, and your life may be spared." Yes, this whole terrible mononoke thing was quite fun. Plus, the humans looked about ready to spill all they knew.

"Stop!" A voice demanded. The sound of hoof beats echoed through the small valley village. A troop of men approached, they appeared to be samurai warriors. Their horses were unable to climb the steep embankment to reach Sesshomaru's traveling party, yet, that did not stop the leader from yelling up at them though. "Do not answer these demons! They will do you no better then the one plaguing these lands!"

The captured humans closed their mouths, considering this. Ohara growled. She had been on a role. "Hey! You mortals! Just who do you think you are, comparing the presence of this company to that of a lowly yokai?"

"This is the cavalry of Lord Shinichi, lord of these lands," the man called up, gesturing to a branch of the troops, whom took off at a gallop down a path which lead ahead of the group, cutting them off. The man turned back to them, "You have the honor of speaking to his commander and most trusted advisor, Yoto. So, I suggest you watch your tongue."

Ohara was about to respond, glad that they had left Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken in a safe area when Sesshomaru stopped her with a quiet command.

"Ohara, these men know more information then the presents. Shift your interrogation to them."

The Inu-dragon gave him a happy smile and a ever-cheerful "Yes my Lord!" before turning back to the humans she had captured. "Off with you then! Your presence is no longer needed." The mortals did not need to be told twice. They immediately slid down the embankment and ran into their huts, peeking out of the windows to observe. Ohara refocused on the troops. "Now, YOU shall be the ones to state your knowledge of the Yokai that is around these parts."

"Why should we answer to a demonic whore?"

The man who had spoken was off his horse in an instant, being instead suspended by Sesshomaru's claws. The demon growled as his eyes turned a dangerous red. "You shall not insult this Sesshomaru's female, in that way or any other. How dare a mere human use such language in affiliation to my virtuous Ohara, when you yourself bear the scent of no less than five dishonorable ningen women."

The man kicked out to no avail, giving a cry of terror. Sesshomaru responded with his own, disgusted sound, and tossed him aside. The human did not move from where he had landed, several feet away. Ohara suspected that the demon had broken his neck. Never the less, she slid down the hill's side, joining her lord in the cavalry's company.

"You are all fools. Now, I asked a question. Tell."

Ohara slipped into the cool water of the spring, humming to herself. She felt extremely content, almost to the point of bursting. Sesshomaru had just left in search of the demon that the samurai had spoken of, a dragon like herself incidentally. But that was not why she was so happy. What had her such a state of joy was what he had said before he had left. She grinned just thinking of it.

Sesshomaru and her had returned to Rin and the others. There, he told Ohara to stay and made to depart. Yet, just before he did, he turned and spoke to Ohara, four simple words of praise, "You have done well."

The girl made a little sound of delight. It was so unlike him to say anything at all, usually choosing to simply nod his approval. But this time, he had taken the time to look her in the eye and praise her. It was moments such as these, that being with someone who only said what they truly meant was so wonderful. Ohara settled deeper into the water and let out a draconic coo. Dragon yokai did like the water after all. All was so peaceful, she doubted I anything could disturb her now, even Jaken.

Without a warning of any kind, something strong seized her face from behind, forcing a rough substance under her sensitive nose. Ohara felt her body respond, expanding, growing scales. Was she…shifting?

**And…Cliffhanger. Yep, had to leave you with that. Hopefully, I shall update tomorrow. Reviews always help, because they make me want to write. They are refills for my creativity. Thank you all for reading!**


	22. Captured

**And we have chapter 22: What was with the end of chapter 21 you say? Well, a cliffhanger, I told you that. So onto the next part to find out why:**

Ohara awoke with a roar, rage immediately rushing through her. How dare anyone interfere with her bathing? She was going to find that peeping tom and rip him to shreds. But first, she had to figure out were she was, because it certainly was not a forest.

There were rough, rock walls on three sides of her. The fourth was blocked by metal bars, outside of which appeared to a lavish garden. Was someone trying to hold her prisoner in a palace? If so, they were doing a terrible job, as she was aware she could bite through metal. She had once done so to Sesshomaru's shoulder armor during one of the training/sparring matches he insisted on. The bars of her prison were not much thicker than that. She rushed forward and bit down on the nearest one.

Yet, it did not give. In fact, as the dragoness pulled back to look at her work, she saw she had not even managed to scratch the surface. With a little growl, she tried again, only to receive the same results.

"You will not be able to break those, if that's what you are trying to do," a voice come from just outside her prison, to the right. Ohara repositioned herself to look out and saw a young boy, about fourteen or so, sitting cross-legged with a sword on his lap. "The other dragon did that too for a while, until they tamed him."

Ohara snorted at this. If they though they were going to tame her, they had another thing coming. The boy gave a slight smile before continuing, "But then again, he did get out. Actually, that was while he was swimming in the pond, so no, he didn't break out of there."

The dragoness stuck her snout out to get a better look at the boy. He seemed rather lanky with brown hair and stunning green eyes. He smiled up at her. "I'm supposed to be guarding you, but it's more like feeding you when you get hungry. My name is Daisuke. They decided to call you Midori."

Ohara huffed. They decided to name a green dragon 'green'; creative. She hoped Daisuke would prove true to his namesake and be a 'big help'.  
Although, he was human, so he would probably just fallow whoever this castle belonged to. At least he seemed to like talking to her, even though she was having difficulty transforming back into her normal form and could not speak back.

"You seem really friendly for a dragon. The other one just ignored me. He even took a few snaps at me a couple of times. But you seem like you'd just let me come up an pat you."

Ohara abruptly pulled her snout into the cage. The boy just laughed. "I guess not right away then. Ah well. Maybe we can become friends." Suddenly, he stood up, "Quick, look good. The lord of the castle approaches."

The dragon looked up to see a entourage of nobles and servants surrounding one particularly well dressed man. He features were handsome; strait nose and coal black eyes which matched the black hair that hung in a loose pony tail. Yet, his smug smirk gave Ohara an immediate disliking for him. "Welcome to my home, Dragoness Midori. I am your new lord, Lord Shinichi."

Ohara gave an annoyed snort. She refused to be ruled over by anyone other than Lord Sesshomaru. For such a pitiful human to suggest such an idea was nonsense. The ningen lord gave a haughty laugh, "So you are still loyal to other mononoke you were traveling with? Yoto told me everything. Let me assure you, they have been dealt with and will not be coming to your rescue."

Ohara raised herself up. What a blatant lie. Did they really expect her to believe mere mortals had attacked Sesshomaru and lived to tell the tale? She would not be insulted in such a way. She flowed forward in her graceful dragon-like manner to bring her face close to that of her so called 'lord'. The dragoness's eyes misted over as she called her yoki to her mouth. She had learned this particular trick by observing Ah-Un. It had quickly turned into one of her favorites.

"Get down my lord!"

Lord Shinichi had only a split second to fling himself to the ground before lighting exploded from Ohara's jaws, just missing him. Reacting to her attack, what appeared to be a priest flung a piece of paper at her. Ohara reared back, shaking her head to rid herself of the sacred sutra burned into her. Finally, she used her paw to scrape the foul symbol from her forehead and glared at the offending humans. The ningen lord had just managed to get to his feet.

"Master Hiroto! Punish the yokai!" he cried to the priest.

"I am sorry, my Lord Shinichi," the priest apologized solemnly, "it seems as if it is immune to my sutras. The one I have just used should have severely injured the dragon this young, if not killed it. But she just pulled it from her face."

Lord Shinichi turned back to the angered dragon he had captured. The yokai let out a menacing growl. If she was able to transform, she would have given him quite the mouthful of backtalk. After all, he had dared to take powerful inuyokai lord Sesshomaru's female. She couldn't wait for the chance to get out and gut him. No human talked to her like that and lived.

"So she's a powerful one is she? Rebellious too. Well then, Daisuke, what is your impression of the dragoness?"

"Um," the boy bowed respectfully, "Well my lord, she seemed kind of friendly when I was talking to her. But she did try to break the bars when she woke up."

"I see. Then you will be responsible for training this one. I won't be having Master Hiroto injured by an unruly dragon. You, on the other hand, are dispensable."

"Yes sir."

The nobles then left the way they had come, though admittedly looking slightly ruffled from their encounter with Ohara's lightning. Once they had disappeared, Daisuke glanced up worriedly to the dragon, "Your not going to eat me, are you Midori?"

Ohara considered him for a second before shaking her head slightly. She had taken a liking to the boy. That, and his master had just thrown him to the wolves as it were. It wasn't his fault that he was made to do this, so it was that human lord's blood she was out for, not his.

Daisuke let out a relived breath, "Thanks. At least you won't have to deal with Master Hiroto. He's awful. He flings those sutras at every mononoke he sees, even if it's not doing anything. Lord Shinichi said you were with other yokai before?"

Ohara nodded.

"I see. You must miss them."

The dragoness let out a sad coo in response.

"And your never going to get the see them again."

Ohara tossed her head at the ridiculous idea.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke looked at her skeptically, "You think his lordship lied?"

Ohara nodded in conformation before settling down for the night. Sesshomaru would come for her soon enough.

**Oh dear. No Lord Sesshomaru is this one I'm afraid. Makes me sad. I'm sure it made Ohara sad too. But, rest assured, this chapter has paved the way for the next. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you!**


	23. A Miscommunication

**Chapter 23: featuring three different POV's in four sections, (Ohara, Sesshomaru, Daisuke, Sessomaru, respectively). So what will happen next, now that Ohara is captured? What will happen to Daisuke? Will Sesshomaru come? Let is find out:**

"So, can you fly?"

Ohara shook her head. Daisuke's hopeful face fell and he leaned back on her. So far, he was the only one she had allowed in her prison cell without trying to bite their head off. It had been three days since her capture and still no Sesshomaru. They sat in silence for a minute

"Hey, Midori?"

The dragoness glanced over to him to show she was listening.

"When you get out of here, will you take me with you? I'll even serve you and everything. I would be an honor, and better than here."

Ohara nodded. He had told her that he too was being held here against his will and forced to serve. He had been kind to her, and a friend. It would be easy for her to take him with her. After all, he had no were else to go.

"Thanks!" He through his arms around her neck, "I know we'll get out! Somehow, together."

She pressed her nose to his forehead. How she wanted to tell him they would. She really, really, really, wanted to tell him that there was hope. Her lord would come, she knew it. Alas, she could not utter words, only draconic sounds, and a roar or a growl could only say so much. Yet, if she could speak, she would say-

_'Lord Sesshomaru will come for me,'_ a musical voice sang. It's sweet sound was like water running in a stream.

Ohara pulled back and Daisuke's eyes widened. He looked up at her, "was that you?" Hesitantly, she nodded. They were her words after all, who else could have spoken them? He swallowed, "Who-whose Lord Sesshomaru?" Ohara placed her nose on his forehead again, attempting to mimic the flow of yoki that produced the voice.

_'My true Lord. He is a powerful dog demon who will burn this place to the ground searching for me.'_ Her voice was not in the air, but could be heard, as if it existed on some other plain of reality. Daisuke gasped.

"How do you know this? And why didn't you talk to me before?"

_'I am his female. Although I am currently stuck in my dragon form, usually I have a somewhat human semblance. I have not communicated in this form before, there was no need.'_

"Really? I thought you would have figured it out before. Even young dragons are old by our standards, Midori."

The dragoness cocked her head slightly, but did not break contact with the boy,_ 'I may be a dragon, but I am actually seventeen years of age. And I have only been able to become a dragon for several weeks now. Before, I thought I was human.'_

"What happened then? To make you a dragon I mean?"

_'Lord Sesshomaru. He can break the curse that binds my yoki with his poison.'_

Daisuke shook his head in disbelief, "and you said he coming to get you? How will you know when he is here?"

A thunderous crash sounded from the main courtyard. A cloud of dust rose above the wall dividing the gardens and powerful demonic aura descended over the palace.

_'I believe that is him.'_

Sesshomaru sliced downward, yet again narrowly missing his opponent. The dragon lunged at him, deadly claws slashing out, forcing him to move to avoid them. Were he not so distracted, he would have finished the creature by now. Not only has his first quest for the shard-baring demon been unsuccessful, but he had returned to his companions to find his female missing without a trace. Since then, he had been battling this dragon while attempting to search for her.

Eventually the dragon had lead him here. Fighting in a castle would not have mattered to the inuyokai, had his female's scent not been present. He needed to stop this foolishness with the dragon and find Ohara. He could smell the distress laced in her usual fragrance.

"Dragon Strike."

Blue energy bolts erupted from behind the wall, causing more dust to fly into the air.

_'That's his dra-'_ The dragoness Midori broke contact with Daisuke, effectively silencing the voice in his head. She glided back and forth across the cage, her grace making her appear weightless. He, however, knew she was far from it.

"Midori! Please! Your going to crush me!"

_'He's here!'_ he heard as she brushed against him,_ 'my lord!'_ she turned and managed to leap past him again without knocking him over, _'he came!'_

Then, without warning, the dragoness suddenly grabbed his collar, pulling him back as a massive weight crashed into the side of the cage, crushing the stone. Midori did not hesitate as she skipped through the hole, the back of Daisuke's shirt still in her jaws. He managed to catch a glimpse of what had freed them as they passed over it.

"That's Tatasu! The other dragon!"

Midori, however, was too busy to notice. After dropping him several meters away from the devastation, she bounded over to a silver-haired daiyokai, whom she promptly rubbed against as a cat would.

"Ohara," the yokai stated.

The dragoness let out an affectionate coo.

"Change to your normal form."

Midori made a sad sort of moan.

"I see. We will deal with this later."

Midori nodded and came back to Daisuke, who was watching the demon approach the fallen dragon. Midori pressed her shoulder to his.

_'Is my lord not amazing?'_

"He looks so…emotionless."

The dragoness pulled back and closed her eyes, an airy tinkling sound accompanying the low hum that was emitted from her slightly open mouth. After a second, he realized she was laughing. The inuyokai briefly glanced their way then turned back to the dragon before him. Daisuke surmised she didn't need to touch him for him to hear her laughter. She touched her nose to the top of his head.

_'You'll get used to that. After a while, you can read him better.'_

"Dragon," The demon's voice rang out, drawing their attention, "Tell this Sesshomaru how you have come across the jewel shard."

The dragon roared.

"Midori," Daisuke said, "Maybe Tatasu, the other dragon, can only talk like you can."

_'Yes,'_ the dragoness mused,_ 'I must inform Lord Sesshomaru then.'_

She once again leapt over to the yokai lord, pressing her nose to his forehead as she did to Daisuke. The dragoness closed her eyes for a second, before abruptly jumping back.

Ohara pulled away from her lord. When she had attempted to speak with him, what had felt like an electric current had run through her, shocking her nose. Shaking her head, she tried again. This time the shock was harder.

"Female, what are you attempting to accomplish with this foolishness?"

Sesshomaru glared at his female, who was looking quite puzzled. She had just sent a small wave of yoki at him, which his own demonic aura had repulsed and responded to, then attempted to do so again.

There was a roar, and they both looked up to see the shard-bearing dragon rise up. Before either could do anything, it leapt into the sky, flying off into the clouds.

"Midori! Come here!" It was the human boy Ohara had been standing by. She bounded over to him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

How dare a human order about HIS female. And how dare she respond in such a manner, like a puppy returning to its master. The Ohara he knew would not behave as such. She was not herself. She must be under a spell, such as that ningen miko had over the half-breed. Therefore, the human must be eliminated.

Sesshomaru rushed forward, Tokijin drawn, intent on killing the nuisance. Although Ohara had the head start, a dragon yet to learn to fly was little match for the daiyokai. He overtook her just as they reached the boy. Sesshomaru raised his evil sword and swung down-

-only to hit scales. Tokijin bit into Ohara's right foreleg as she blocked his blow. Within the second, she had herself wrapped around the boy protectively, and her nose pressed to his cheek.

"Wait!" The boy yelled, interrupting Sesshomaru's consideration of how to best take his head off him without harming his female, "Midori says to listen to her!"

The demon hesitated. Who was this Midori?

"Ohara! Ohara, I mean!" the boy said, "I-I'm her servant!"

Sesshomaru scowled at him, "How is this Sesshomaru to know the truth of your words?" He raised his sword again.

"NO! Lord Sesshomaru!" The human cried, "You are Lord of the West."

"Anyone would know that."

"And-and" both the boy and dragoness seemed a little desperate, "Rin! You brought her back to life! Please, Midor-Ohara says I am to be to her as Master Jaken is to you!"

Sesshomaru lowered Tokijin, "And how would you know this?"

"She told me. She was trying to talk to you too, but couldn't. She says you shocked her with your yoki. She wanted to tell you the dragon may only be able to communicate through touch like her."

"Why did you call this Sesshomaru's female to you then?"

"To suggest I could translate if you were unable to hear her!" The boy looked down to the dragoness's foreleg, "Please! Let me at least bandage her! She's bleeding!"

With a sigh, the daiyokai replaced his sword in his belt. He glared down at the both of them. "Do as you wish."

**Ohhh. That was cold, Sesshomaru. Not good. And after he hurt Ohara too! I wonder why she's stuck as a dragon? Review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Kaede's Village

**Lots of dialogue. In fact, most of the chapter is talking. I guess Ohara is feeling rather chatty. Understandable. So I present, chapter 24:**

Left, right…hop. Left, right…hop. Left, right…hop. Ohara hung her head as she tried to keep up with the daiyokai in her three-legged state. Left, right,…hop. Now she saw why he didn't transform to his true state more often; walking was not only difficult, but horribly humiliating. She felt a tingling under her eyes. Could dragons cry?

"Ohara," Daisuke whispered, careful not upset their lord by being to loud, "What's wrong?"

One of the dragoness's long whiskers curled around his hand, but she did not look at him, instead concentrating on the road and keeping her dilapidated rhythm. Left, right…hop._ 'Lord Sesshomaru is angry with me.'_

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry."

_'It's not your fault.'_

"It's-"

_'Shut up. It's mine.'_

Daisuke looked down. They continued in silence for a minute.

_'I'd forgotten how hard the ground is at night.'_

Her supposed servant glanced up, "What did you sleep on before?"

_'Lord Sesshomaru.'_

"Oh."

_'I wish I could talk to him.'_

"I'll translate if you want."

Ohara gave a humorless laugh,_ 'I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I don't think a simple 'I'm sorry' would cut it, and he probably wouldn't appreciate you giving him that sort of attention.'_

Daisuke blushed. Although he had been more than helpful with her current condition, Ohara still looked upon the human as more of a friend then servant. He was also the only one she could talk to while a dragon, as neither Sesshomaru or Jaken could hear her, and Rin and Kohaku could only make out her laughter in their heads. Not that she had had much to laugh about. Her Lord had barley spoken two words to her in the past two days they had been traveling.

"What did you even do wrong?"

_'I defied him. I let myself get captured. I am too weak to revert back.'_

"It's not your fault. They did something to you."

_'Should that matter? Ever since I got here, I've been trying to prove I am not weak. But it seems that every human, demon, and otherwise is determined to take me down. Why me?'_

"I don't know."

Ohara suddenly looked up.

"What is it?"

_'I recognize this place…'_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's voice rang out from atop Ah-Un, "Isn't this the village Inuyasha always comes to?"

"Hn."

"What the hell are you doing here ass-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshomaru fist. The rest of the hanyou's group came running up.

"Ohara!" Kagome cried, rushing up the dragon, "What happened? Who are you? What happened to her?"

Daisuke was about to answer when Sesshomaru cut him off.

"It was is Sesshomaru's Tokijin that has bitten her."

Sango gasped, "You attacked her."

"It was not Ohara that my sword was raised against."

"What?" The miko looked up from were she was kneeling, "who then?"

"Me," Daisuke said, "He was after me. I am Ohara's attendant. It was in protecting me that she was injured."

"So you beat up your own female Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha wiped the blood from his lip, "And here you were criticizing me."

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled, "Sesshomaru, her aura feels off. Do you have any idea why that is?"

"Hn."

"It's probably because she can't transform," Daisuke supplied, "The people who held us captive did something to her. Do you have any idea how to cure her?"

Kagome shook her head, "Miroku?"

"I would have to examine her further-" the monk stopped at the murderous look Sesshomaru was giving him, "OR Lady Kaede may know."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha was up again, "Like that asshole would go in a human village! Hey, were are they?"

Shippo pulled on one of his ears, "In the village."

Ohara hobbled as quickly as she could, tying not slow down her lord or the monk leading them to a hut on the outskirts of the village. A stout old woman appeared in the doorway.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said in a knowing voice, "To what do I owe this honor? I-huh? Oh…" She gasped as Ohara limped from behind her lord, exposing her injured leg. Daisuke fallowed quickly behind. "I see. Come inside my dear. My, you are certainly a pretty dragon."

Ohara nodded her thanks and made her way inside the hut, taking up most of it with her long body. The priestess immediately began to unwrap the bandaging around her leg.

"Who are ye?" She asked Daisuke.

"Her servant, Daisuke. I also serve as her voice when she is a dragon, as I can hear her voice. "

The old miko nodded, "Then you are not needed. Ye can hear her because you are in possession of spiritual powers. I will explain later, but for now, allow us some female time." Ohara closed her eyes in agreement and he left.

"Now, elegant dragoness," The priestess turned to her, "what is your name?" She held up her hand. The dragoness tentatively placed her nose on her palm.

_'My name is Ohara. What is your's, Miko?'_

"I am the priestess Kaede," she replied while pulling the last of Daisuke's bandages away from her leg, "Tell me, Dragoness Ohara, how did ye get such a wound?" The edges of the laceration were crusted with dried blood and the skin around it had turned black.

_'I received it from Lord Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin while defending Daisuke.'_

"I see," Lady Kaede mused, "Then it will be slow healing, as I can not purify the sword's evil aura without harming you."

_'I am aware of this. However, I do not think my lord had brought me here because of my leg. I am unable to transform into my normal self, or that of a dog.'_

"A dog you say?"

Ohara inclined her head,_ 'Indeed. I am also Inuyokai. That is why Lord Sesshomaru has chosen to court me.'_

"Ah," the priestess smiled, "then that is why he has brought ye here. I would not expect him to seek my help for any other. He is proud, that Sesshomaru. He must truly care for ye."

_'You believe so? I only wish I did not cause him so much trouble. My Lord is constantly needing to save me.'_ For some reason, Ohara felt comfortable telling the human stranger this. Perhaps it was because she was a miko.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, child," The old woman consoled, "Most dragons do not make it past their first twenty years of age. Even less make it through their first century. A dragon's power is well sought-after, by human and demon alike. Ye are lucky to have Lord Sesshomaru to care for you."

_'If only he was not angry with me.'_

"Ah, I do not think it is ye who he is angry with." She turned to the fire burning in the middle of the room, "There is a tree who's bark is said to force a dragon to reveal it's true form. I believe ye must have been exposed to it, However, I know a remedy. Ye will be back to normal soon. But your arm will be wounded for some time longer."

Ohara pressed her nose to Lady Kaede's back while she worked, _'I shall manage. Thank you.'_

Two hours later, Ohara pranced from Kaede's hut. The people waiting outside jumped to their feet. Sesshomaru rose from were he had been in a glaring contest with Inuyasha. Daisuke, Kohaku and Rin ran up to the girl.

"Ohara!" The boy greeted her in disbelief, "Is that really you?"

"Yes!" She laughed, swinging her good arm out as she twirled for him to see, "I'm normal again! I can speak aloud!"

"Ohara!" Rin hugged her waist, "I'm so glad your okay!"

Kohaku nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Yes!" Jaken cried from Ah-Un, "We are all most pleased you are as you were before! But let's get a move on, Lord Sesshomaru is leaving!"

**So, I got all that sorted out. But not everything is okay. What will happen next now that Ohara is able to talk with her lord? Review!**


	25. Feisty

**Finally, I managed to write this chapter. Took me long enough to get here! So I won't waste time. Presenting, Chapter 25:**

"Ohara," Sesshomaru called, "Come."

It was dark out when the ever-expanding traveling party had just completed setting their camp for the night and gathering food for their dinner. Everyone watched as the girl rose from where she had been sitting and pondering what the old priestess had told her the day before.

Lady Kaede had told her what she had known of dragons and Sesshomaru. She has said the dragons were often the guardians of lakes and rivers. There were temples dedicated to these guardians and the guardians in turn, often protected the people villagers who tended the temple. Those who sought it frequently found great power.

Although she was unable to say much on the daiyokai, she had been able to tell her the circumstances of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's birth. The great dog demon, Inu no Taisho, left Sesshomaru's mother for Inuyasha's human mother. In the end, such a decision had lead to the great demon's death.

No wonder Sesshomaru was mad at her. Her leaping to a human's aid must have seemed as similar a betrayal. If only she'd known!

"Female," Sesshomaru's voice brought her from her ponderings, "Your human servant has informed this Sesshomaru of your desire to speak."

"Oh, yeah," Well then, she better make this a good apology. After all, she had given him reason to call her loyalty into question. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to press her lips to the demon marking on his cheek, ignoring the pain that spread through her injured arm. "I'm sorry."

Surprise flashed across his features before they returned to their usual stoic state. He looked out into the distance, "hn. Your apology is unnecessary."

"But-"

Sesshomaru pushed her from him. Ohara was about to protest when he took her right wrist and placed it on his armored chest. He then began pulling the bandages from her injured arm. "You are loyal to this Sesshomaru even after feeling the sting of my sword."

"It was just a misunderstanding. I should have not been so weak as to be captured in the first place."

"Hn," Sesshomaru brought her wrist up to examine her wound, "It would be foolish to expect more from one who has yet to experience their first year of demonic energy. You already have excelled beyond expectations." Ohara gasped as his tongue slid up the laceration, "Now, do not move if you want to this Sesshomaru to neutralize the Tokijin's influence."

A compliment from the great Lord Sesshomaru? Ohara swelled with pride. All the sweet nothings in the world could not amount to that. Who would want abundant meaningless praise over one sincere comment?

When he was done, Sesshomaru rewrapped Ohara arm. Then, without warning, he pulled her up to him, crushing her mouth with his. She easily surrendered to his kiss. Sharp fangs scraped across her lips as he spoke,

"My armor."

Ohara quickly found the tassel and pulled it. His armor fell to the ground as he drove her back to a tree. This was familiar. A low growl vibrated from his chest, yet, this time, Ohara did not attempt to pull away. This time, she knew better. It wasn't like she could stop him anyway. If there was one thing she knew about Sesshomaru, it was he would take what he wanted.

"Sesshomaru…" She breathed. His growl deepened. Ohara inhaled sharply as his hand trailed over her chest and down her side, grabbing her hip and pulling them closer to his own. He nipped a trail of kisses up her neck to her ear, whispering in it,

"This Sesshomaru can smell your fear," there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Ohara could swear she felt his lips pull into a smirk, "and arousal."

Her hands tightened around his kimono. "My lord-"

His kiss silenced her.

Something was burning inside her, and it was wanting out. It was an awful lot like her true form, but at the same time, different. Instincts…

Ohara felt her yoki flare. A growl escaped from her. She suddenly had the strength to push Sesshomaru off of her, though she did not brake their contact. His eyes opened and widened at her unexpected bold move. After a moment, they narrowed and he forced her back to the tree, pinning her arms against her chest with his heavy body. He snarled louder.

"Are you challenging this Sesshomaru's authority?"

Ohara bared her teeth, hardly believing her aggressive behavior. Had she lost her mind? Why couldn't she stop herself? Such brazen moves where so unlike her…

A sharp pain pierced the skin around her collarbone. Sesshomaru's golden eyes bored into hers, "play with fire, female, and sooner or later, your going to get burnt."

Ohara added a hiss to her growl, but was unable to move from his dominating touch.

…...

They made their way back to were the others were resting. Ohara had her arms wrapped around her lord's. He lead her over to their usual spot, where she settled on his lap and curled up in his pelt.

Sesshomaru had been correct in his assumption that his female would become more challenging with time. Already, her confidence had grown exponentially. He had managed to subdue her with relative ease, but he had the feeling by the time he was ready to truly claim her, the feisty female would prove to be more trying.

Then again, were was the triumph in claiming a demoness who would simply lye down and submit to him? Such a females were weak, and not worthy of his attentions. Yet, while intensely dedicated to him, Ohara was not going to be that easy. He was going to need all his skill to have his way with her.

And it would make his conquest all the more satisfying.

**See? Took me long enough. I hate it when Sesshomaru and Ohara aren't getting along, L. Yet, such is necessary, at least in my opinion. But that's not what this note is for. This note is to (as always) beg you for reviews. I love them, what can I say? And feedback is really helpful! Thanks!**


	26. Show Off

**And here is chapter 26: (p.s. Minor offensive language. Just warning you..)**

Daisuke had never seen Ohara so happy. Granted, he had only known her for less than a week. Yet, he felt as if known her much longer. It was such an honor to serve under such a elegant dragoness, much more than the human lord he had been under before. He did owe her his life after all.

Last night, while she was glad to be back in her human semblance, she was still in a melancholy mood. Then she had left with the Lord Sesshomaru and had not returned before he had fallen asleep. When he had awoken, she had been curled up on the lap of the ever-emotionless daiyokai with a bite mark on her collarbone. Since she woke up, she had been smiling and practically dancing down the road as they had walked.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

"SESHOOOOOO-Maru -sama!"

"We are waiting for you!"

"While battle with Na-ra-ku!"

"Please return to us my lord!"

"You shall triumph with your mighty sword!"

In addition to behaving in a most abnormally happy manner, Ohara had also been singing with Rin. Their current song, like many others in their repertoire, was about Lord Sesshomaru. It was a call-and-reply song in which Rin would call out a phrase and Ohara would reply with a rhyming phrase. It was more of a game to keep them occupied as they sat in a meadow awaiting their lord to return from whatever business he had left to attend to, which they assured him was a regular occurrence.

"You have left, though we know not why!"

"Yet we will wait till all the streams run dry!"

"Lord Sesshomaru is the best!"

"He will prove it with every test!"

"Oi! What's with all this racket?" A fur-clad demon appeared from the edge of the forest. A moment later, two more demons came running behind them, fallowed by a pack of wolves. They studied the group with mild surprise, "Huh? Hey, I know you…"

…...

Rin hid nervously behind the demoness, who raised her bow, an arrow pointed at the first demon.

"What's your connection to Lord Sesshomaru then?" She called out. While the first demon seemed unimpressed, the other two behind him seemed quite nervous about being there. So he must their leader.

"We might have crossed paths a while back in searching for Naraku, but you weren't there before, who are you?"

Ohara smirked, "I'm his female."

"Koga," one of the other demons tugged on his sleeve, "I don't think we should mess with Sesshomaru's female. Can't we just go back to looking for Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Ohara's eyes narrowed at the mention of her friend, "What would you want with her? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe," He stated proudly, "And Kagome is MY woman!"

"HA!" The inu-dragoness almost released her arrow, she was laughing so hard, "Then I know of you! She mentioned you last time we bathed together! Your that wolf-demon who fights with Inuyasha all the time!"

"SO!" He growled, "What of it? Your not a mutt too, are you? It's hard to tell with all that dog-stink on you."

Instantly, the arrow was pointed at Koga's heart again, "Care to repeat that, wolf? Because, for your information, I AM half-inuyokai. I'm also half dragon. So try me."

"So that's why your sent is so odd. You said you bathed with Kagome?"

"Yeah. So try anything, and you will be facing a VERY angry dragoness," Ohara's eyes misted over, adding sincerity to her threat. Koga's to followers gasped and began desperately tugging on his arms. He shoved them off with an annoyed expression.

A breeze blew between them, bringing with it a new scent.

"Naraku…" the wolf demon growled.

Ohara whirled around, adding her snarl to his. A vile buzzing vibrated through the air, coming from a swarm of what appeared to be giant wasps. They hung in the air, seemingly waiting.

"Daisuke!" She called to her servant, "You and Kohaku get Rin out of here!"  
He nodded and grabbed the little girl, throwing her on Ah-Uh with Jaken. Each boy grabbed a head's reins and ran. Ohara turned her attention back to the insects.

"Stay out of this, wench!" Koga ordered, "Naraku is mine! Your just going to get hurt."

"HA!" Ohara laughed, "Watch out for yourself, wolf. HEY! NARAKU! Come on out you coward!" She fired her arrow through the insects, causing the hidden figure to leap from the trees. All she was able make out a white pelt before it rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the Tokijin. Sesshomaru continued on his path, completing a somersault and landing lightly beside Ohara.

"So you set a false trail for me while you attack my female? Naraku, did you really expect this Sesshomaru to fall for such a pathetic trick?" He growled out.

"Ahhh. Sesshomaru. I was wondering when you were going to catch onto my little game…" The demon before her could only be described as a creepy albino baboon. THIS was the infamous Naraku?

"Ohara," Sesshomaru addressed her, "I will deal with this sorry puppet. Find the wind sorceress. It is doubtless she is after Rin."

"Yes my Lord," She said, stealing one last glance at the weird 'puppet' before running after the others in the pack. With her demonic speed, she easily caught up. Sadly, as suspected, Kagura was also there. Was Naraku really so painfully predicable? It was a quite tragic…Ohara leapt between them.

"My, my, if it isn't Sesshomaru's new plaything?" The demoness mocked, "has he got you playing babysitter now too?"

"Well, you know," Ohara shrugged, "I knew you were here, so I just had to show off my new cloths!" She pulled out a throwing knife, "They're just full of surprises!" She flung the blade toward the wind sorceress, who defected it with a flick of her wrist.

"Did you really expect me to fall for that again?"

Ohara laughed "No," She admitted, "I would be disappointed if you did. I don't just want to show off my new cloths. I've been doing a little training with Lord Sesshomaru, and I wanted to show you my new techniques. I don't think you'll take them as well as he does though…Oh well. That's too bad."

"Please," Kagura huffed, "Compensating for lack of attention much?"

"Actually…" Ohara sprung forward, landing as a cat in front of the demoness, "You should be able to smell that. Even Rin remarked on my scent's resemblance to Lord Sesshomaru's."

"Hump," The demoness stuck her nose up, "All that proves is you're a slut."

"Careful," Ohara abruptly stood up, using one o her knives to slice up the surprised demoness's cheek, "I'm armed now. And the last person who dared insult me in that manner ended up dead by my lord's hand. I'll cut you some slack though, I know it's just because your jealous."

"BITCH!" Kagura cried, holding her cheek with one hand, "Dance of the Dragon!"

**Hmmm. Another catfight? What do you think? Review!**


	27. Detonation

**Continuing onto chapter 27. A slightly shorter chapter, but hey, I had skiing and stuff to do. I did however, think of this story while on the lift, and when I probably should have been doing schoolwork. Ah well…**

_"BITCH!" Kagura cried, holding her cheek with one hand, "Dance of the Dragon!"_

Ohara flipped backwards, twirling to avoid the twisters sent her way. She landed on all fours, a grin on her face. "Let's get it on then…" she muttered. With that, she sprang forward, using her demonic speed to dodge the second round sharp gusts.

The demoness just managed to dive to the side, narrowly missed by Ohara's dagger. The girl glided past her, landing in a crouch and sliding to a stop. Kagura swept her an out, sending deadly air shooting after the inu-dragon.

Ohara dropped to the ground, allowing the gust to sail over her head. From her position, she was able to effectively launch herself into the air. She came down on the wind sorceress, swinging a dagger in each hand. Kagura red eyes fallowed their movements. Her blades buried into the ground where the demoness had been standing only moments before.

Kagura lifted her fan. With a quick set of complicated movements, she sent an array of attacks at her opponent. A evil smile spread over her lips. There was no way that Sesshomaru's female could dodge all that.

Ohara eyes narrowed. She would soon be surrounded by blades of air, but sharp none the less. There was only one option, to deflect them. She transformed. Yokai gathered in the dragoness's mouth. It blasted out, charging through and destroying the threat, and nearly the wind demoness as well.

Kagura sneered as the dragoness changed back, a slight smirk on the girl's face. She had to end this soon, because she certainly could not allow herself to get hit by one of the girl's lighting balls. There was no way she could survive that. It was all or nothing now. "CONSUMING DANCE!"

Ohara's eyes widened. Everywhere, there was horribly sharp blades of air, cutting into her flesh. They bit at her skin, leaving lacerations. She squeezed her eyes shut. Where were they coming from? She couldn't get away, they were slashing from all sides. She had to get out, or be killed…

"BOOM!"  
…...

"BOOM!"

Sesshomaru looked out toward the explosion. Smoke rose from the trees. Her scent filled the air. Ohara…

He leapt away from Naraku's incarnation. Let the annoying wolf handle it, he had get to his female and see what had occurred. He reached the sight within seconds.

Ah-Uh roared out his greeting from were he and the others of the pack had escaped a ways off into what trees where left standing. Mentally, he sighed in relief. At least Rin was safe.

There was now a clearing in what had previously been a forest. The earth within was blackened and burnt, though not with fire. Uncharacteristic dark clouds gathered over the area, contrasting with the otherwise bright sky. In the middle of the destruction, was his female.

Ohara was curled in the center of the clearing, fresh cuts slowly beginning to ooze blood. The trails on her cheeks reviled tears, but it was her eyes themselves that were the most telling.

They were pearly white/green, completely misted over, hiding all traces of her irises. They were feral, and mirrored the wild yoki that swirled around her, an invisible ruminant of the blast of her aura had undoubtedly detonated only moments ago.

She was panting with exertion. Her arms shook with exhaustion. Still, a faint growl came from her lips. It rapidly crescendoed into a vicious snarl, directed at the demoness before her.

**Hmmm. Both have been pushed to their limits. What will happen next I wonder? Review, review! I LOVE reviews. They make me so happy! Thank you, you lovely people!**


	28. Making It Rain

**Another short chapter, but this seemed like a good place to end it. No worries, I am already working on the next chapter! Chapter 28:**

Kagura knew better than to stick around. Not with the murderous look Sesshomaru was giving her from where he had landed behind the dragoness. She wouldn't be able do her consuming dance again and, although she doubted the girl would be able to flare her yokai on such an intense level for a while, she most likely had some sort of trick up her sleeve. Even if girl did not, Sesshomaru would probably kill her before she could take a step closer. The wind sorceress pulled a feather from her hair, enlarging it until she was able to climb aboard and fly off.

…...

Sesshomaru turned to his female. She had collapsed now the wind sorceress was gone. Her eyes were only half open, but seemed to be unseeing anyway. He knelt beside her.

"Female? Shall this Sesshomaru need to carry you?"

"No," she said, barely more than a whisper, but firm none the less. With unsteady hands, she pushed herself up. Painfully, she rose to her feet. He attempted to steady her, but she stopped him with a gentile gesture. "I'll be fine in a few hours." She said, not looking at him, as she began to make her way in the direction the wind demoness had gone. She limped as she went, though it seemed both of her legs had been badly cut by the blades.

A moment later, she stopped. "Daisuke," She called to her human servant.

"Yes, my lady Ohara."

For once, she did not reprimand him for using a title to address her.

"My blades, collect them."

Thunder rumbled overhead. Raindrops began falling, soaking the burnt earth beneath Sesshomaru's feet.

…...

Ohara struggled to maintain a steady pace, though she knew she was failing miserably. Rain that had not present a minute ago now soaked her skin. Not that she cared. At least it washed away some of the blood…and tears. No matter how she tried to stop them, they kept coming. The least she could do was hold in the pained cries she felt the urge to scream out with every step she took.

She would be strong. She would not lay down like she so wanted to and weep like the pitiful human she had once thought she was. Now she was a demoness, and such little things should not stop her. She was going to give chase to that wind witch. She was not going to let her go that easily…

Ohara suddenly found her knees no longer supported her weight. She fell forward, barely able to keep herself from falling on her face. Yet, so what if her legs were failing her? She had to continue on. She would NOT be weak.

"Female." She heard her lord's voice. She ignored him and began to crawl onward.

"Ohara," he said, now right behind her, "Stop."

"I can't…"

The inu-dragoness felt an arm twist under her. She was in the air for a split second before she landed on a strong shoulder. "This Sesshomaru will not allow you to kill yourself. You are in pain, exhausted, and upset. You must rest."

"What makes you think I'm upset?!" Ohara cried, smacking the back of his armor as she watched her destination grow farther and farther away.

"You are making it rain."

**I couldn't help it. No no no…. I know, naughty me. But I might post the next chapter today, so just review! Thanks!**


	29. The Ipod

**TADA! What did I tell you. Posing another chapter today. And tomorrow is a snow day, so ;)! Chapter 28:**

Thunder echoed through the trees. Streams of water continued to fall from the sky, soaking the clothes of all those under it. The trees sagged under the force of the storm.

Ohara was unable to stop it. She couldn't even think strait at the moment. All she could do was lye in her lord's lap, clinging to the fabric of his cloths as she wept. She didn't want to, but the tears kept coming. Eventually she had stopped trying to fight them.

Sesshomaru's arm was around her. His eyes were closed as he rubbed soothing circles over her back. Though she could not see them, Ohara knew that a few meters away were the others, looking awkward, as they were unsure what to do. She could picture them in her mind, Rin sitting atop Ah-Un, Jaken holding the dragon's reigns, and the two boys looking anywhere but at her. She was getting them all wet, which she felt kind of bad about. They didn't need to suffer from her incompetence for controlling her powers.

Finally, her tears slowed to a stop, as did their mirror, the raindrops. With a sigh, Ohara stilled her shutters.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hn. Your apology is unnecessary."

Ohara choked out a laugh into his kimono. "I should not have been so afraid."

She felt his hand wrap tightly around her shoulders. "Such emotions will fade with time."

She nodded, unsure. She decided to take his word for it.

…...

"Ohara! There you are! I felt your aura and came. It's so dark, what happened?"

"Oh, hey Kagome," Ohara let a slight smile grace her lips, "I got in a scrap with Kagura."

"Really?" The miko approached them, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay now," the demoness sighed, "It's just my ego that's injured."

"Oh," Kagome shrugged, thankfully understanding her reluctance to talk, "Well, I know just the thing to cheer you up! It's from our era!"

"Huh? What is it?" Ohara disentangled herself from Sesshomaru and walked to the girl, peering over her shoulder. She gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep!" Kagome grinned, holding up the ipod, "And it's got every song you can think of on it! This one always makes me think of Inuyasha!"

Ohara plopped down beside her, eagerly sticking the offered headphone in her ear, only to jump away a second later, jerking it out. Kagome stared at her for a minute, before bursting out laughing.

"Sorry Ohara! I forgot about your sensitive hearing! Inuyasha and Shippo have the same problem. Here," she pulled out the headphones' cord and turned the song back on.

_"Who let the dog's out?!"_

Ohara instantly curled into a ball, consumed by giggles. She held out her hand for the device, which Kagome handed over. "Let's see, ah! Here it is," She mumbled, sliding her finger over the touch screen, "This one reminds you and Inuyasha…"

_"Hey, hey! You, you!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one!_"

Kagome did her best to look indignant, but ruined it her smile. She snatched her ipod back, "Well YOU two are like…"

_"With a taste of a poison paradise,_  
_I'm addicted to you,_  
_don't you know that your toxic?"_

Ohara snickered, "more like-"

_"You're so supersonic,_  
_Wanna feel your powers,_  
_Stun me with your laser._  
_You're kiss is cosmic,_  
_Every move is magic…"_

Out of the corner of her eyes, Ohara saw Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow, which only made her laugh harder. Eventually she was forced to wipe tears from her eyes.

_"Kiss me, K-k-kiss me,_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison,"_

"And then there's Koga," the demoness continued, "Whom I met yesterday, bye the way. He gives me the impression of…"

_"Hey there little red riding hood,_  
_You sure are looking good,_  
_You're everything a big bad wolf could want."_

"AHAHAH!" Kagome grabbed the ipod, "Then there is Miroku…"

_"You, you, you are,_  
_You, you, you are,_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer-"_

"And Naraku!"

_"POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS!"_

"No way, you've got Disney on here too?"

"I told you, I've got EVERYTHING!"

**SO, Here are the songs (I don't own them obviously) in respective order.**

**Who Let the Dogs Out - Baha Men**  
**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**  
**Toxic - Brittney Spears**  
**E.T. - Katy Perry**  
**Lil' Red Riding Hood - Bowling For Soup**  
**Womanizer - Brittney Spears**  
**Poor Unfortunate Souls - The Little Mermaid**

**Yep. So review. (P.S. E.T. is mentioned twice, just so I don't confuse you.)**


	30. The Flying Lesson

**And I have chapter 30. Here it is, enjoy!**

The great Lord of the Western lands watched as his female once again leaped from the rock outcropping, outstretching her body. The dragoness clawed at the air for a brief second, before crashing down onto the grass below. She sighed and pulled herself up, bounding up the rock again.

"Thud!"

"Ohara! Are you okay?!" Daisuke and Rin rushed to her side. The dragoness wrapped one of her whiskers around Daisuke's wrist. He nodded. Rin tugged on his sleeve anxiously.

"She says she's fine. She just jumped a little higher, so fell a little harder."

"Oh," Rin said, kneeling before the dragon, "Don't worry Ohara! I know you'll learn to fly! I believe in you!"

The dragoness gave her an affectionate look. She gave a little coo and poked her in the stomach, causing the little girl to laugh. She released Daisuke's arm and began her climb back up the outcropping.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of his Tokijin. Ohara instantly looked to him. She sensed it too. Something was nearby.

A huge blue dragon landed in front of the outcropping, easily reaching up to the top with his long body. After a moment of hesitation, Ohara and the newcomer touched whiskers.

That dragon, it was the very same one he had fought in the castle.

…...

An enormous azure dragon landed in front of Ohara. His green eyes bored into hers. She stared into them, then touched whiskers.

_'Are you the Dragon Tatasu?'_

_'I am,_' his voice echoed through her, _'Were captured by the Lord Shinichi as well?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Are you also unable to shift forms?'_

_'I wasn't. A miko by the name of Lady Kaede cured me. How did you escape?'_

_'The lord placed a shard of the sacred jewel under my skin. I could not control myself, and was forced to fly away and attack the very village I once protected.'_

_'Is it still in you?'_

_'I've since dug the retched thing from my flesh.'_

"Ohara," Sesshomaru's voice cut through the air, "What is the meaning of this?"

_'You travel with the inuyokai? Did he not attack you?'_

_'Lord Sesshomaru is my suitor. It was a misunderstanding. He was after Daisuke.'_

_'The servant boy?'_

_'Yes. I have kept him with me. He can hear us.'_ The dragoness wrapped her other whisker around the mentioned boy's arm, relaying the information she had received.

"Ohara says that the dragon Tatasu was controlled by the jewel shard like Kohaku was! But he pulled it out!"

"Hn," The daiyokai released his grip on the Tokijin's hilt, "Then why has he come?"

_'Where you not attempting to fly?'_

Ohara looked down and nodded,_ 'though I am beginning to believe that since I am an inuyokai hybrid, I cannot.'_

_'Nonsense,'_ The elder dragon assured her,_ 'Inuyokai can also fly. We do it almost the same way. You only need someone to show you how to control your yoki.'_

"He's going to teach her how to fly."

_'If it is okay with Lord Sesshomaru that is,'_ Ohara added,_ 'They did battle after all...'_

"If it's fine with you, my lord," Daisuke translated.

"Hn." Sesshomaru settled back against a tree's base, "Proceed."

Ohara excitedly turned back to the dragon, _'Please teach me, Master Tatasu!'_

The dragon nodded. _'Pay attention to the flow of my yoki…'_ He leaped into the air, seemingly swimming through the sky. A moment later, he landed again, touching her whisker, _'now you try.'_

With a determined expression, Ohara flared her yoki and jumped as high she could. She fell like a rock. Tatasu reconnected them.

_'You cannot simply flair your yoki, you must gather it under you, as I did.'_

Ohara snorted, and pulled herself up. She sprung up again, this time pulling her yoki under herself. She closed her eyes, preparing for the hard ground. Yet, it never came. She opened her eyes. She was floating!

"Thud!"

_'You also need move with it, or you will just fall through.'_

The dragoness launched herself again. She pooled her yoki beneath her. Like she had seen Tatasu do, she slithered forward. Her body flowed upward. She turned and glided to the left. She dived down and curved up, swooping over their group's heads.

She was flying!

Ohara laughed as she did a flip in the air. She was flying, really, truly flying!

There was a loud roar behind her. Ohara looked just in time to see a giant white dog leap into the sky. Her eyes widened, he was even larger than her inuyokai form. She also noticed he only had three legs, missing the left foreleg. Could it be… Lord Sesshomaru?

**Ohhhhhh. She can fly, she can fly, she can fly! If you are wondering why I only got out one chapter, despite it being a snow day, and why it is so short, I suggest you take a look at the cover. That's right! I drew Ohara and Sesshomaru, dog form! I also have Ohara humanoid form and dragon form. I am currently working on a montage of all three. Review, tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	31. Flight

**SO, really short chapter. Oh well, I'm already working on the next one, so it does not matter. Chapter 31:**

_Could it be… Lord Sesshomaru?_

It was her lord! Ohara barely had time roar out a farewell to her companions before she was herded away by the giant dog. Laughing, she glided higher, closely fallowed by the canine Lord Sesshomaru, who bounded after her.

The air felt amazing! She was riding on the wind's back, it's current carrying her this way and that. She altered her course by tipping her body, swimming through the clouds. She spiraled around her lord, who dwarfed her in size.

It was as she glided over his face did Ohara notice something strange about him. Was that a grin on his doggish face? Admittedly, it showed an awful lot of teeth, but yes, it was defiantly a grin. And on the other side, was that his tongue? He had the exact same expression as a dog with it's head out a car window! She flipped backward, giggling as she went.

He barked at her. She turned back to him, tipping her head in a question, causing her to spiral in the air. He barked at her again, and gave her a pointed look and suddenly flew to the right. Ohara tried her best to keep up, but she simply could not swim through the clouds that fast. He turned his head back while continuing on, giving her the same look. Finally she got it.

Ohara transformed into her inuyokai form... and nearly fell from the sky. She hurredly pulled her yoki under herself, and bounded after him, running on a wave of demonic energy. She quickly caught up. Now he was only several feet taller than her at the shoulder.

Together, they sprinted above the Earth, taking all the beauty of the lakes and mountains below them. The view was absolutely spectacular. There was no other Ohara had seen in her life, as they were flying even higher than Ah-Un did. And best of all, there were no cities, no airplanes, and no cars polluting this era. It was just wild, towering mountains dominating the land. Sesshomaru landed on one such mountain, its faces so steep it could only be accessed by the air. Ohara quickly fallowed suit.

He glanced down. Getting his silent message, Ohara lay on the ground. A moment later, Sesshomaru joined her, laying his paw and head over her shoulders. Although he was kind of heavy, the weight was comforting. She had never felt safer.

**Review please! Thanks!**


	32. Defiant

**Finally! A good sized chapter! And part of it is Jaken's POV, so be prepared for….well, Jakenness. Chapter 32:**

There was only a tad of jealously in Jaken as walked behind his lord and Ohara. The girl was currently skipping beside the daiyokai, occasionally exchanging a few words with him. It was very unlike his lord small talk with anyone. And a few minutes ago, she had tangled her hands into his silvery hair, running her fingers though it. How Jaken wished his lord would let him feel if his hair was a silky as it looked! Of course, he knew to ask such a favor would most likely result in extreme pain, if not death.

It was no fair! Daisuke got to care Ohara's brunette locks, and sometimes after battle, Lord Sesshomaru would let Rin untangle the knots that had formed in his! But who did Jaken get? Ah-Un. He constantly needed to pull burs and flowers from the dragon's rough mane.

Another thing was, he had been permitted to ride on Lord Sesshomaru's mokomoko but once, and it had been softer than the swan's down. Yet she, she got to sleep on it every night! Not only that, but also in the embrace of their lord! The most affection Jaken had ever received from him was a smack to the head.

_Then again,_ he thought, _he did bring me back to life once…_

And Ohara was possibly the only suitable mate for his Lord. Although she was young, even by human standers, she occasionally displayed her possession of immense demonic energy. When she learned how to control it, which she was quickly doing, she would be a truly formidable foe, even for Lord Sesshomaru. Once their lord formed his empire, she could possibly vie with him for power over it. Securing her alliance now, while she was still in need of his aid, was an extremely tactical move.

Also, when his lord found it necessary, she would bare extremely strong heirs. And who would have the honor of looking after them while Lord Sesshomaru and Ohara where out conquering new lands? Him of course!

But then again, perhaps he wouldn't want to take care of their super-powerful pups. Surely they would be more taxing than even Lord Sesshomaru. And for him to watch the pups, his lord would have to leave him behind!

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look!" Rin pointed to a nearby hill, "Some people are coming this way!"

"Quiet you silly girl!" Jaken scolded, "Do you really think Lord Sesshomaru hadn't already noticed them?"

"Jaken," their lord's voice commanded, "be quiet."

"Yes, milord…"

A group of a dozen village people rushed over the hill, running strait for them.

"Please!"

"Wait!"

They hurried over to the traveling pack, and stopped in front of Ohara, kneeling before her.

"You are a dragon, correct?" One bowing man asked.

The girl glanced nervously to her lord, "Yes…I am…" Jaken couldn't blame her for being unsure. She had dealt with scared humans, and aggressive ones, but never humans kneeling before her.

"Our priest said there was a dragoness with great power nearby. Are you her?"

"Of course she is!" Daisuke called, "Ohara is the most powerful dragoness I have ever met!"

"She would not be worthy of Lord Sesshomaru's attentions were she not!" Jaken added.

"Daisuke!"

"Jaken!"

"Sorry…" the servants mumbled in unison.

The speaking villager continued on, "Please! We beg of you to restore the rain to these lands! We would be most honored if you would water our parched fields! If they are not quenched soon, no crops will grow and we will all die!" the man bowed even deeper, pressing his forehead into the ground, "our lord said that should you help us, he will honor you with a temple by the lake, and take you as his bride."

Jaken gasped. Did that foolish man really just insinuate that Ohara would take a mere mortal over Lord Sesshomaru? Said lord's eyes narrowed dangerously,

"Ignore these nascence humans, Ohara," he commanded, "We continue on." He began to walk forward, past the still kneeling mortals, as did the others. Ohara, however, stayed still, looking undecided.

"Come on!" Jaken called back to her, "milady," he added as to not offend her or his lord, "or you'll be left behind!"

Ohara glanced from him, to their lord, to the humans. Finally, she seemed to make up her mind and hardened her stance. Thunder rumbled from the sky.

Lord Sesshomaru whipped around, eyes murderous. Jaken's own widened to impossible proportions.

"Dare you to defy this Sesshomaru?"

"Um…" the girl shrunk back, "Yes?"

The imp gasped again. She had just signed her own death wish! Why would she do such a thing? She had it made! The daiyokai eyes narrowed even more. The demoness stood up straighter,

"Yes," She stated in a clear voice. A growl echoed from their lord.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes…milord?" He stuttered.

"Find a place to make camp." With that order, his lord and the offending demoness disappeared.

…...

Ohara fell back on the grass. She looked up and cowered under her lord's intense stare. This was not good, not good at all. He towered over her, murder in his golden eyes.

"Why would you defy this Sesshomaru's orders and aid humans?"

"I-I just-" Ohara found herself pinned to a tree with a force that would be catastrophic, where she mortal.

"Could it be you were intent on accepting their offer of marriage?" He growled at het, red bleeding into his eyes.

"What? NO!" She cried, "I belong to you, and only you my lord!"

He pressed harder. "Then why?!" he barked.

"I couldn't just let them starve!" she glared back, "I thought I was human too once you know! You might not know what lack of food feels like, but I can tell you, it is-Ah!" Ohara was suddenly whipped out, and fell to the ground on all fours.

"It seems that you must be reminded that this Sesshomaru is the ONLY one whom you should serve. You are under no other but I." Ohara felt a heavy weight descend on her back and a clawed hand grasp at her midsection. "As I can crush you in a second," He murmured in her ear.

Ohara whimpered, then gasped as sharp fangs bit into the back of her neck.

…...

Sesshomaru glanced down to the female he held to his chest. He could still feel her shaking, even though she had since fallen asleep, exhausted by the effort it took to produce her rain.

He had not wanted to resort to such primal methods of securing his dominance, but under no circumstances could he allow his female to slip from under his control. Such would be catastrophic.

Ohara whimpered in her sleep again. The daiyokai stroked her hair. He could feel the slight stiffness of dried blood in it. He sighed. How he despised having to cause her pain, even if it was only a slight wound. However, her loyalty was guaranteed for now; going against his orders must be discouraged, as it would prove critical later on.

Sesshomaru pulled her in closer. Ohara was the only female worthy of him, he must do whatever was necessary to secure her safety. He had come close to loosing her twice before. He would not allow it to happen again, at all costs.

**Sooooooo, in case you are wondering just how Sesshomaru secured his dominance over Ohara, I will just say he did the slightly more civilized equivalent to mounting her, which dogs sometimes do to other dogs of lower rank. Just your random fact for today! (Okay, not so random, but oh well.) Review please! Thanks!**


	33. Today: Training

**Chapter 33:**

Daisuke woke up to a fanatic tugging on the sleeve of his kimono, "hurry up human, they're leaving!"

"Eh?" He blinked, "Who are?"

He received a sharp poke from Jaken's staff, "Our masters! Who else?"

"Master-s?" Daisuke sat strait up, staring at the retreating figures before him. Ohara's braid intermingled with Sesshomaru's long hair as they were blown about in the slight breeze. "She's still alive?"

"Yes! Our Lord has been most merciful! Now get up!" the imp cried, "We're going to get left behind!"

Daisuke jumped to his feet and ran over to where Kohaku was leading Ah-Un with Rin on the dragon's back. "I thought Ohara was going to be killed sure!" He whispered to the boy, who nodded solemnly.

"I have never seen anyone openly defy Lord Sesshomaru like that and live," the demon slayer murmured back, "Yet, all seemed as usual this morning…"

"Boys are so stupid," Rin stuck leaned between the dragon's heads, "Sesshomaru-sama would never really hurt Ohara, he likes her too much!"

"It's not about liking her, you silly girl!" the imp finally caught up, "It's about her power!"

Rin shook her head, "I don't think so Master Jaken. That might be what it started out as, but it's more now."

Kohaku glanced back at the two, "And what do you think it is Rin?"

"Well," the little girl leaned back, counting off on her fingers, "Ohara is pretty, and smart, and nice, and loyal…"

"That is true," Daisuke pondered, "Lord Sesshomaru does seem to find her loyalty very important. He was most angry when he thought she betrayed him for me…"

"And he has a right to be!" Jaken huffed, "And that is because…"

Everyone rolled their eyes as the imp began his story that none of them where listening to.

…...

The ground shattered and sizzled where Sesshomaru's poison whip struck it. Ohara stopped the roll she had done to avoid the acidic weapon. She was under strict instructions to treat all his poison attacks as if they could truly harm her. With this in mind, she sprung to her feet, managing to jump over as the whip completed it's ark back.

As she landed, she pushed herself into the air again, this time propelling herself with a small burst of demonic energy. While still mid flight, she drew an arrow and fired, only to have Sesshomaru easily dodge it. It wasn't like she really expected to hit him anyway. However, it did force him to alter his course to the right, and as she flew to the left, it gave her a little more space.

Space she ended up needing to pull two throwing knives from her belt before she was forced to block quick, successive strikes of his poison whip. Soon he switched to his claws for a closer attack sequence. Just as she had been waiting for. She attempted to slice the daiyokai's hand with her knife, which he effortlessly knocked from her grasp. She gave a little growl of frustration,

"Dragon's Claw!"

Ohara and Sesshomaru batted at each other's power-infused nails, sending green sparks into the air. Eventually, he managed to grab her wrists and she felt poison begin to seep into her veins. She gritted her teeth. If she did not get him to release her soon, he would declare that she had lost.

She took a deep breath, and focused yoki. With a small cry, she flared it out and into Sesshomaru, sending him flying several meters back. He landed nimbly on his feet, Tokijin drawn. Suddenly, his eyes slid to the side, drawing Ohara's attention there as well.

"Why are you two fighting?"

A young miko had emerged from the woods, opposite from the rest of the group. Ohara thought she bore a striking resemblance to Kagome, though with longer hair and the traditional robes of a miko. In one hand she causally held a longbow.

Ohara trotted to her lord's side, who had since stood up from his couching position. Delicately, she raised her nose, scenting the air. "Humpf," she dismissed the miko's inquiry. Sesshomaru looked at her, mild curiosity in his eyes,

"You have met this miko before?"

"No," Ohara sighed, "But I have smelt her before. There were fait traces of her scent on Inuyasha last time I saw him. Sango also spoke of her. I believe Kagome is her reincarnation, so this must be the priestess Kikyo."

**I'm to tired to write, so just review, please? Thanks.**


	34. Bath in Peace!

**Soooooooo. Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got kind of, well stuck. I'll try to update more, and ideas are extremely appreciated. Writer's block, the curse of writers! Chapter 34:**

"I believe Kagome is her reincarnation, so this must be the priestess Kikyo."

"Indeed," the priestess said, "I take it you know Kagome then. You still have not answered my question, why were you two fighting?"

"Just practice," Ohara glanced over the miko, "Why are you here?"

"I sensed a jewel shard."

"So?" Ohara moved slightly in front of Kohaku, "You cannot take it."

Kikyo smiled, "I am not after the jewel shard as I know that it is what keeps Kohaku alive."

"Lady Kikyo? Is that you?" Kohaku trotted forward.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called from in the woods, "I sense a sacred jewel shard! Oh, Sango, I think it's-" Kagome, paused, staring out at them from were Inuyasha had just leapt from the woods with her on his back.

"Kikyo?" the hanyo asked, bewildered.

"Hn," Sesshomaru turned away, "I suppose you will want to speak with the younger miko. Return to this Sesshomaru when you have finished." with that, he walked off, collecting Rin and the others along the way.

"Come on Ohara, Sango," Kagome said sullenly when the daiyokai had vanished, "They're going to want to talk alone."

Ohara and Sango looked at each other, then quickly fallowed after their friend. Ohara glanced back, "You know Miroku, if you peek at us bathing, Lord Sesshomaru will rip you apart."

"Ah…hehe," the monk nervously scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't going to peek, honest! I was just going to…uhh…protect you! Yeah, protect you from anyone else that might be in these woods." He gave an innocent smile. The demoness rolled her eyes,

"We are a powerful miko, a skilled demon-slayer, and an inu-dragoness, I think we're good."

"As you wish," the monk bowed, "I'll watch Shippo then."

"Good," Ohara sent him one last warning look, "Oh, and monk, I can smell you a mile away, so don't even think of trying to sneak up on us."

"Your words wound me!"

…...

"Kagome?" Ohara asked as she stretched out in the hot water, "Why do you let Inuyasha two-time you like that? Aren't you jealous that he will just drop everything for Kikyo and leave you?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "That's what I've been wondering as well."

"Like you have any room to talk!" the miko huffed, "I just have to accept that there is an unbreakable bond between those two…"

The dragoness shook her head, "That's still no excuse for him to behave like that! She's dead!"

"So?" Kagome snapped, "You should know. Neither of us even belong in this time! At least I'm not so obsessed that I won't even visit my own era!"

Ohara's eyes narrowed, "Sesshomaru-sama is my Lord. He released my power and took me into his pack. I owe him my loyalty."

"Huh, that's funny," Kagome said, "how much you insist you owe him, when it was barely a week ago you came limping into the village because of him. Sesshomaru won't hesitate to kill his enemies, Ohara, and he won't hesitate to kill anyone in his way. And don't think I didn't see that bite mark on the back of your neck."

Ohara's hand instinctively covered the mentioned mark, "And? All couples have their disagreements. You and Inuyasha argue every day. It's not like he actually hurt me, I'm fine!"

"Indeed, you are fine…" A male voice chuckled from behind them. Ohara stiffened at the sudden smell of human that surrounded them. She had been so annoyed at Kagome, she was not paying attention. All three girls whipped around to see the intruders.

"Geez!" Kagome cried, "Can't we ever bath in peace!"

**Again, sorry for the long wait. I love reviews, they make me want to write more! If you have an idea or prompt for the story, leave it in a review box! (I'll give you credit of couse, I would never dream of not!) Thanks!**


	35. Offending Humans

**Okay, I apologize for the long wait. Writers block. I also want to thank ******** for their awesome suggestion, it really helped. This chapter is dedicated to you! Chapter 35:**

Ohara's eyes widened. How could she have missed it? What must be well over a thousand men standing behind them. An army in fact, headed by a ridiculously grinning man riding a chestnut horse. It must have been the quietest army in the world, to have snuck up on her, even Kagome and Sango should have noticed.

Angrily, the inu-dragoness glared up the leader, "Get out of here you henti! Who do you think you are, daring to sneak up on a mononoke like that?!"

"Mononoke?" their leader laughed, "Why, you look about as yokai as I am!" The other men laughed.

Ohara furrowed her brows, they should have been able to tell by her facial markings. Then, her heart nearly stopped in realization. Trembling, though not through fear, she turned to look at her friends.

"Ohara!" Sango gasped, "Your markings! We didn't even notice! Their gone!"

"What?" Kagome shrieked, "We can't take all those men by ourselves!"

"Kagome, calm down!" Sango hissed, "Inuyasha will always save us, remember?"

"But, he's with Kikyo-"

"NO!" Sango stopped her, "we have to believe he will come for us!"

"Forget Inuyasha!" Ohara glanced back to the snickering army of perverts, "There are too many for a half-demon!" She took a deep breath, "LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE HELP US!"

"INUYASHA!"

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The army's commander was practically falling from his horse, laughing, "You really think-"

The man stopped as a white streak landed gently on a nearby rock. The daiyokai quickly surveyed the situation before glaring at the men. "Vermin. You dare look upon my female in such an indecent state?" His eyes widened and turned red.

"Whoa!" the lead man stuttered, "W-we didn't mean any harm!"

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru!" he growled, hair flowing dangerously around him as he flared out his yoki, "Besides, the offence in already committed."

The man quickly drew his sword and pointed it out, "N-now…I have many men behind me, nobody can take us all at once!"

Ohara gasped as Sesshomaru's eyes widened even more, "Kagome, Sango, get under water, now! Swim to the other side!"

Her friends looked as though they were about to argue, but quickly fallowed orders as a bright light exploded from the daiyokai. In a flash of yoki, nearly have the men flew out, blown away by the force of the giant, demonic dog landing among them. Green, poison mist filled the air along with the screams and growls of the men and dog demon.

**Sorry for the long waits and short chapters! Review! Thanks!**


	36. Post-Pondside Massacre

**First off, I'd like to say sooooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER. But I did have good reason, I was having problems with my joints and couldn't even close my hand! Typing was out of the question, and writers block didn't help. But I'm good know, meds, ideas, and such, so can continue! With that done, Chapter 36:**

Ohara let out a contented sigh at relief inhaling the toxic green mist gave her. Her body quit shaking and her vision returned to it's normal clarity. She could see her two friends poke their heads out of the water, just out of the poison's reach. It had been nearly five minutes, or at least that was what Ohara figured, and already the screams had died down, though the growls remained for some time longer.

Finally, the mist began to clear. A very annoyed-looking daiyokai emerged from the green cloud and looked down upon his female, who was eyeing something off to the side. He followed her gaze and came across the small heap that was her clothing, now drenching in a stream of blood from the recent massacre. With a slight sigh, he pulled his outer haori from under his armor in one smooth motion and dropped it on the shore in front of her before turning around.

Ohara stared at the offered clothing a moment before scrambling from the pond and hurriedly wrapped it around herself. The garment made a perfect dress that nearly reached her knees. With a glace behind her, Ohara confirmed her friends had clothed themselves, their clothing had been set farther off than hers, and tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder. He turned at her touch.

"Um, thanks," She said, "for this and," Ohara gestured to the mass of bodies that had been the army, "that."

"Hn."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Ohara let a small, amused smile cross her face. Sounded like Inuyasha had arrived. A little late, in her opinion. No wonder Kagome was always in trouble. The half-demon stomped up to his half-brother.

"What did you do?"

Sesshomaru pulled Ohara to his side, "Hn. That should be obvious. This Sesshomaru disposed of those perverted human. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Inuyasha huffed, "You didn't need to kill them! It looks like a war took place over there!"

"Hardly. It was an extermination."

"You could have killed Kagome! And Sango!" Inuyasha growled angrily. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Perhaps if you did not waist your time with the dead priestess you could have handled the situation yourself. That is what delayed your arrival, is it not?"

Inuyasha flushed red and a disgruntled "so that's what you were doing!" came from the angered miko behind him, "SIT!"

"Milord! Rin! Come…" an high-pitched voice squeaked from the tree, "Well uh…perhaps you should stay over there."

"Milord!" Jaken called happily to his master, " Rin! Come…" He surveyed the gruesome scene before him, "Well uh…perhaps you should stay over there."

The girl gave him a confused look, but stayed put in the trees with Ah-Un and the human boys. Meanwhile, the imp turned back to the clearing around the pond. It seemed as Lord Sesshomaru had taken care of quite a few humans there. Certainly it wasn't Inuyasha's doing, he doubted the half-breed could keep himself as spotless as was Lord Sesshomaru's standard.

Hold on, what was that Ohara was wearing? Was it? Surely not… it was! That girl was wearing his lord's haori! Why? He quickly found the answer in a blood-soaked pile of clothing baring Ohara's distinctive dragon-pattern.

"Daisuke!" Jaken called over the boy, "Look! Your mistress's clothing is unfit for wear! Go and collect it for her!" The boy nodded, and cautiously darted out to grab the soiled fabric. Jaken was secretly glad he did not need to be the one to go out there, Lord Sesshomaru did not look to be in the best of moods.

"Jaken."

Jaken flinched. It seemed as if he was going to have to go out there anyway. He hurried to his master's side, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Where are others?"

"Just over there, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken pointed back to were he had come from, "all ready to go!" The imp tried his best to look cheerful and competent. This only earned him an annoyed smack on the head.

"Then let's go Jaken."

"But my lord," the insanely lucky demoness protested, "I wanted to -ahhh!"

Jaken almost snickered at the sight of Ohara being scooped onto Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder and carried off while yelling, "Hey! Let me down!" Almost. He was wise enough to know that would be very painful in the end.

"HEY! BASTARD!" the half-breed yelled after them, "You can't just go kidnapping girls when they-"

He stopped mid-sentence, stunned by Sesshomaru's sudden, menacing growl. Even Ohara stopped struggling and went limp.

Kagome hesitantly stepped forward, "Hey, you okay with this Ohara?"

Ohara gave a little laugh and waved from her lord's retreating form, "Yeah, yeah! All's okay! You know, _take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape, take me away!_"

Kagome laughed and waved back at her friend.

Daisuke pulled the string tight between the two trees and began to hang the freshly washed clothing on it. Usually Ohara would help him, but she was currently being held hostage across their small campsite by Lord Sesshomaru. The dog demon had not allowed her to leave his side since the two of them had left the clearing. Similarly, he had not allowed any of the others near them. That was, except Rin, whom he had permitted to approach and braid the flowers she had picked earlier into Ohara's hair.

He would have to ask his mistress later what happened. Something told him the bodies that littered the edge of the pond had been Sesshomaru's doing and he enormous paw prints informed him that whatever the reason it was that the daiyokai killed those men, it has seriously ticked him off. Seeing that his mistress was bathing at the time… Daisuke looked back to meet the icy glare of the dog demon…he made note to NEVER to look upon Ohara in an indecent state. In fact, it was probably better to avoid an sort of situation that might put him that predicament.

**Soooo, review! I miss them! (P.S. the song is Pocket Full of Sunshine-Natasha Bedingfield)**


	37. Mother's Search

**Two chapters in one day? The creative juices are flowing once again! Ahhhh, it feels good to be back. Chapter 37:**

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked from the back of Ah-Un. It was the question that had been on everyone's mind since they had set off that morning. The boys had been too nervous to ask and Jaken to weary, he still had the lump from last time. Ohara simply did not really care, at least, not enough to say anything.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, but did not stop, "West."

"Oh," Rin looked down, knowing she wasn't going to get any more out of him. Ohara gave her a pitied look from her position beside Lord Sesshomaru.

It had been a rather strange morning. From the moment they had gotten up, their Lord has insisted that they tidy their appearance and keep it that way. Of course, no one questioned his judgment and just did as he said, but he had piqued all their curiosity.

"Hey, Jaken?" the little girl whispered to the imp walking beside her, "Where do you think we are going?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you have been this far West, right?" Kohaku pressed, "What's there?"

Jaken huffed, "The only think I can think of is…her? Oh my," the imp suddenly appeared deep in thought, "But why…?"

A light ahead of them alerted the children (and demons) to the arrival of another person.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she said, "My son."

Sesshomaru nodded to the woman before him in a rare sign of respect, "Mother."

It was all Ohara could do to keep herself from gaping at the finely dressed white-haired woman from her place behind Sesshomaru. This was Sesshomaru's mother? True, they did look eerily similar, their only differences (besides the fact she was a female) were the her single stripe on each cheek and how she wore her hair and pelt; in pony tails and as a boa, respectively. But she look barely older than he was! Then again, demons hardly aged the same way.

"I noticed you got some more traveling companions," the inu-demoness remarked, "I can see how the imp would become tedious after a while, but humans? I thought you hated humans. Are you going to eat them?"

Sesshomaru huffed, "No."

"Hmmmm, why have you come here? Surely not just to visit your dear mother?"

"No. You wanted me to come see you did you not?"

"Yes!" His mother smiled, "I have something to tell you!"

"Hn. What is it?" the daiyokai seemed rather board.

"I found you a suitable female!"

"WHAT?!" Jaken choked out. It was as if Ohara's heart suddenly decided to stop. Even Sesshomaru looked a little stunned.

"It took me a while…" his mother mused, seemingly ignorant to their shock. Sesshomaru was the first to recover,

"Mother…"

"I went though quite a few females actually…"

Another female? Ohara clutched at the imaginary spearhead in her chest.

"I had a hard time finding her…"

"Mother-"

"But I finally found a court-able female! Look, here she comes!"

Ohara could hardly look at the approaching girl. She wore her pelt like Sesshomaru's mother and her silvery hair in a single pony-tail. She was beautiful, otherworldly, more so than Ohara could ever dream to be.

"This is Umayo!"

Umayo? Blossom? Yes, she must be a princess or something. How did Ohara stand a chance? She faintly registered Sesshomaru's clawed hand wrap around her wrist.

"Mother-"

"Is she not lovely? What do you think?"

"I will not court her."

Ohara looked up to her lord. Did he really just say what she thought he did? It seemed she was not the only one having a hard time believing what she just herd. Sesshomaru's mother's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger.

"WHAT?! After all the trouble I went through to find her, you won't even consider her?! What a wretched, ungrateful-"

"MOTHER!" Sesshomaru demanded, yanking Ohara forward, "This Sesshomaru already has a perfectly suitable female. That is the purpose of our visit, to tell you."

His mother gaped at them for a moment, then looked Ohara up and down. Meanwhile, Umayo quickly strode forward. "You cannot be serious!" she huffed, "She's not even an inu-yokai, she doesn't have the white hair."

Sesshomaru glared down at the female. Ohara glanced between the two of them, then quickly fallowed suit.

"Hn. Than what do you assume she is?"

"I don't know!" Umayo though out her hand in frustration, "But not a dog demon!"

"Mother," Sesshomaru turned his attention to the eldest woman, "This female is not only too late, but also disrespectful and quick to judge. She is secondary to my current female. Ohara,"

"Yes, MY Lord?" Ohara hummed happily.

"Show my honorable mother your true form."

She looked slightly confused, "Which one?"

"Both."

The two dog demonesses gasped, "Both?!"

**Review! Review! Review! Oh, and, review!**


	38. Mother's Options

**The story is flowing and I'm running with it! Chapter 38:**

Ohara giggled slightly at the demonesses' reaction and gave Sesshomaru a showy bow while backing up to an appropriately sized open space. Fortunately, the palace they were currently in seemed to be built with inu-yokai in mind. Leisurely, she stretched her body up, allowing it to expand into her elegant dragon form. Ohara landed lightly on her feet and raised her delicate head to stair down at her audience.

"A DRAGON?!" Umayo screeched. Ohara bared her teeth at the loud noise, giving a low hiss.

"A dragon…" Sesshomaru's mother pondered with a slight smile, "How interesting…" Ohara gracefully extended her foreleg and nodded to her in a kind of slight bow to her lord's mother. In that position, she allowed herself to grow to the even larger proportions of her dog form.

"WHAT!?" her rival shrieked, "THAT'S IMPOSS-" Ohara growled, effectively shutting her up.

The inu-dragoness took a few seconds to let them adequately admire her dog form before reverting back and returning to her lord at a happy trot. Ohara could not help the smug smile that spread across her face at Sesshomaru's nod of approval and Umayo's glare.

"As you can see, Mother," Sesshomaru said, completely ignoring the other demoness, "Ohara is the ideal female. She is of desirable appearance in all three of her forms, intelligent, affectionate, and loyal to a fault. Securing her alliance with us advised, while any other option is no."

Sesshomaru's mother glanced at Ohara again, "because of her powers?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "While not particularly aggressive, she prefers to fight her opponent with projectile weapons first, she has, on occasion, demonstrated her possession of extremely powerful yoki."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru's mother turned her attention to Ohara, "and what about you, Ohara is it? What do you think of my son?"

Ohara straitened her stance and respectfully inclined her head, "My Lady, I am honored beyond understanding that Lord Sesshomaru has chosen to court me. I could not consider no other male, none could ever compare," she grinned, "Besides, that would be suicide!"

His mother raised an eyebrow and Sesshomaru huffed, though Ohara could tell from the look he gave her that he found the comment amusing. "She is referring to the curse she is under that binds her yoki."

"A curse?"

"Yes," Ohara sighed, acting rather dramatic. But she couldn't help it, the pure fury displayed by Umayo and Sesshomaru's amusement was egging her on. "Unfortunately, until recently, I believed I was human. I probably still would, had Sesshomaru-sama not tried to kill me. Apparently, I am immune to his poison, and the curse is not. However, due to constant exposure, my body reacts rather violently to being without it, I'd probably die after too long. Besides, so many incidents happen, I can't imagine surviving without my demonic powers. Even with them, I still need Lord Sesshomaru." She finished her speech by wrapping her arms around her Lord's.

"I see," His mother said, "and exactly how long have you been in possession of demonic powers?"

"Umm…" the dragoness hadn't really been keeping track of time, "Three or four months?"

"And she has already learned to fly and control the rain," Sesshomaru added, the slight pride in his voice ringing through.

"Already?" the demoness asked, "That's unheard of. It should take her months of training to learn either of those. I wonder what she shall be capable of in a few years…"

"Wait!" the other inu-yokai suddenly interjected, "You've brought me here, after you spent months searching, and told me I'd be courting the great Lord Sesshomaru, and this little half-breed shows up, whose thought she was human, and I'm suddenly out of the question? I'm a pure-blooded inu-yokai noble!"

Sesshomaru growled slightly at the girl's use of the term half-breed. His mother sighed, "It is regrettable, but Umayo is right. I will have to be certain Ohara is truly worthy of our bloodlines before I can approve of any sort of relation between you two."

Her son nodded, "This Sesshomaru will agree to this, only because it is certain Ohara is superior in every way, royal blood or not."

**Thought Ohara needed a little ego-boost after her little scare there. Review! Thanks!**


	39. Interview With Mother

**Chapter 39:**

Ohara tried her best to sit still, despite the fact every nerve in her body was screaming at her to squirm. Sesshomaru had never asked her to dress in a kimono this ridiculously fancy, never mind one with this many layers, or such an intense process to put it one. She had known some girls to spend hours on their makeup, but this was even worse. If this kept up much longer, she was sure to bite one of the handmaids currently swarming about her.

But she could not. Ohara had to put up with this circus because she was certain they would give their mistress a detailed report on her behavior.

"You seem rather uncomfortable my lady," one of the maids asked, "Are in pain?"

"No, no," Ohara assured her, "I just prefer the slayer's garb, that is all. Where I am from, we do not were this many kimonos, that's all."

"Oh," the maid mumbled, the last part of her words indefinable.

"What was that?" Ohara gave a little laugh, "You can speak freely around me. Say anything you wish."

"I was just wondering…um…if your not a noble, then how was it you managed to, you know, attract Lord Sesshomaru's attention?"

"Oh, that?" Ohara wanted to make a gesture, but did not dare move. Who knew what was hidden in all that fabric. "I'm not really sure. I just kind of…did."

"And all those humans, what are they for?"

"Well, there's Rin, who Sesshomaru-sama took under his wing, as his ward. Then there's Kohaku, who is a demon slayer, he usually keeps Rin out of trouble. I picked up Daisuke at a castle somewhere. He has some sort of spiritual powers and is my servant."

The maid nodded, as she continued adjusting this and that around the kimono. The others had disappeared at some point. Noticing this, the maid seemed to relax slightly. "So, what's it like? It must be hard, traveling all the time."

"Not really. It's kind of freeing actually. It can be quite interesting, especially when we come across Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" the maid smiled, "You seem like a good match. I hope our lady chooses you. To me honest, I kind of hate the other girl. " she giggled a bit, "She's a real bitch, and not just in the literal sense."

Ohara giggled too, "I kind of got that impression too."

The maid leaned in closer, "I'd be careful if I were you, of the other servants. Mostly the female ones. They're kind of jealous."

"You look ridiculous."

Ohara gave a little whimper and nodded, "I know."

Sesshomaru gave her a sympathetic look, "At least you wear those kimonos well. All of them."

Ohara giggled. Did he really just make a joke? The occurrence was so rare, it was almost worth it by itself. At least she knew he had no intention of making her dress up like this often, if ever again.

"Ohara, there you are!" Akimi, the handmaid she had become friends, "Oh, good evening my lord."

Sesshomaru gave the nervous girl a nod of acknowledgment and pulled Ohara to him, leaning over to speak quietly in her ear, "Don't let my mother try to pare me with that useless female."

The dragoness stepped away when her released her, making to go after Akimi, "Of course my lord."

The flowering trees filled the air with sweet-smelling fragrance. Normally, Ohara would have relaxed at the wonderful scent, but currently, she was more occupied with the dog demoness lounging in the grass a short distance from her. Sesshomaru's mother was considering her from across the small clearing, making Ohara even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"So," she started, "I have already talked to Umayo, but have not gotten a chance to interview you. You have a human servant, is that correct?"

"Yes." Now Ohara knew where Sesshomaru got his directness from.

"Why? Isn't it strange to deal with humans?"

"Not really," Ohara tried to keep her voice light, though on the inside she was fighting to flee this extremely awkward situation, or at the very least, tear off this awful clothing. How did people wear this stuff? She could be in a blizzard and still be hot. "He is useful in the keeping of my weapons and has the ability to communicate with me when I am in dragon form."

"Are you in dragon form often?"

"It is a useful form for traveling. I can carry Rin and we can move faster."

Sesshomaru's mother raised an eyebrow, "You carry the human girl?"

"Yes?" the dragoness said hesitantly. Was it wrong for her to do so?

"Interesting," her tone didn't sound too disapproving, mostly just surprised, "And your powers? What attacks do you use?"

"Uh, Dragon's claw, I can spit lighting balls in dragon form, I can spray Sesshomaru's poison if I really want to, my yoki can explode, I can make it rain…"

"Are you a virgin, or have been with another man?"

Ohara froze, the flushed with embarrassment, "Yes…I'm a virgin I mean…" Well, this was going to be an awkward interview…

**Hmmm...what should the next test (or first real one, if you don't count the kimonos) be? Review and tell me! Thanks!**


	40. Mother's Hunt

**The first real trial! I took a little inspiration from medieval nobility here. Sorry it took so long. Chapter 40:**

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Ohara cried as she rushed into his chambers where he sat, seemingly lost in thought, "You have to help me!"

The girl jumped at his sudden nearness as he appeared in front of her. She saw his eyes dart back and forth, searching for any immediate danger. Sensing none, he relaxed, "What is it?"

Ohara pushed herself into his one-armed embrace, "It's your honorable mother, she…she wants to go on a hunt with you, Umayo and I. She said whichever of us gives the best chase will have the honor of the kill."

Sesshomaru straitened, "You have a dragon's grace and are as sly as a kitsune. This Sesshomaru has seen you give chase fish in the river and animals in the forest. It is certain you shall give the superior chase, worry not."

Ohara gave him a little smile, "Thank you, but that is not my problem."  
The daiyokai gave her a questioning look. The inu-dragoness bit her lip and continued on. "My situation is, I know it will beneficial for me to win this honor, but the thing is…I've never actually killed anything before."

"Nonsense, This Sesshomaru has witnessed you take down prey with your arrows."

"Those are animals though. We'll be hunting demons, demons that look like people and have posed no threat to anyone prior."

"Hn." Sesshomaru considered this for a moment, "Yet you swat at the spiders who dare to crawl upon your person, though they pose no actual threat."

"But they are just insects."

The demon Lord lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, "Lesser demons likewise crawl about the land, building their webs and nets to ensnare those who happen to cross them, this you know. Compared to you, they are but insects at your feet."

She laid her head upon his chest, "Do you really mean that?"

She heard him huff above her. "Of course, this Sesshomaru always means what he says. This whole charade is only to placate my mother for a few decades. It truly does not matter what she decides, this Sesshomaru will not have a female who has no use except for a bloodline. Besides, I will be present at this hunt, as you have said, and so will allow no harm to come to you."

Ohara sighed, the grinned, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
She felt him press his lips to the top of her head in reply.

'_Confidence,_' Ohara told herself, _'at least I don't have to wear any more of those silly kimonos._' She walked down the palace's corridors, increasing her speed with every step she took, until she was nearly jogging, _'I can do this, but I cannot if I doubt myself._' She took a deep breath and strode out onto the courtyard, smile on her face.

Sesshomaru, his mother, Umayo, several of the palace servants, the humans, and Jaken were all present. She quickly took her place next to her lord, much to the annoyance of her competition. Although she was the last to arrive, Ohara knew she was only several seconds behind Umayo, as she had heard her greet the others.

"Shall we be off then?" the elder demoness suggested. They all gave a nod of approval and transformed to their dog forms, leaping into the air.

"Good luck!" Ohara heard Rin call out from behind them. She also heard Jaken tell her luck had nothing to do with it.

Ohara glided gracefully through the air as she leaped over any obstacles that were large enough to take notice of in their current form. Her feet barley touched the ground as bounded across the land. Sesshomaru had to fight to keep his concentration on the hunt; his mother had asked him to select a suitable prey, and he was looking for a very specific scent.

Perhaps it would have been easier, had Umayo not been prancing so close to him. While her movements were somewhat dignified, the effect was ruined by her occasional sporadic footwork to avoid even the smallest patches of mud. Ohara also managed to keep herself clean, but in a more fluid manner.

Then, he smelt it, the scent he had been seeking. Human blood. Quickly, he took the lead and ran toward it. The others followed. It took only seconds to reach their destination, where he abruptly halted. Ohara may be fierce when quarreled with, but she was hardly bloodthirsty. She needed a reason to hunt, to kill, and he intended to give it to her.

He heard her growl from behind him. Before them was a village, massacred and destroyed. The once standing houses' charred remains were painted red with the drying blood of the residents. The entire village was dead, killed by the demon who's stench filled the air and, judging by the snarls coming from his female, it angered Ohara greatly.

Now it was the girls' turn. They sniffed the air, recoiling at the oni's foul stench. It was hardly hard to follow, even a human could have traced it. They took off in the direction that it lead, Sesshomaru and his mother close behind.

Umayo managed to keep good pace and continue to avoid soiling her paws. Ohara, on the other hand, had no more regard for what was in her path, she was solely focused on the task at hand. She hurtled through the trees, running herself ragged in pursuit of the demon. Sesshomaru doubted even he could tear her from this chase now that she had set her mind upon it. He had given her the chance to avenge innocent human death, and now she was determined to do so.

Suddenly, she turned her head to give him a meaningful look. Then, with only that as forewarning, she veered from the scent trail toward some unknown designation to the left. Just before he lost sight of her, he spotted her transform into a dragon and weave herself into the thickets.

Minutes later, the oni's scent too, veered to the left, headed for the direction Ohara had gone. The three of them followed it, and within a short while caught scent of another human village. The oni apparently had not had his fill of mortal meat, and was seeking more. The sounds of screams and the monster's roars soon reached their ears. They leapt into the fields surrounding the village and stopped dead in their tracts.

Before them stood the enormous red ogre, yet it had it's back to them. It was instead focused on the green inu-yokai, whom blocked the village from its access.

Sesshomaru quickly studied the situation and concluded Ohara must have sensed the village before the oni had and accurately predicted it would attack it. She had run to the town instead of continuing to follow its scent, and thereby cut it off. Not only had she succeeded in stopping the ogre from running further, but, due to the position she was in, trapped it from escaping, as between her and them, it was surrounded.

The oni looked behind itself and roared, coming to relatively the same conclusion.

"Dogs!" it growled in a deep, rough voice, "Stupid dogs!"

That was last legible thing it ever got to speak. At a nod from his mother, Ohara sprang upon the demon, jaws enclosing around it's throat. She shook her head violently till its gurgled screams stopped and it moved no more.

**Review! Ideas for trails? I think next chapter will contain a little trail of Sesshomaru's own, hehehe… thanks!**


	41. Mother's 'Get Togeather'

**Chapter 41:**

Sesshomaru was unsure of weather he was going to laugh (which he would do everything in his power to prevent), or kill someone (this idea held more appeal). On one hand, he had Ohara, who's face was contorting in a series of disgusted faces as she worked to get the taste ogre blood from her mouth. Perhaps he should have warned her that their flavor closely matched their smell beforehand. Currently, Daisuke and her favorite maid were running back and forth, bringing her progressively stronger teas in an attempt to overpower the putrid taste.

Then, on the other hand, he had been told by his mother to entertain both females in the garden. Normally, he would have just talked to Ohara and ignored Umayo, but due to the strength of her tea, his female's tongue had gone numb, and everything she said came out quite as gibberish, though she still managed to keep complaining about the taste. It was quite tragic really, her words were more entertaining then those of the un-impaired demoness across from him, at least Ohara was amusing.

"So you are travel around a lot?" Umayo asked, "Your mother did not mention were you live."

"This Sesshomaru does not keep permanent residence in any one place."

The female pouted, "then were do you sleep?"

"Wherever is most convenient, most often the forest."

She gave a little gasp, "But the woods are scary at night!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Nothing with any intelligence and will to live dares bother a daiyokai's pack."

"Oh, I'm sure no one wants to fight a big, powerful, demon lord such as yourself," Umayo batted her eyelashes.

"Eeve at fluttery te in and I, ach esst ve ave crennative aboot it."

Sesshomaru huffed at his female's attempt at speech, "Well done, that was almost understandable."

"ah, sus!'

"Here, my lady Ohara," she growled slightly at Daisuke's use of the word 'lady, but he ignored her, "This milk might help." She quickly drained the bowl's contents.

"I'm gutting ah letle fweellwing bach…"

Sesshomaru sighed and reluctantly turned his attention back the other, eagerly awaiting demoness. There was a time when he would considered Umayo the ideal female. She was a noble of powerful blood and a pure inu-yokai. She had an appropriate appearance and knowledge of how to be a proper lady. It was only now that he could see and despise the shallowness in such girls.

Ohara had shown him the value of a fighting female. Practically, she was an ally worth having, a rare thing. Then there was otherwise; he enjoyed her company, which was something he had only known from Rin thus far. The two were similar in their innocent, sometimes naïve ways. They were both loyal no matter what and he found himself wishing to please them as they tried to hard to please him. It was fortunate that almost everything he did seemed to do so.

"Sesshomaru." He looked up at his mother's voice. She approached across the gardens, "Come, we have guests."

"Guests?"

"Quests?"

The lady of the palace furrowed her eyebrows at Ohara.

"Ogre bwad and tea."

She nodded and turned back to her son, "I want to see them socialize with these diplomats, so don't be keeping these two in the corner to yourself."

Ohara giggled as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. She had a feeling that was exactly what he had been planning to do.

The room was filled with demons of different breeds and colors, though most bore the relatively human appearance that was common among the more powerful demons. A few nodded in respect of the arriving inu-yokai, but most just talked among themselves. Ohara found herself being pushed forward. She looked back to her Sesshomaru.

"My Lord?"

"Go," he commanded, gesturing to the crowd with his eyes, "socialize as my mother has said."

She furrowed her brow, "Aren't you going to socialize too?"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru has no need too."

Ohara gave a little laugh and set off into the mass of people. However, in all honestly, she had no idea what to do other than wander around aimlessly; she wasn't exactly a social butterfly. Fortunately, it wasn't long before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find a dark blue haired yokai behind her.

"Excuse me, but you seem lost."

Ohara bit her lip in embarrassment, "Yeah…you see, I don't really know anyone here." She was glad the tea's numbing effects had warn off.

The yokai grinned, "Well then, I should introduce myself. My name is Kishin, what would your's be?"

"Ohara," She answered, glad for the company. The demon before her had the elfish look of a daiyokai, and his fine cloths suggested the same. His hair was braided and reached slightly past his mid back. Deep red stood out against his slightly bluish skin, lining his eyes. He also had two red antenna-like protrusions from his forehead. All in all, she supposed he could be considered handsome.

"Tell me, Ohara, if you don't know anyone, how is it you came to be here?"

"Oh, well I do know the Lady of the palace, by association with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kishin raised an eyebrow, "Lord Sesshomaru? He is present? I have not seen him."

Ohara laughed, "Yes. He is sulking in the corner. I don't think he really wanted to come."

"No, he is not one to attend these events. If you don't mind me asking, I normally able to tell, but what breed are you?"

"I don't. People always ask me that. I am a dog demon-dragon hybrid. Forgive me, but I don't have all that much experience with other yokai, what are you?"

The yokai gave a little showy bow, "I am of the moth yokai."

Ohara smiled, "I have never met a moth demon before."

Kishin answered with a smile of his own, "So, have you met the lady's new favorite? Umayo, I believe her name is." He leaned closer, "Rumor has it she intends to try and match her with her son."

Ohara could not help but give a slight scowl, "Unfortunately, I have." She glanced over to where the mentioned female was talking to a large group, most noticeably male dominated. In fact, she appeared to be flirting shamelessly.

"Ah, I take it you do not like her?" Kishin laughed.

"She is a bit prim for my tastes. I tend to be a bit more practical."

"I can see that…" His looked over her appreciatively. She was suddenly painfully aware of how neatly the fabric of her cloths hugged her curves. They were far from sluttish, but compared to several layers of kimonos…

"Lord Kishin."

Ohara glanced up and sighed with relief.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I have not seen you in some centuries."

Her lord nodded his acknowledgment, "No, you have not. Come Ohara, this gathering has lost all it's interest." He grabbed her wrist and began leading her away, toward the door.

"I hear tell of the Lady Umayo," the moth demon called out, "She is quite a catch. I am sure you are the envy of every other male here today."

Sesshomaru paused, but did not bother to look behind him as he answered. "Hn. Then they may have her if they like. Ohara is this Sesshomaru's female."

**I'd like to thank HazelxLaShay for the idea to test Ohara's 'nobility' (frist as her diplomatic skills) and for the idea of a jealous Sesshomaru and the guests. Thanks guys! Please review and tell me any more ideas you might have! Thanks!**

**(P.S. In case you were wondering, Ohara says "Leave the flattery to Rin and I, at least we are creative about it." and "Oh, shush." At least, that is what she ment to say ;)**


	42. Mother's Choice

**First, I would like to say, I absolutely had to. It was way too temping. What you may ask. Read and find out. Chapter 42:**

"Like moths to a flame…" Ohara's lord muttered, anger clear in his voice. She shrink a little behind him as he lead her away from the noisy room.

"Forgive me," she murmured, "I should have been more clear."

She flinched as he spun abruptly around to face her. His fierce gaze softened and he looked away, "The fault is not yours. This farce has gone on long enough. This Sesshomaru refuses to be sucked into his mother's games."

"Games, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He scowled again, "that moth yokai, he has a reputation of charming those females he sets his sights on. It is clear Mother has invited him here to serve her own purpose."

"Which would be?"

"Drama. She has love for it. She wanted you to try to court him as well."

"But I wouldn't…"

"This Sesshomaru is aware of that. However, she is not. Let us leave this palace, they are no longer worth playing." He began to pull her along again.

"Leaving so soon Sesshomaru?"

He turned and focused on someone behind her. Ohara fallowed his gazed to the Lady Palace herself, accompanied by non other than the Lord Kishin and Umayo. Sesshomaru rounded on his mother, "I tire of these games. This Sesshomaru demands your decision."

"Now?" she asked, "You want to rush my decision?"

"Yes."

"Ah well,' she appeared to think about it, tapping her chin, "I'd have to say Umayo then…"

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive, "Try again."

"What?!" his mother nearly growled, "You DARE to DEFY my decision? After all I went through to find you a suitable mate? One with skill as a proper lady and full blood of a noble inu-yokai."

Sesshomaru continued to stare his mother down. Meanwhile, Ohara was staring in disbelief at the declared victor. Hadn't she proved herself to be better at the hunt? Had no one else noticed Umayo's blatant interest in other males? Was all of this ignored over her non-noble birth?

Umayo gave a little wink, "Sorry Ohara, you tried so hard, but I guess you just didn't make the cut after all."

The bright daylight shinning through the hall's windows dimmed ever so slightly, as if a small cloud were passing over the sun.

"At least you know now."

The light diminished until dark shadow was cast over the garden outside.

The demoness flicked her pearly white hair, "I guess I was just born better than you."

An ominous rumbling was audible outside.

"I'm sure, some day, you'll make a nice concubine for some lord though."

"BOOM!"

The three yokai across from them jumped at the sudden, loud, lightning strike.

"Umayo," Ohara snarled, eyes misting over, "You may be a pure inu-yokai, and you may be a noble, but there is no way in Hell you are better than me. I might not have twenty kimonos on, but at least I don't go around flirting with every other male in the room. Besides, it is for Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord Sesshomaru alone to deicide who is worthy of him, and I grantee it isn't based on their ability to pour tea and be a 'proper' lady."

"Why you little-!"

"BOOM!"

Umayo flinched again.

"What's the matter miss 'noble birth?' Afraid of a little lighting? Or is it the truth that's scaring you?"

"How dare you, you weak-"

"FRRRRBOOM!"

"Weak?" Ohara laughed, "Try pissing me off. Hmmm, seems you already have." Green electricity danced around her body, giving threatening hisses as it leaped and licked at her person.

"You threaten me?" Umayo's obnoxious giggling abruptly stopped as she glanced to the side and discovered her backup had, well, backed out. Ohara smirked.

"Yeah, I do." The sparks suddenly turned a blinding white and snapped out, curling out as a whip and tasting the air around the demoness's feet before returning the dragoness. Umayo squealed and leaped backwards. However, she was not out of reach, as the inu-dragoness managed to flick it out again, this time sending the whip nipping at the fleeing demoness's heels.

"Coward," Ohara huffed, then stiffened at the unexpected presence behind her. She whirled around to see non other than the Lady of the Palace.

"Well, well, Ohara. Welcome to the family."

**Now you see why I absolutely had to make Sesshomaru's mother choose Umayo first? Oh the drama! Review! Thank you all for the story ideas!**


	43. Just Another Morning

**Sorry or the long wait. Chapter 43:**

Light flooded the clearing. Ohara considered fully waking up, but then though against it. Sesshomaru's mokomoko was much more comfortable than her quarters at his mother's palace. Who new the life of luxury could be so tiring?

"Ohara? Ohara, are you awake?"

Ohara blinked and looked down at the little girl tugging on her sleeve. "Hey Rin, what is it."

"Daisuke is getting some herbs and stuff and I think he wants help but didn't want to wake you up, or bother Sesshomaru-sama. So I figured I'd do it because I don't think he really knows what he's doing."

"Why doesn't Kohaku help him?"

"He's trying, but he only knows stuff that's bad for demons. Something he picked gave master Jaken a rash."

Ohara sat up, "Oh no, that quickly?"

Rin nodded, "But don't worry. He smelt something Daisuke thought was the cure and it knocked him out. They defiantly don't know what their doing."

The dragoness sighed and glanced back to Sesshomaru, who raised an eyebrow. With a huff, she got to her feet, "First, tell them to get away from those plants, I don't want a rash. Then tell Kohaku to wash all the oils off."

Rin pouted, "Sometimes he won't listen to me."

"Push him in the river then. Daisuke will help you if you tell him I told you too. I'll be along in a minute."

As it turned out, Jaken just needed a little cold water to wake him up; which was fortunate, as Ohara was ready to shock him if he didn't, and wasn't so sure how well she could control her lighting. Daisuke explained him and Kohaku had managed to catch a rabbit and they wanted to get some spices to season it. They had planned on getting Jaken to start a fire to cook it with, which also explained a large patch of charred ground in the meadow they were in. They were lucky Ah-Un was fireproof. It was all in all the most terrible idea Ohara had ever heard.

"You do realize the staff of two heads spits enough fire to take out an army, right?" She asked two extremely embarrassed boys, "Don't you know how to start a fire?"

"Well, sure," Kohaku admitted, "but we figured this might be faster."

"Yeah, it certainly would be."

Rin looked up from her flower chain and shook her head, "Boys are stupid."

"-And there was this really pretty blue one by the river, but I didn't want to pick it because it was the only one I could find and I want there to be more," Rin babbled from Ah-Un's back, "Say, Sesshomaru-sama, when you have your empire, are you going to have a palace?"

"Hn."

The little girl continued on, unfazed, "If you do, I think you should have a garden with lots of those pretty flowers and-"

Sesshomaru cut her off with a small wave of his hand. His golden eyes searched the area as he drew the Tokijin, "carry on ahead. This Sesshomaru will return shortly." With that, he took off.

Ohara looked down at Kohaku, who shrugged. She allowed her whisker's to reach back and wrap around Daisuke's wrists like reins.

_' I sense something weird in the air too.'_

"As do I," replied the boy on her back.

They continued on for several more minutes without incident. Of course, that did not last long. The pungent smell of many humans wafted up to Ohara's nose right as the reached the top of a hill. Down below them was what appeared to be an army's camp.

_'Mabye, if we're quiet, they won't notice us…'_

"Hey you!"

_'He might mean someone in the camp-'_

"You, on the dragons!"

_'Or not.'_

A soldier ran to the edge of camp, soon accompanied by several others. "Who do you think you are, bringing yokai so close to our camp? Don't you know who we are?"

"Uh…" Daisuke stared blankly at the flag waving above the tents.

_'Well, say something! I can't.'_

"Don't you know who we are?" The boy called out in return, "Not a step closer, I've got a dragon! Well, two actually…"

Where Ohara able, she would have face-palmed. Fortunately, they were all saved by an official-looking man stalking toward the others.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, harassing dragons?" He yelled the others, "Don't you know our lands were saved by one not but a month ago? Or have you forgotten our withering crops?"

**Review! Thanks.**


	44. The Consequence of Defiance

**Sorry for the long wait! And off a cliffhanger too! I've just been all caught up in my trip to Disney World to perform with my chorus! But guess who I saw in Japan (in Epcot), Sesshomaru! (and Inuyasha too). It totally inspired me to write! So I did, at the hotel! (I always carry a notebook, just in case.)**

**WARNING!: This chapter is one of the ones for which this story is rated M**

**So here it is! Chapter 44:**

_'I knew I_ "I recognized that flag!" Ohara said, transforming and unceremoniously dumping Daisuke form her back, "Jaken, don't you remember?"

The imp huffed and turned away, "How am I supposed to remember every human flag we come across? If something important happened in that village, I'd recognize it, but I don't. You must be thinking of something trivial-"

"Trivial?" the dragoness exploded, "I could have died for that 'trivial' matter! I'm just lucky Lord Sesshomaru is merciful, and YOU, you stupid imp, are luck I don't hit as hard as he does!"

Jaken jumped away, eyes wide, "Are you talking about that village were you made it-"

"You are her, aren't you?" the official man interrupted, "the dragoness that made it rain during the drought?"

"Why yes," Ohara gave a little nod, "and Inu-dragoness actually."

The man dropped to his knees and bowed, "What an honor!" He glared back and angrily signaled the other humans to do so as well, which they did. "I- we are delighted that you have returned to us! We started your temple, but have experienced some…delays…due to some restless lake demons…"

"That must be what Sesshomaru-sama sensed!" Rin exclaimed, "Don't worry, mister…?"

"I am the Lord Jirou."

The little girl smiled, "Well you don't need to worry Lord Jirou! I bet Sesshomaru-sama is getting rid of those mean demons right now!"

"Along with his workforce as well, most likely," Kohaku mumbled.

"What was that, demon slayer?" the man asked.

"Nothing!" The boy quickly said.

"Well, anyhow," the Lord Jirou said, "Why don't you join me in my tent? We have tea and refreshments."

Ohara grinned, "That would be delightful!"

"Thank you," Ohara smiled kindly at the young boy who had just poured her tea. The large tent they were currently in was made of rich red fabric and heavily stalked with pillows for lounging. The lord sat across form the party of five; Ah-Un was munching on the grass outside. Ohara looked up to their host, whom was currently taking a bite of sweet bread. She supposed, for a human, he was rather good-looking, with dark hair and eyes. He certainly seemed nice enough, as he had just offered for them to spend the night in the camp. Since it was nearly dark, and Sesshomaru was yet to find them, Ohara figured it would be beneficial, for Rin and the human boys sake. Perhaps, with a better night's sleep, they might think more before setting a meadow on fire.

"-and, if all goes as planned, the temple will be finished by next month," Lord Jirou explained, "We were going to make it blue, because you make it rain, but, seeing your dragon form, I think it would be more appropriate to make it green, don't you think?"

"That would be most lovely," Ohara nodded.

"Have you given thought to my second offer and request?" the Lord asked.

The dragoness furrowed her brows, "and that would be?"

Jirou laughed, "Why, my offer of marriage of course!"

Jaken nearly choked on his tea. Kohaku and Daisuke exchanged alarmed glances.

"I know it's not customary, and most humans look down upon marring a mononoke," the man continued, seemingly unaware of slight panic arising across from him, "but I think a beautiful dragoness, such as yourself, would make a most lovely bride!"

Ohara bit her lip nervously, "I thank you, but…"

"No need to thank me!" the man interrupted, "I am certain you will be more than worthy of the honor!"

"You fool!" Jaken burst out, "It's you who is not-"

"Jaken!" Ohara snapped, "Be quiet! I am capable of handling this on my own, thank you."

"Sorry, milady…"

The dragoness rose to her feet. "Perhaps we should take a walk, just the to of us?" She suggested.

"Of course, my dear," the Lord followed suit and lead her outside, leaving the others behind, not noticing their collective flinch. Once out of the tent, Jirou fell in step with Ohara and directed them out of the camp until they reached a small clearing some ways away. There, Ohara was surprised to find, was a smaller tent, set up as the first, and guarded by two men.

"This is where I come to be alone," Jirou explained, "Or to have private conversations." He gave her a meaningful glance. She looked away and followed him inside. He sat down and gestured for her to do the same, "Now, what is it you wish to say away from prying ears?"

Ohara lowered herself onto her knees, still looking away, "I am very sorry, Lord Jirou, but I cannot marry you."

The man appeared slightly stunned, "Why ever not?"

"I am already courting someone else."

The Lord's face harden a little, "Who?"

"The Lord Sesshomaru."

"The one the little girl spoke of earlier?"

Ohara nodded.

"Are you engaged?"

The demoness huffed and looked up, "Not exactly…"

The man tipped his head to the side, "That girl, Rin, is she your daughter?"

Ohara blinked, "What? No, that's impossible. For one, I'm yokai and she's all human, and for another…"

Jirou raised an eyebrow, "You have yet to be taken?"

The dragoness bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I see," the Lord leaned forward, "and this…Sesshomaru…what would he think if you were?"

Ohara leaned back, "I don't know really. I imagine he wouldn't be too happy with me…"

"I bet he wouldn't want you anymore, would he?" Jirou put his hands on the floor and crawled a forward, causing Ohara to tumble backwards in alarm, "You'd be no use to him, if you bore another man's child, would you?"

"What are you taking about?!" Ohara cried, yanking her hand from his grip. She splayed it out, allowing her dragon's claws to glow, ready to attack, "I'm warning you!"

He lunged forward, grabbed her wrist and leaned close to her ear. "And I'm warning you, mononoke," he whispered, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to that little girl of yours, whatever she is to you, would you?" Ohara's eyes widened. She could feel Jirou smirk against her ear, "that's right, any resistance from you, and those men outside will send up a flair, signaling for my other soldiers to kill all of the others traveling with you."

"What?" Ohara breathed.

"Did you really think we just happened to notice you?" the lord laughed, "My priest knew you were coming from miles away. How could he not? With the such strong yoki you emit. You've really got him disturbed, you know that?" He ran his hand down Ohara's side, making her shutter, "Now, be a good little dragoness and all your companions will live like royalty, okay?"

Ohara was too stunned to reply, but Lord Jirou didn't seem to mind. He continued to stroke her face and whisper in her ear.

"Remember, one cry from me, not in pleasure, and dear, what was her name? Rin? And sweet little Rin will never see the sun rise again."

Ohara began to tremble, but did not protest as she was pushed backward. Gods, what was he going to do to her? But more importantly, what would happen to Rin and the others if she didn't? She didn't want to betray Sesshomaru, with all her heart she wanted nothing to do with anyone but him. Yet, she had to protect her friends, her pack, no matter what.

_Lord Sesshomaru_, she though,_ I'm so sorry. I know you could never forgive me, but I must! For Daisuke, and Kohaku, and Jaken, and Rin!_

"Please!" she whispered, staring pleadingly into Jirou's now cold eyes.

"Be quiet," he demanded, "say nothing less it be my name."

The dragoness closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she felt the man above her slide a finger along her neckline, finding the ties that held her top in place and undoing them, leaving her chest covered only by her sarashi. He then pulled away her traveling skirt, revealing her leggings. His hand slid up her leg, traveling far too high up for her liking.

"You certainly do carry enough knives, don't you?" he murmured as he dropped her belt beside them.

Ohara squirmed, but did not dare resist. She should be able to tear this man limb from limb for touching her this, but he had her cornered. He was going to ruin her life and didn't even seem to care!

Then, she felt it. A gross, wet tongue swirl across her collarbone. Then, he began to suck, so hard it became slightly painful. Ohara whimpered a bit, causing him to laugh. "You weren't thinking you could hide this, were you? That's definitely going to leave a mark."

Ohara had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out in despair as he moved across her neck, then down her arms, to her stomach, and finally her legs, biting through the fabric of he leggings. She was going to be covered in hickeys! Not only would she bare the shame of whatever he chose to do to her, but also the marks of it also. She swallowed a sob as her tears began to stream more heavily across her cheeks. She flinched as her assailant licked them from her face. She squeezed her eyes even tighter shut. She could feel his hot breath on lip for a moment before he crashed his mouth onto hers, invading it and biting at her tongue. His putrid taste filled her senses and Ohara had to fight the urge that was screaming at her to push him off. For Rin, this was to save Rin…

"On your stomach," He demanded, after finally releasing her face from his death-grip. Ohara did not even have time to respond before he violently pushed her over, making her lay on her chest. A heavy weight slammed onto her and his dull nails dug into her skin, doubtlessly leaving marks.

The worst part was the hot bulge she could feel pressing on the fabric between her legs. Was that his-? Was he planning to-? Ohara clutched at the rug that was laid across the ground. Please no, please…

"Feel that?" she heard him whisper evilly, his breath like thunder in her ear, "That's for you. All for you."

Ohara pressed her face hard into the rug's stitches. This was for Rin, and Daisuke, and Kohaku, and Jaken. Why didn't she listen to her lord? This…monster…was going to take everything she had worked for, even fought for, away for his own pleasure! Why? Why must-

Without warning, the weight was lifted from her back. A loud slam and crack sounded behind her. Hurriedly, Ohara looked up to see an extremely furious Sesshomaru. Red filled his eyes and yoki swirled around him, whipping up his long, silvery hair and mokomoko. Savage growls ripped from his chest as he surveyed the scene before him.

Yet, there was only one thought that ran though Ohara's head, "RIN!"

She sprang to her feet and tore outside, racing down the small hill, barely even noting the two dead guards outside the tent. All she could see was the burnt remnants of a spent flair. One of them had managed to set one off. One of them had signaled the others. She leapt into the air, transforming into her dragon self as she did so, and bounded across the camp's tent tops.

Moments later she arrived at the largest tent. Not bothering with the door she clawed her way in. Without hesitation nor note of her surrounding, Ohara dived toward her companions, encircling them with her body. A split second later, powerful yokai exploded from her coils, laced with electric tendrils that sought out the water-filled bodies of the surrounding humans.

_They're safe_, she thought in relief, sensing their living auras. Though Jaken seemed to be unconscious, they were all safe. She uncoiled herself and looked out, locking eyes with the cold golden ones belonging to her Lord Sesshomaru.

_'Sesshomaru-sama! I'm so sorry!'_

**I though you guys deserved a nice long one! Sorry if I got your hopes up with the warning! Review! Thanks!**


	45. His Scent

**So here is chapter 45:**

Thunder rumbled across the cloudy night sky, yet rain only fell in an isolated area above the water of the small spring. Sesshomaru sat some ways away, perched on a rock, back facing the spring.

Ohara splashed her face again, desperate to get the stench from her body, HIS stench. His terrible, horrible odor needed to come off her. Everywhere she could smell him. She could still feel his touch, like maggots crawling across her skin, and see his marks, big, angry bruises. She had not bothered to remove her undergarments. Her cloths were floating beside her anyway, as they stunk as well.

She snatched up her cleaning cloth as it drifted by her and rubbed her bruise-covered arms. Try as she might, she couldn't get them off. Where they were, her skin smelt, and crawled. She rubbed harder. It stung, but she did not care. She had to get them off, she needed them off. She pushed even harder, digging her nails into the cloth.

"Ohara, stop," Sesshomaru's voice rang out as the scent of her blood filled the air.

Ohara looked down and saw her fingers now dripped with red. She let out a hopeless sob and sank down into the water up to her neck. Why couldn't she get it off?

"Come here." This time, Sesshomaru's voice was softer. Ohara bit her lip, but stopped her rain and swam over to the rock he was perched on. Sesshomaru had hardly spoken to her since she had explained her lack of resistance was of fear for Rin's safety. In fact, he had hardly even glanced her way. Not that she could blame him, she was covered from head to toe in Jirou's marks. She couldn't imagine she much to look at.

Ohara pulled herself around the boulder, so she could face him. "I'm sorry my lord," she huffed, "I can't get the smell off…"

Sesshomaru looked down on her with emotionless eyes and held out his hand, "Your arm."

Ohara lifted her uninjured arm from the water and gave it to him, using the other to heave her torso onto the rock so she could reach. The daiyokai carefully sniffed her arm for several seconds before releasing it.

"Hn. The scent is of your imagination."

"What? But I-" Ohara sighed. He was right, and she knew it. "I can still feel him."

"That is in your mind as well."

"I know, but," She closed her eyes, "it feels so real."

A firm, yet gentle hand grasped her wrist, pulling her from the water, onto the bolder. Ohara gave a little gasp as Sesshomaru's warm mokomoko wrapped around her. His chin hooked over her shoulder, "This Sesshomaru is real."

Ohara grasped at the fabric of his kimono. Yes, Lord Sesshomaru was real. The feeling of his hand on her skin chased away that of Jirou's. She easily accepted his clawed fingers softly scraping across her back, dripping the poison that kept her curse at bay over the red welts from the human man's fingers. She relaxed into his embrace. "I know I have little right to ask, but can you ever forgive me, my lord?"

"There is nothing to be forgiven for." Sesshomaru pulled her closer, and pressed his mouth to hers. Ohara surrendered to his touch, allowing him to chase away the crawling feeling across her skin, and replace it with warmth, covering her with his own scent.

**Reviews please! Thank you all, you lovely reviewers! Especially those who review regularly, I always look forward to them!**


	46. Interruptions

**Kind of short, but I thought I'd have some fun. Chapter 45:**

Sesshomaru's nose trailed down the side Ohara's neck. She flinched at the slight pressure on one of her bruises, and heard a light growl in repose in her ear.

"That human scum died far to quickly for this Sesshomaru's liking."

"Hmm…" Ohara murmured in agreement, "What would you have preferred?"

This time Sesshomaru's growl was deeper, "to slowly tear him limb from limb."

A small smile graced Ohara's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh, your pretty worked up about this then? It can be kind of hard to tell sometimes…you've got such a good poker face."

She felt the daiyokai's deadly nails dig into her back, "How dare a pitiful human threaten THIS Sesshomaru's pack and mark my female's body."

Ohara sighed and brushed her cheek against his, "You know, I wouldn't have minded if it was _you_. Anyone else is just…unacceptable." His snarl vibrated through her. Her hand wandered up his kimono; his armor had already been left on the shore, "You know, this really isn't fair, seeing I've only got my undergarments on, and you're fully dressed."

Sesshomaru pulled back to look at her face and raised an eyebrow. She pouted and tugged on his sleeve, causing his top and mokomoko to fall away.

Ohara gave a small gasp as her other hand ran slid down his cheat. His whole body was perfectly sculpted. Each muscle was solid, yet smooth, like a polished river stone. Even what was left of his left arm was still strong. Paired with the intense look in his golden eyes, Ohara could barley keep from fainting from the powerful feeling suddenly rising within her.

Without warning, Ohara found herself on her back, lain over Sesshomaru's shirt and fur with her lord himself hunched over her. Silvery hair pooled around her, blocking everything else except for him from her view. Not that she minded in the least, as the full moon's light made his body appear to glow. Ohara could not help but to wreathe slightly under his calculating gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh LORD SESSHOMARU! Where are you? -oh? Uh- oh…"

Ohara quickly decided the last person she would want to be at that precise moment was the imp. A deep, thundering growl ripped from Sesshomaru's throat as he bowed his head and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"What is it, Jaken?" he snarled, voice filled with menace for the one behind him.

"Well, you see m-milord…"

"Jaken…"

"What I ment to say was uh- well uh…Rin's missing?"

On second thought, Ohara would much rather be Jaken five seconds ago than now. She could feel the danger radiating off the daiyokai.

"You see," the imp squeaked, "She went off to find some food and we tried looking for her, but we couldn't find her and-"

"Jaken."

"Uh, yes milord?"

"Leave. Now."

"Yes milord!"

**Ohhhh, where's Rin? And will Jaken survive this? Poor Jaken, he always has the worst of luck. Review! Thanks!**


	47. Rin's Captor

**Hey there. It's all starting to come together now. Who do you think took Rin? Hmmm, you'll have to read to find out. Chapter 47:**

Sesshomaru could not help but blink in surprise at how fast Ohara had managed to wriggle out from under him. Using inhuman speed she rarely demonstrated, she had escaped from his grasp and lightly landed on the shore in full dragon form. He also noted her cloths had disappeared, leaving only ripples in the water in their place.

With a dignified huff, he followed her example and retrieved his own clothing with all haste, then leapt into the air. He gathered his yoki below him, allowing him to soar through the night sky. The dragoness followed in tow, easily keeping pace.

Rin's scent was easy enough to trace. He picked it up from were they had set camp, and continued to follow it from above. Whoever had taken her was either extremely careless, or wanted to be found. A deadly mistake, as he was neither in the mood to be tester nor disturbed. Beside him, Ohara echoed his anger with a growl of her own.

Sesshomaru suspected that his females care for Rin rivaled even his own. She had been willing to give herself to a human for the little girl's sake, and had risked his own wrath when she rushed to her side. In fact, she had even killed humans to save Rin and the others, something that he believed would trouble her conscious later on. For now, or until a few moments ago that was, she was more worried about pleasing him to make up for her disloyalty than anything else.

He had been so close! Sesshomaru doubted he would get another chance such as that again. His female has been so concerned over being taken by someone else that she had easily submitted. Next time though, her demoness nature would not be so quelled, and he would probably earn a few scratches before he let him get that close. Sesshomaru mulled this in his mind for a few moments.

Now Rin was gone. Someone had dared to take her, and risk his fury. Not only had they taken his opportunity with Ohara, but also one of the few people precious to him. He snarled. Someone had seen their last sunset tonight.

Whoever had stolen Rin also was slow, as they had only gotten a few miles out before they caught up to them. Ohara dove down into the trees, spiraling into their leafy depths. Sesshomaru was immediately on her heels. He heard her snarl a moment before he landed beside her and laid eyes on his adversary.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You came!"

He momentarily glanced at the little girl. Rin had been bound to a tree, though he thought her bindings were a little excessive, as he could hardly see her midsection. Other than that, she did not appear to be harmed. He looked back to the one who had taken her.

Sesshomaru recognized this demon. It was non other than the lizard yokai that had pestered his female before. Yet, he was different. No longer scrawny and weak, the creature appeared to have rapidly increased it's muscle mass. Now, the demon was a good seven feet tall, with large teeth and glowing eyes. It's take snaked around, flicking back and forth like a whip with it's powerful movements.

Ohara nudge the demon lord's side, the question clear in her eyes. There was only one explanation for how the lowly yokai could have gained so much power in such a short time.

"This is the work of a Shikon Jewel shard."

"Very good!" the lizard hissed, "You must be the Lord Sesshomaru the little human was screaming for, and the one the lovely Ohara spoke of."

Ohara growled at the mention of her name, drawing the lizard's attention.

"Oh! Looky here, you are a dragon!" he sighed happily, "No wonder you smelt so good!"

"You can smell power then," the daiyokai stated.

"Yesssss!"

"Even when Ohara was as human then you could feel it, could you not?"

The demon's eyes narrowed, "Yes, and I would have tapped into that power as well, had you not interfered! That's MY mate you took from me, you useless canine!"

The dog demon gave a light laugh, causing Ohara to step back in surprise. That Gakuto had just signed his own death with. Sesshomaru was going to kill him, that much was certain.

"You really think one such as Ohara would ever except you as a mate? Even as a human she rejected you."

"Can't you see?" the lizard laughed in return, obviously not getting the sinister implications of the daiyokai amusement, "I'm stronger now. I'll win her love!"

Ohara shook her head and hissed, disgusted by the thought of being with the low-level demon. He was putrid, no matter how strong he was.

"That baboon gave me this stone, and now I am invincible!"

Sesshomaru chuckled again, "So is that what Naraku told you?"

"It's true! It's only too bad you'll not live to see it!" The demon lizard charged.

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow and let him come. At the last moment, he drew his sword, blocking the larger one of the lower demon, who now towered over him. With a evil crackle, the Tokijin sparked, sending Gakuto flying backwards.

"Go Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered, kicking the tree with the joy of seeing her hero in action.

As soon as he landed, the lizard was on his feet again charging. The demon lord nodded his approval. This time, the Tokijin hissed, gathering an evil red aura around it's blade. Sesshomaru swung out his sword, sending piercing arrows of energy into the demon's flesh.

At that precise moment, a small, sharp object pierced into Ohara's scales, burring itself just behind her shoulder blade. She reared up in pain, roaring out her fury. It was as if a heavy weight was descending on her back. Immediately the dragoness began to buck wildly, trying to rid herself of whatever it was. Ohara let out a strangled cry, and leapt into the sky, flying off into the night.

**Oh no! What happened to Ohara? Dun dun dun… Review please! Thanks!**


	48. No Recognition

**Busy weeks. I managed to sprain my ankle (by falling off a galloping horse mind you), hike through a swamp, swim in a pond that was way too cold to be swimming in, get bucked off an additional four times (my horse delights in trying to kill me), be in dinner-theater play, finish the first draft of my original novel, go to prom, chase the escaped horses through a network of fields, bruise my eyeball (not sure how that happened), volunteer at a farm rescue, ride a rearing horse (the first time I've used the saddle in months, apparently she does not approve), take and pass several tests I did not study for, paint a picture of Ohara's three forms (will be posted soon) and then ride again. So if you're wondering what do ^^^ hehe typical two weeks I'd say.**

**So without further delay, Chapter 48:**

"My lord…uh Sesshomaru-sama…" Daisuke asked quietly, cautious as he approached the daiyokai. The demon lord was still unreadable as ever to the boy, but for what he could figure, Sesshomaru looked rather angry. Still he had to ask. "Well you see, Kohaku and I saw Ohara fly overhead before, and, well we were wondering were she was going."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru does not know."

Daisuke's jaw dropped. That was the last answer he expected to hear from the demon's mouth. In fact, he had figured he only had a fifty percent chance he's get an answer at all. For their proud leader to admit he did not know…this was bad.

"She flew off in that direction…" Kohaku offered, pointing to the east.

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment, "Jaken, watch them until my return. If Rin is missing upon this Sesshomaru's return, you will die."

"Uh…yes, milord."

For the second time that night, Sesshomaru took off into the sky after his female.

It was early morning by the time he found her. She was laying, neatly curled in her dragon form, gnawing on something. He landed silently in a nearby tree to observe her actions. He also deluded his yoki in order to avoid her notice.

Upon closer inspection, Sesshomaru realized Ohara was pulling the last scraps of meat from a deer carcass. This was most unlike her. Normally, should she make a kill, she would drag it back to feed the others. She was more than capable of hunting enough prey to feed the pack until their stomachs were full. She also usually would change into her smaller form and cook her meals, also for the benefit of their human companion, as the demons could both easily consume their prey raw. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, curious as to what would spark this unusual behavior.

Ohara's head shot up, suddenly aware of the probing yoki Sesshomaru had sent her was. She zoomed in on his location, and hissed.

Sesshomaru froze, stunned b her actions. That was defiantly NOT normal. The only time she had even growled at him was a playful challenge when he courted her. Yet this hiss was full of menace, a warning not to come near. He would need to investigate this matter closer.

The daiyokai leapt to the ground, landing lightly on his feet. The dragoness stood, acknowledging the threat by puffing herself out to appear larger. However, know that he was no longer diluting his potent yoki, she did not seem so sure of herself. Stranger still, her eyes searched his, as if she had never seen him before.

"Female," Sesshomaru said lightly.

Ohara twitched nervously, then reared up, flaring out her yoki and hissing in an impressive display. However, Sesshomaru did not flinch. This seemed to disturb her. She stretched up again, this time releasing a mighty roar.

"Female, what is the meaning of this nonsense?"

The dragoness looked at him from the corner of her eye suspiciously. Her aura expanded slowly out, heavy and threatening. It began to glow around her in a green haze. Sparks of electric danced over her scales as a low snarl vibrated from within her.

"Enough."

Without hesitation, she was off, fleeing from his commanding voice. Her elegant form twisted in the air as she spiraled through the clouds. Sesshomaru waited for a few moments, considering her actions, before taking off after her.

This was not the mating dance of either the dragons or inuyokai. Though both included a chase, Ohara was not in the correct cycle, nor did her behavior match. Usually, the females enticed the male into a chase, then challenged them once they were caught. The displays Ohara shown him where not enticing dances, nor a challenge. In fact, they seemed rather defensive, like a warning to stay back. Then there was that look she had given him. Her eyes had held no hint of recognition in them.

**Ooooooh, what is going on with Ohara, and what is Sesshomaru going to do? This is going somewhere! Review! Thanks!**


	49. The Battle

**Sorry I've been so busy with finals and stuff coming up. But here is chapter 49:**

It was then that Sesshomaru spotted it, a faint glow behind Ohara's shoulder blade. There was no mistaking it's aura, it was a jewel shard tainted by Naraku. That was the reason she held no recognition of him, Naraku must have tampered with her mind. Then there was only one way to help her, and that was to remove it. But first, he needed to get close enough to do it.

The dragoness landed soon enough. She did not seem to notice she had been followed, nor pay any mind to check. Instead, she began to pace back and forth in the clearing. Something was irritating her. After a minute, she began to rub her shoulder on a tree with rough bark. It took her a minute to shift her scales, but soon the smell of her blood drifted to Sesshomaru's sensitive nose.

Was she trying to remove the shard herself? If so, she must be fighting it's power on some level. The taiyokai considered leaving her to her own devices and letting her get it out on her own. But the smell of her injury was jarring to his nerves, setting him on edge. Sesshomaru had no other choice but to take action, or be driven insane by the instinct to help his female.

Ohara moved as he landed, exactly in the spot she had been only moments before. She faced him with a snarl, her eyes glazed over from the jewel's power. Her lean muscles tensed, ready to pounce.

"Female," the dog demon addressed her, "This Sesshomaru does not wish to battle or harm you."

He leaped back just in time to avoid her sharp 'dragon's claw' to his face. Apparently she did.

_If it is a fight Ohara wants_, Sesshomaru _thought, then so be it_.

The dragoness twirled around him, her long body enabling her attack from all sides at a moment's thought. However, the inuyokai was far more experienced and deadly than her. Unfortunately for him, he was not trying to kill her, or even cause undue harm to her, though he new she would not escape without a few minor scratches.

Ohara reared back at the first lash of his poison whip struck her across the chest. The second sent her tumbling across the clearing, only to right herself and growl at him. His third was unsuccessful, as she dogged it and disappeared.

Sesshomaru whirled around, trying to locate the missing demoness. He settled into a low crouch, listening intently for any sign of her presence. However, the more he listen, the quieter the clearing had become. Though it was unsettling, silence could tell him nothing of her whereabouts. He had to outsmart her mind games in order to find her.

Where would Ohara come from? From his past experience, she usually presented herself to her enemies, confidant enough in her own power to not need to try sly tactics. But when she had doubts, such as when fighting him, she would never go for the obvious and attack from behind. No, she was more clever then that. She would come from his side, and in the past, she preferred to keep her right side closest to the enemy. That meant she would head left, and come at him from his right…

The daiyokai had just enough time to grab the dragoness's claw and flip her over his head before she crashed into him. She did, however, manage to bury her other paw's claws deep into his armor, ripping it from his body before scampering into the woods to his left.

This time, she would not move. An enemy would expect her to, but he knew better. That was the point. He patiently waited, staring forward as to not alert her to his knowledge of her tactics.

Yet, as the dog demon turned to catch her mid-flight again, he was indeed surprised, for not a dragon, but a giant canine pounced from the trees. Even with his unsurpassed strength as a yokai, Sesshomaru was neither able to support nor redirect the combined weight and momentum of her full size inyokai form. He was thrown back and pinned to the ground under heavy paws.

He would not stand to be surpassed by his own female. He simply would not allow it, he would not loose her to Naraku. When Ohara's jaws come down to bite off his head, they were met with an equally powerful bite to the nose.  
The daiyokai kicked her from him and rolled to his feet. She did the same and surveyed the new threat. Sesshomaru had never fought Ohara in full canine form before. This would prove to be interesting.

Immediately, Ohara went to the easiest and most obvious attack, and swept Sesshomaru's right foreleg out from under him. However, he had not anticipated this move, as no other opponent had gone for it before, or even had the strength to attempt such an attack. He grabbed her fur in his jaws as he fell, bringing her down with him.

She rolled over him and switched tactics, instead beginning a relentless attack on his left hind leg, trying to throw him off balance. In retaliation, he went after her paws as well. So began their quick dance, each trying to nip the other while avoiding being nipped. Each had their own minor victories, but neither having much success in throwing their opponent off balance.

This was getting nowhere; already they had managed to double the clearing's size by trampling over trees and such. Sesshomaru needed to end this, before Ohara managed to catch his leg in her jaws and risk permanent injury from her crushing bite. He was fighting the real Ohara now, not one who would hold back for fear of harming him. She was giving everything she had into this, and so he must as well.

The daiyokai suddenly turned around, catching Ohara by surprise. She attempted to halt, but could not before he pounced on her, paws pushing her back as she reared up. He went up with her as well and their jaws met in a clash of nips and retaliations.

Sesshomaru pushed the demoness back with all his strength. However it was only as he added his most powerful yoki did he manage to forced her backwards, slowly at first, until she fell to the ground with a crash.

She squirmed underneath him, unable to be contained my any amount of yoki used. However, his aura did allow him to hold her still enough for him to slash at her shoulder, releasing the jewel shard from within it. Her eyes cleared, and recognition finally dawned in them.

**So, review! Please, I love them, and they make me want to write quicker! Next chapter, the magic 50! And it will be a very special chapter indeed! Thanks!**


End file.
